


Swords and Birds

by Reality_Deviant



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga), Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 56,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22850578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reality_Deviant/pseuds/Reality_Deviant
Summary: As Asuna and Kirito went to Shin-Tokyo, to regain some of what they lost as they lay unmoving, while their minds where in a game-they find themselves in another tournament. "I don't approve of Harems, Kirito-kun".
Relationships: Kazehana (Sekirei)/ Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/ Kazehana (Sekirei)/ Yuuki Asuna | Asuna, Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Yuuki Asuna | Asuna
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is crossposted from FFN, where it has been for years, I just recently went around to making an account here on AO3, and intend to crosspost stuff to here.

This is definitely Kirito-kun's fault, thought Asuna, as she took her surrounding in again.

She and Kirito-Kun wanted to enjoy their freedom from SAO and ALO by going out together-a nice evening in the park of Shin-Tokyo-where the next stage of their physical therapy was to be- courtesy of a new medicine of MBI.

It was an enjoyable night, right until a strange woman stopped and started talking with them. Mostly with Kirito-Kun.

Then the woman got a strange look in her eyes, and as she got closer, and Asuna got a whiff of the alcohol, the Woman looked at her. At Kirito-Kun. At her again.

Then she shocked them by kissing Kirito-Kun on the lips-and there actually were sparks! then she said something about true love and nonseperation, grabbed the shell-shocked Asuna in one hand, Kirito-Kun stunned and held in the other, and with force that seemed inhuman lifted them both and started running at insane speeds-the two SAO survivors too weak by the prolonged atrophy of their bodies while in Aincrad.

The Madwoman took them, swift as the wind, streets blurring beyond recognition before their eyes, to a traditional looking building-where she carried them into a room and laid them both gently on the bad, before murmuring to Asuna something about keeping her in the flock, before falling unconscious on them, her weight too much for their muscles, only recently starting to lose the emaciated pallor and starved look.

Seeing as her chest strategically fell on Kirito-Kun's face, choking him, her desperation as she yelled for help, her wits finally with her, only increased.

"What did you do now, Kazehana! I told you to- Who are you?" a woman asked looking shocked.

"What did she do now, Uzume?" A man's voice asked, followed by a pretty looking, silver-grey haired man, who had a cigarette that fall of his gaping mouth upon entering


	2. Chapter 2

While the phone call of one Minaka-who did a really bad speech about that Sekirei plan-seemed to calm and make sense to the tenants who saved him from the Marshmallow Hell, Asuna had the eye twitch which he knew to be displeasure.

So as they relocated to the living room at the invitation of Asama-san, to comfort his beloved, and steady his own thoughts about that Kayaba parody and this new Game they got into, he reached out to take her hand in his.

An action that was neither unnoticed nor appreciated by his current hosts.  
"Just got one winged and already moving to the next one-you work fast bro!" The one he vaguely remembered being called Uzume told.

"Ara ara, you shouldn't play with a maiden's heart Kazuto-san." The lady of the house remarked reproachfully, his keen instinct putting him at edge.

“What do you mean moving to the next one? I only have Asuna as my Girlfriend.”

“Why are you all looking at me like that?” The boy wandered, confused, and apprehensive.

“You see Kirigaya –san, the winging is a special time for Sekirei that-“

“What Asama-san is trying to say is that winging is like marriage-you winged Kazehana, so she is like your fighter slash alien girlfriend slash wife. Congrates Kirigaya-san”, the Uzume girl told him.

Feeling the frustration increase in both himself and Asuna upon hearing it through their long familiarity (though her squeezing his hand rather painfully was a clue as well) he decided to end it.

"I consider my relationship with Asuna important and won't discard her." He challenged, “on the other hand, I met kazehana-san tonight the first time she is a stranger, and I want no part in another deathgame! “, a shared glance with Asuna, who nodded to him, “Please tell her to leave us alone! Goodbye.”

As he and his dear girl stood up and were about to leave, he was interrupted, his way blocked by the man and the ladlady.

Ara, ara, are you sure Kirigaya-san?”Asama-san asked, and the narrowing of her eyes put him on edge, his hand not holding Asuna’s wanting instinctively to hold a sword after the time spent in the semi constant danger of SAO.

Looking around, the player who was the first to discover the Kayaba among the SAO players replied. “Asama-san, if you were to find yourself in this Sekirei business, and had a husband that was to be an outsider to it, one whom you loved, would you have left him behind?” When the only response was a stricken look in her eyes, soon followed by guilt, and swiftly disappearing into a soft look he knew he struck true.

"It's dangerous to involve people in the Sekirei Game, and besides, Minaka just might consider her to be extra witness and send someone to deal with her. You are already in, you will be treated as opponent by the other Ashikabi and MBI will hunt you if you try to leave the city. Do you really want to drag the girl as well?” Uzume antagonized him again.

"It's won't be the first time i'm in danger, and i won't leave Kirito-Kun!" "I'll deal with anyone who will try to hurt her!"- The two called in sync.

Just as she was about to say something, the silver haired man put his hand on her shoulder, causing the still dissatisfied girl to close her mouth and had her rethink her next words as theyparted, to allow him and Asuna to pass through.

"Make sure you won't regret it" Uzume-San retorted, clearly dissatisfied.

* * *

As they left the building and got to the street, Kazuto caught Asuna as she fell, unable to stand on her feet.

“You shouldn’t have been standing for so long so soon in to your therapy, Asuna”, Kazuto scolded her.

“I’m sorry, Kirito-kun, but I had to stand up to this, and we are in it together. Let’s just go back to the hotel please.”

“If that is an order from the sub commander of the Knights of blood, how could I refuse?”


	3. Chapter 3

Kazehana woke that morning with a strange feeling in her head. Beside the hangover. Something seemed to be missing, according to her instinct, someone who was supposed to be there.

As she slowly got out of bad, she proceeded with the morning ablutions.

"Miya! Miya! Did he leave already?" she shouted as she suddenly ran into the living room.

And got hit on the head for her trouble.

"Walking around indecently dressed inside the Izumi Inn is PROHIBITED!" The Landlady exclaimed, a ladle in her right hand.

"Miya, did he leave already? This is important!" the rising figure asked, annoyed.

"And whom might you be referring to?" Miya wandered in a sweet, innocent tone.

"My Ashikabi! I know it wasn't a drink induced dream about getting winged! I checked!" Kazehana exclaimed.

"And why would your winging be something that might get confused with an alcohol induced dream? You wouldn't do something as irresponsible as kissing strangers while drunk, would you? After all, you would know better than to choose an Ashikabi without your wits."

"You weren't there! When I saw that cute couple I could clearly see the love they shared-it was such bliss to observe, I really wanted to be loved like that, to end my loneliness. It hurt so much when Minaka rejected me! And the blissful love he shared with Takami in those few rare moments was something I wanted to be part of too, but THAT Woman would never allow me to join. I hoped, in my drunk head, to ease the loss and loneliness by jumping on what seemed to be a second chance to be part of such pure love. Something grand and wonderful, something more than the attachment of the Sekirei to their Ashikabi, a something reciprocated with the depth humans only give to their loved ones, in that special way that humans love that is different to the Sekirei psychic bonds. And the love between you and your husband was so pure and romantic and wonderful without that bond. I hoped to join in on the love! I would have made both my Ashikabi's if I could!"

Annoyance changed into desperation as the Sekirei cried, anguish clear in her eyes.

"He left yesterday night, after he and the girl had been told that he was now forced into that twisted game, and as good as married to the Public Obscenity that kissed and dragged him into her room.

"But He… They-"

With a gentle expression, Miya tried to console her.

"I'm sorry. I hope that he hasn't decided to leave the city and get as far away from you as possible, you better hurry now.

Hastily dressing, the chastised Sakirei left the house in great hurry.

A few moments later, the Landlady of Izumo Inn went to the once hidden room, where another was waiting for her.

"Did you check what I requested? Did the young man from yesterday leave the city boundaries by now?"

"No, Miya, one Kirigaya Kazuto-that's the Ashikabi Kazehana brought yesterday- is still within the city, in a hotel, and is likely to stay for some time, for physiotherapy sessions to be done by MBI medical personal on him, I would have warned you if it looked like he was about to leave the designated plan area. "Her spectacled informant revealed.

"That is a relief, even if the reason is a health problem."

"But why did you forbid me from mentioning it in any way to even Mina-Tan? He is my Ashikabi and I'm uncomfortable hiding things from him."

"I just want to give the poor boy a little time to familiarize himself with his new circumstances, and calm down. Kazehana was a shock to him; I suspect that the presence of Minato-kun and his Sekirei might be a bit much now. We should introduce them a bit later." The lady of the house replied, before resuming her questioning about whom she suspected to soon be a new tenant in her Inn.

XxXxXx

As Kazehana hurried to the MBI headquarters, jumping on the rooftops, she hoped that it wasn't too late, and that she would get to persuade them to help her find her wayward Ashikabi, and try to make sure he didn't decide to leave. For her life-and even more importantly-for romance!

I just hope I won't have to ask for help from THAT WOMAN.

XxXxXx

As Kazuto was escorted to another room by the nurse overseeing his physiotherapy, he noticed that there seemed to be less patients and personal, walking past in the corridor and the nearby rooms, until the passing traffic was reduced to nothing. Upon reaching the door, the nurse opened it and guided him inside and instructed. "The doctor will see you now for the last part of today's checkup, please wait a little.

XxXxXx

Asuna talked to a familiar looking, tall woman, clearly another SAO survivor, for entire five minutes, and just as the later said her goodbyes and departed, to Asuna recognized her companion responded with "goodbye Caramella-san", feeling somewhat ashamed at failing to identify a fellow Clearer outside SAO, and approached the door behind which she was told she would find Kir…Kazuto-kun, it's just so hard to think of him by another name sometimes.

"Hi, Kirito-kun, I was told I would meet you he-"

Inside, clothed as a doctor, was standing the w-woman from yesterday, the one that kissed her boy and took her and kazuto-kun to the far part of the city, and into that crazy plan.

"Asuna-san, was it? I think we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 4

Are we expecting guests today, Asama-san?" One Sahashi Minato asked, confused over the unusual number of plates on the table.

"Yes, we will probably be receiving visitors soon. I just hope my tenants will remember to be on their best behavior, and will manage to refrain from indecent behavior in the house of a respectable young widow. O what would my dear Takehito think, were he to know of the debauchery happening under his roof?!"

"Asama-san!" Minato tried to protest.

XxXxXx

Kirito thought that he heard a familiar voice talking to someone as he walked from the medical center back to the hotel, but decided to focus on walking to his destination and taking as few breaks to rest his legs as possible to where he agreed to meet Asuna to farther discuss his newfound situation instead; as well as avoiding what was probably another SAO survivor.

The players that I don't know will look at me accusingly, or sometimes with that disturbing hero worship and the ones I interacted often enough will want to try and join me in my new problem, just like when they joined me ALO. I don’t want them to get into another Death Game.

XxXxXx

"Landlady, someone is at the door" Matsu shouted from her room, no longer hiding after being winged by Minato.

XxXxXx

Kirito was just about to knock on the door before it opened, inviting him inside.

XxXxXx

Minato wandered who the guests were, likely new ones, as he was certain that the Landlady would have informed him otherwise. He suspected that it was someone that was involved in the Sekirei plan, as was becoming the norm with just about every visitor and guest at the Izumo Inn.

As Asama-san warmly welcomed the expected guest, and moved aside to allow passage into the house, he saw the newcomer, and gasped. 

XxXxXx

As Kirito entered the room the door was closed behind him. He first noticed what was probably his lunch for today before he saw an unexpected occupant.

"Please sit down Kirito-kun; it seems we now need to discuss your newfound situation, and responsibilities. Kazehana-san here has told me some details about that game of theirs that were left out yesterday.

Apparently, you are forbidden to leave to city until this 'Sekirei Plan' ends-which is being enforced by armed mercenaries and spy satellites. This Minaka is sure to try to force you to participate. Or another Ashikabi may decide to attack you by sending their Sekirei directly to assault you to eliminate the competition. And with MBI controlling and monitoring the city and its communications, it would be very hard to contact authorities about it, and result in punitive actions.

The Sekirei themselves are Aliens with superhuman powers, that came to earth seeking mate-someone who will 'Wing' them by being compatible candidate and kissing them on the lips. From what Kazehana-san told me, the Sekirei consider the one they Wing, which they call their Ashikabi, to be the center of their world."

Kirito, who at first tensed upon learning that he would likely be forced into that Game, and after hearing the word 'Mate' which Asuna uttered with too much distaste to hope that it was some joke or dream, paled and murmured, surprised by the explanation, "Aliens? Superhuman powers?"

"I'll show you", the Sekirei proclaimed, rising her right arm and with a gesture of her right hand, a wind blew inside the room, in a direction too awkward to come from the window, ruffling the curtains, and actually carried a newspaper into her outstretched left hand, gently depositing it there.

After blinking a couple of times, Kazuto gestured to the newspaper, and as the tall Wind Mistress gave the item to him with an intimidating eagerness, checked and double checked for any wires or other tricks.

After returning the newspaper to Kazehana, still pale, he mouthed the word 'mate' questioningly, looking nervously between Asuna and Kazehana.

"It doesn’t sound very romantic when called like that, but a Sekirei's most important person is their Ashikabi, it's the one they are fated to remain with and love. They even allow the Sekirei to unlock their Norito." The later revealed.

"Norito? You didn't say anything about it when you explained things to me!" Asuna's tone was accusing, as if sensing the new direction of the conversation.

"It's an ability or power increase that the Ashikabi can unlock for their Sekirei by reaffirming their love and 'rewinging' them."

"You mean <kissing>, right Kazehana-san?" Kazuto asked quietly, now resigned rather than tense.

She sighed, nodded, "Forever and always. A Sekirei will usually do her utmost to fulfill the desires of her Ashikabi. Do you have any desires for me to fulfill, master?" the woman told in a husky, seductive voice, as she got close enough to whisper the last part into his ear.

"Move away, you are way too close!" Asuna yelled, distressed, and pushed the woman away from her Kirito.

"Oh, don't worry! I saw what a cute couple the two of you make. I wouldn't dream of coming between you and such love." She moved away from the relieved black haired youth and just as the girl was about to say something said the words that started the change in the relationship dynamic.

"I'm sure that the three of us will be happy together! The power of love will overcome even the boundaries between alien races and local customs and traditions!"

Both teens blushed red, as Asuna tried to say something, reconsidered, and exclaimed her protest, "More like boundaries of propriety and law! Kirito-kun, I don't approve of harems!"


	5. Chapter 5

After the illuminating talk they had in Asuna's hotel room, and the outburst about harems, they somehow managed to agree that Kazehana would remain with them, and keep Kirito out of trouble, _more like Asuna wanted me under constant guard and escort, and conceded that Kazehana-san will be better against other Sekirei_.

And so Kirigaya Kazuto found himself sitting and enjoying the food Asuna prepared, until his Bliss was interrupted rudely by an unwanted presence.

"Kirigaya-kun, could i maybe burrow a taste of the meal you seem to enjoy so much?" Their guest pouted in what was disturbingly cute expression even on an adult. "No", was his firm answer, as he absolutely refused to share Asuna's cooking. Not one to be deterred so easily, Kazehana leaned in front of him and crossed her arms, her chest emphasized by the movement and at his eye level, "Please oh Ashikabi-sama, would you leave your poor, hungry Sekirei to starve? Your Sekirei will later help you satisfy your own hunger", a look hinting at earthly delights in her eyes.

When the black haired youth stuttered incomprehensibly, it took Asuna's angry exclamation of 'Kirito-kun' to snap him and allow him to proclaim his refusal in a more final way.

"No, I won't betray Asuna that way; her cooking is not for sharing!" than as if in an afterthought added, "and neither am i!"

And then they were interrupted by growling, and the Wind Sekirei went from seductive to apologetic-"I'm sorry, I didn't get the chance to eat anything today."

"It was Asuna that finally took mercy on her and reluctantly gave her a portion.

Taking a first bite, Kazehana was silent for a few moments, before taking another, and another . . . soon she finished and happily commented.

"You know, this is the best meal I had in a long time. With a food this tasty, I can even understand and forgive your reluctance to share. Asuna-san, are you sure you aren't the cooking Sekirei? Then again, if you were, you would have known that the more Sekirei an Ashikabi has the better his chances to win are."

The mood soured soon after the teasing was uttered.

The words caused the swordswoman to glare at her, and the boy to look at them nervously.He then took Asuna's hand into his and after sharing a meaningful look verbally recalled his plans for the day.

"I wanted to look at the electronics and computer stores here, so I better go now."

His new 'bodyguard' not far behind him, and his girlfriend given the privacy to calm a bit, kirito left.

XxXxXx

Resigned to having his 'Sekirei' nearby, the Black Swordsman took a big breath, andquestioned her about the matter that has been unsettling him from the start.

"Do Sekirei really want to be a part of harems?"

Surprised by the question out of the blue, his companion took a few moments before replying.

"For the Sekirei, love is too important to lose by denying oneself and others through the limitations of monogamy- it is a human invention and not native to us Sekirei. Also, the more Sekirei an Ashikabi has-the greater, more impressive he is, and the bigger his chances of winning Minaka's game are, so more is better.

Sekirei believe that they are destined to be with their Ashikabi, if destiny decrees a man is to have multiple lovers simultaneously, it who are they to fight that inevitability? Did you never feel something to be inevitable hand of destiny? And have you never dreamed of having more than one girl at the same time?" Kazehana-san now looked certain of knowing the answer to that.

Imitating a tomato due to thequestion, Kazuto answered fast and without hesitation, his voice strong and true, his expression serious, neither leaving room forargument, "I have Asuna and I love her! I won't risk that."

As they just reached a road, he missed her pleased smile, as well as its transformation into a mischievous version.

"So if it weren’t for her refusing, you wouldn't have been so much against the idea?"

"Kazehana-san, you are local here, aren't you!? Could you direct us to good electronics and computers stores?"

Finding an answer in that, the Sekirei agreed to change the direction of their conversation.

"Now that we know each other a bit better, can I call you Kazuto-kun too, oh Ashikabi -sama?"

XxXxXx

 _This is NOT what I expected_ , one Sahashi Minato was thinking, considering their newest guest and probably newest tenet in the Inn.

It was a girl, one of age similar to his sister, maybe younger, wearing baggy clothes, and from what little he happened to glimpse, very thin.

She introduced herself as Medea, and told that they can call her Caster. the blonde hair supported the idea of her having a foreign ancestry, as well as a Japanese one, and the bag in which she had her things hinted that she was a runaway.

He have heard of children of 'mixed heritage' having trouble adjusting themselves to the society, and assumed she was one such runaway, it even explained the strange name and nickname-they were western.

Though for some reason Kagari spit his drink when she introduced herself to him.

She seemed to spend much of the day talking to the Sekirei that were home, looking around, and questioning Asama-san often. _Though westerners are said to be very informal and invasive in their manner_.

Though she seemed to find a common ground with Musubi, and fast make friends with Uzume, who seemed to take to her like duck to water- to which Kagari face palmed, muttering, "Oh no, now there are two of them."

XxXxXx

It was while they walked out of a shop, having checked some that Kazehana-san guided them towards, purchase bag in Kazuto's hands, that they noticed the silence around them.

The street was empty of people, except the boy in fancy clothes, accompanied by a man with a sword, and a group of pretty woman, the exotic looks and clothes leading the black swordsman to conclude that these were Sekirei.

"Hello Mutsu, is this your Ashikabi? I didn't know you swung that way." Kazehana-san cheerfully said.

"Did you come to fight?" She then asked with an uncharacteristic weariness.


	6. Chapter 6

He took to the rooftops, where there were no cameras to see him, and no people would think to look.

Upon reaching his destination, he took a look around, and satisfied that no one was looking, jumped down and after walkedto the door. Used a key pulled from his pocket, and entered.

"You are home early today, Kagari-san." He nearly had a heart attack as a voice called from the side corner, where someone was standing so stealthily he didn't notice right away. After calming his surprised mind, he replied.

"Oh, it's just that a new TV show I wanted to see starts today, so I asked to take the rest of the day off. No need to worry Medea–san. Were you waiting for someone? You seemed to spend your time with one of the others before, not spying on the neighbors."

"I ordered a delivery through the email to the Inn, and was waiting for it."

Just as she finished the door buzz sounded, and Kagari opened it.

A Scruffy Looking Man, with a thuggish face, whom Kagari thought to be some delinquent at first, until he noticed a box in his hands and the other man exclaimed.

"Delivery to Medea-san."

"That's me", the newest tenant of Izumo Inn answered and took the box, paying the deliveryman.

As soon as she did and the man left, the door was closed and the box opened.

"Something you have been waiting for?" the amused fire Sekirei asked.

"Yes, I saw it on the internet and wanted one. I even bought a spare as a gift for Ku-Chan, so she won't feel left out." Medea-san excitedly told him, and soon pulled out of the box two toys- a pair of stuffed plush mice, one grey and the other Brown.

"Those shall be our Rats."

XxXxXx

"Are you sure that this is the right course of action?"

"Yes, we need to find him as fast as possible, and proceed as we discussed, this is the best option we have."

"And you didn't see him There?"

"No, He wasn't there when I checked, though there was another familiar face..."

XxXxXx

"Hello", the least extravagant looking kid greeted them in a polite, friendly tone, "I'm Hayato Mikogami, please take care of me".

Glancing at Kazuto-san Kazehana saw him respond with an ambiguous "Hi", while scanning their surroundings, the possible exits and the Sekirei across the street, his body tensing, preparing to action in subtle ways that reminded her of soldiers preparing for hostilities.

Mutsu must have noticed, as his eyes widened slightly for a brief moment, before he replied in his usual tone.

"We are not here to fight".

The Ashikabi of the group frowned, before responding to implication of his Sekirei, still without hostility in his voice.

"We came to welcome the Black Swordsman into this game. Unfortunately i missed the SAO first release; it would havebeen an interesting adventure, and I didn't have the chance to try after the servers got deleted. Though surprisingly one of my Sekirei was logged in, and really wanted to meet the hero of SAO-The Black Swordsman."

One of the women with him waved shyly and exclaimed happily, "Thank you for freeing me Kirito-sama, your Sekirei are lucky to have been fated to be winged by you, ", and bowed deeply.

Kazehana didn't know any of these terms, though it somehow seemed familiar, like she heard it somewhere. The encounter itself started looking surreal, made even more so by kirigaya- Kirito-san's slight relaxing of muscles and his next words, his voice warming as well.

"Thank you, Hayato –san, but I don’t think you would have liked it much in SAO, and many didn’t return. I suggest trying the AMUsphere, and the new VMMORPG games- I think you will find some of them interesting."

Scratching his neck he sheepishly continued, a bit apologetic now.

"In this Sekirei game I'm still a noob, could you wait for me to level up a bit? It's more interesting to compete against challenging opponents.

Maybe try the ALO game while waiting? It is built on the SAO engine and is very similar, but without the 'Hardcore mod only' setting of SAO. It has a similar tournament-being a mostly PVP game and even has a realistic flight skill- so you can feel like you are 'In Flight'. I was just buying stuff so I can play it here too." The last part Kirito said with a smile.

"I will be sure to try it, if you think so and even play it yourself. I really want to see the Black Swordsman in action, so I will wait a little, don't disappoint me and lose early."

"Good luck with the alcoholic", the man with the sword, Mutsu told.

Only by virtue of being close to her ashikabi did she hear his murmuring "too late".

With that the opponent and his flock of Sekirei left, and the Wind Sekirei felt like her sanity joined them.

This meeting was strange, and Mutsu didn't try taking advantage of his side's numerical superiority, expressing no intent to fight-she knew him well and found herself wondering just why did he seemed to respect her Ashikabi enough to not crush him at this opportunity-as she knew he would were it a random stranger in a disadvantageous position.

"Care to tell me what this all was about, Kirito-kun?" Hers was a baffledvoice.

"I'd rather not, Kazehana-san, please let's just return to the hotel." While his words were pleading, his tone was merely weary.

"Wouldn't you rather go look for more Sekirei to wing, while there are still some unwinged ones around?" The Sekirei teased.

"Please don't say things like that around Asuna."

"Should I tell her that we met a Sekirei interested in the Black Swordsman?"

"She had a hard day today, and after everything its best to let her relax while we can, let's wait until tomorrow before telling her about this 'encounter', it would only cause her to worry all night instead of sleeping."

Fine, but I need to visit my place and I want you to accompany me, both of you. It's a neutral territory in the Sekirei game, so both of you can relax there."

"I'll talk to her, but-" and stumbled his thin, starved body exhausted clearly to the eyes of his Sekirei, before being caught by her, and picked up, as Kazehana positioned him in a bridal carry, the bags in her hands, and started moving so fast Kazuto wandered if he was back in ALO, flying, and didn't noticed.

"Then let's go before more surprises pop up."


	7. Chapter 7

_Is she doing this on purpose?_ One Kirigaya Kazuto found himself wondering, as the strange woman that has pushed herself into his and Asuna's lives held his head between her… chest… as she moved to the direction of their current hotel in what was something between jumps, and flight. In such a way that he really couldn't appreciate the fast moving due to the large bumps she pillowed his head upon distracting him, made worse by their movement due to the jumps.

Movement he was in the perfect position to sense every little part of.

As he was finally about to comment on it, so that she may grant him reprieve, he almost got a mouthful of a 'Pillow' as she decided to take a 'shortcut' and turn.

_She is doing this on purpose! Just-_

And then they landed.

XxXxXx

 _That's it!_ Kazehana thought, _I tried to wait patiently and discover discreetly the mystery behind my Ashikabi and his girlfriend, but this is too much. He nearly collapsed there! It's time to get some answers. I just hope it's not what I think it is._

They made their way back to the hotel room, Kazehana now merely placing a steadying hand on Kazuto-san's shoulder, the other ready to catch him should he fall backwards.

As they entered the room, whatever Asuna-san was about to tell them was left unsaid, as she took one look at her boy and in a Flash was beside them, gently guiding Kazuto to a chair.

"What happened?" She asked, hands on hips and a worried look on her face.

"Kirigaya-san here stumbled, and almost fell, so seeing as he seemed to have finished his shopping, we hurried back.

Why did he fall? Why do the two of you require daily visit to the hospital? Are you terminally Ill? Why was he called 'The Black Swordsman' by a stranger we met earlier today? Just what is your secret?"

The two humans in the room shared a look that seemed to be an entire conversation, and the alien with them interrupted them.

"I have come clean and explained the Sekirei Plan to the both of you; though normally Asuna would be an outsider to it, and answered your questions about it, don't leave me out of this, whatever it is!"

As she spoke both looked at her, and after she finished talking, and glared at them, daring them to contradict her.

Asuna and Kazuto share another brief look, and the girl went to the kitchenette, and told them she will fix some snacks. Kazuto sighed.

"Tell me, Kazehana-san, have you ever heard of Virtual reality?"

"Isn't it a Sci-fi thingy? I watched 'the matrix' once."

"No. a bit more than two years ago, a company called Argus successfully made the first VRMMORPG- its short for Virtual Reality Massive Multiplayer Online Role Playing Game.

It was a virtual reality game with thousands of players- like a 'Matrix' depicting a middle age fantasy setting- swords, bows and crossbows versus fantasy monsters, where you could play a very realistic scenario of a warrior, fighting dragons and other monsters.

"Sounds too much like a science fiction, are you sure it's real?" the Sekirei questioned, finding it strange for there to be such a thing without her noticing.

"And aliens that bond to people, random strangers and make an instant bond and marriage with them by kissing them, and unlock a stronger version of their superpowers by kissing again is a very likely and believable thing?" Kazuto-san looked at her, with an eyebrow raised, and then shrugged.

"So how does it work? I don't see any place to stick a cable in your neck." She countered.

"By a special helmet called NerveGear that communicates directly with the brain, wirelessly.

Unfortunately there was a catch- there was a self-destruct mechanism sunk into the NerveGear, and a few hours into the start of the final release game- the players were locked in, without the ability to log off –to exit the game", he told when she looked puzzled by the word. "It was set so that if any player died in-game the self-destruct will activate and release a microwave pulse that will fry the wearer's brain. If the helm is removed or unplugged for more than 10 minutes –it self-destructs as well.

"So it was like a Sekirei game in a fake reality?" the wind controller tried to make sure she understood.

"Similarly, mainly based on sword-the game was called Sword Arts Online after all.

The only way to log out was to defeat the boss on each floor-and there were 100 of them, with each more difficult than the previous. The genius mad programmer that created the game, and trapped ten thousand players in it, Kayaba Akihiko, ended up as the final boss.

For two years we were in coma, our minds trapped in a dream world where we fought for our lives daily, the bodies slowly weakening. Now we are back, and the government tries to reintegrate us into society.

Asuna, I, and thousands of others came to the city, when MBI publicly declared a revolutionary method for physical therapy and volunteered to perform it for free to SAO survivors. This is why our bodies are weak, malnourished and fragile."

The Sekirei considered this explanation, and released her breath in relief.

"And I was afraid that you were terminally Ill and slowly dying." _It may seem selfish, and cruel, but I'm so very glad I'm not stuck in a situation like you, cloth girl._

"No, we will live, unless this Sekirei game will manage to finish what its predecessor failed."

And I think we should go check on Asuna, Sao is still too fresh for her, and she dislikes talking about it, but I don't want to leave her alone with it on her thoughts."

And so they went to the other part of the Ashikabi's heart, and her kitchenette, where she was making cupcakes and tea, and upon seeing the queasy look in her eye for a moment, before it flashed into something else, Kazehana hugged her, pressing the girl's head to the 'Pillows' their boy was forced to visit earlier. And told her to not worry, they will be back to full health soon- MBI breakthrough tech very advanced-being based on Sekirei tech.

Only after she made the girl promise to make a certain dish for dinner,(for which she received a surprise kiss on the cheek) did Kazehana reveal the intended dinner visit to the Izumo Inn.

XxXxXx

"And what is this", a voice called the other.

"You wanted to know if anything noteworthy was happening in Shin-Tokyo, Colonel, we didn't notice anything strange, but other departments did, this is the report summarizing what we learned from their observations and investigations." A female voice answered

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the infodump, but I decided to not skip or summarize the explanation of SAO to kazehana.
> 
> my main inspiration for kirito explaining SAO was High School SAO- a crossover with highschool DxD by Gabriel blessing on FFN- so if it is familiar-its because that's the inspiration.
> 
> None of the characters that appeared is OC. cookies if you can guess the ones yet unnamed in my fic.


	8. Chapter 8

_I just hope Lisbeth and Argo won't ever learn of this_ , Asuna thought to herself, still shocked by the actions of the woman, her kiss not far from her confused and uncertain mind, _and she isn't a girl like me,_ she glanced at her chest, _but a woman, and somehow manages to look mature, attractive and erotic in that dress, not like a loose woman_.

The woman who now led both herself and her Kirito-kun, _is he really still mine, or is it about to become ours?_ She looked at the Sekirei who invaded her and her Kirito-kun's lives. Insistently leading the both of them by hand through the dark night towards the inn to which she carried the both of them and started this whole mess.

_But what other choice do I have!? She has shown superhuman abilities from the start when she carried me and Kirito under each arm, while running faster than I ever could IRL, and her wind skills…_

At some point of Asuna's cooking, she noticed that the smell of the meal seemed to disappear. A sheepish Kazehana explained that she 'winded' the delicious aroma aside, as she wouldn't be able to resist devouring the food entirely otherwise.

The casual ease of the wind control was unmentioned, and it wasn't the only demonstration of the elemental manipulation.

_And now there are others like that, that will target Kazuto-kun as an opponent in this battle royale . Without that woman Kirito would be vulnerable and at great disadvantage at the best of times, made worse by the lack of comparable self-defense skills outside the games, but with the physical weakness due to our long coma…_

_And we can't call any help either, as they monitor communications and participants, with armed troops at their disposal._

_It's either except the Sekirei, or leave Kirito exposed to danger, only without skills or backup. I couldn't risk him dyeing, no matter what, not again._

Lisbeth wouldn't let her live it down, and Argo- Kazuto has told her enough to dread the very thought of The Rat learning of it.

_Though why did she insist so much on having me prepare samples of my cooking?_

XxXxXx

Minato was surprised, again, to have unannounced nighttime visitors, again.

It was first the tall woman, who was soon after recognized as Kazehana by a passing Uzume.

"Hi, Kazehana, I see that you are back early today. Did something happen?"

"I decided that I'm moving out, so I came to take my stuff."

The answer was said lightly, but it made Minato feel like he was missing something…

"What do you mean moving out? I never even saw you at the Inn!"

"She usually out till late hours, and oversleeps in the mornings, and so you tended to miss her."

A polite cough from behind the Kazehana woman had her entering, and moving aside to allow farther entry to her companions.

One was a beautiful girl, with long brown hair, who bowed and introduced herself as Asuna, her mannerism graceful reminiscent of a princess.

With her was a somewhat scruffy looking teen, completely in black to the point that he was invisible against the night until he entered the house, with black hair and eyes that seemed to be taking him in and dismissed as not important.

"So you are back, Kirigaya-san." Asama-san came, as if out of nowhere.

Minato was surprised by the weariness that suddenly seeped out of eyes of the one now revealed to be Kirigaya-san, who moved aside and stood a just a bit differently.

"New circumstances forced us to reconsider our plans." Asuna-san answered, her tone still polite and friendly, but somewhat it seemed… a bit forced.

"So I take it Kazehana will now move in with you? I do hope you don't plan on making a nest of debauchery there and decided to have her move in with you just because I don't allow it here." The Landlady told with the kind of fake cheer and smile that had Minato mentally expecting a Hannya mask to appear.

"Actually she will get a separate room, with locks, in the hotel we are staying at, so you can be sure that She won't get to try anything." The girl answered strangely, while glancing at Kazehana.

 _It sounds strangely familiar_ , The Ashikabi of Izumo Inn thought.

"I do hope you will stay for dinner, I cooked with Kazehana in mind, as well as another recent guest of the inn that called in to worn about missing today's dinner too late, and Kagari said earlier that he may miss dinner."

"Yes Miya-san, but try Asuna-san's cooking it's as great as your swordsmanship." Kazehana's voice declared from upstairs to the sounds of closet opening, and rummaging. _I didn't even notice her leaving the main room._

"Oh, then I must try it as well, after we dine." The Landlady sounded unusually intrigued.

Soon after they sat at the table and ate.

After they finished, Kazehana enthusiastically reminded Asuna of the food they brought, and it was distributed for samples.

As good as the Landlady cooked, Asuna's samples were admitted to be better by all. Even Asama-san proclaimed it good and asked if Asuna could maybe tell her the recipe, when she will come to stay at the Inn herself-to which the girl said that she couldn't, as the hotel rooms were arranged by the hotel manager as a personal favor to her father, and it would be rude to move somewhere else after accepting his hospitality for days already.

"Though maybe if you teach us a bit of your Swordsmanship, Asama-san, Asuna will share some of her cooking secrets", Kirigaya-san answered, smiling.

"Oh, are you perhaps interested in swordsmanship, Kirigaya-san?"

"Yes, as well as Asuna, though neither of us practices the traditional Kando and kenjutsu like you."

"Than what do you practice, Asuna-san?" the landlady asked, seemingly surprised to learn that she practiced some form of swordsmanship.

"I used to work with the Rapier, in the western Fencing style."

"Oh, than maybe Asuna-san should come sometime, after you are well, and we will practice a bit of cooking and swordsmanship?" Asama-san said, with a weird glint in her eyes.

XxXxXx

"Kazehana?" Matsu asked, bewildered to find the Wind Sekirei in her room.

"What do you know about AS Ay O, Matsu, and about the Black Swordsman?"

Matsu sighed, her expression saddened.

"Oh, so he really is a SAO survivor- the relevant server was surprisingly secure, more than usual for government, so I wasn't sure about the information I got. Is he really the infamous Black swordsman of Aincrad?"

"Looks like it, though if it is from a video game, why would anyone care in the Sekirei plan?"

XxXxXx

"What were you thinking!? This is a SAO survivor! If one of them blabs something about your game-it will rouse the entire nation with the comparison, it's too risky to have one of them involved!" One Sahashi Takami raged at her boss.

"That we are very generous with the restoration program MBI offered to them, and won much goodwill and publicity with that charity. And with the last newsworthy report about them being a few weeks ago people started to put it at the back of their mind unless farther involved with it in their everyday life. That their identities were never revealed to the public. That with the periodic visits to our hospital we have a measure of control and leash, as well as the carrot of using the more esoteric healing methods we learned from the ship.

That it will be exciting to see what the clearer of Kayaba's game thinks about mine."

"So you did have something to do with it!" she yelled.

"Oh, no, THIS was completely random winging, though I won't deny that it did make my plan more interesting."

"And what about the girl with them? They both are the best hotel in the city, rather than the one you rented for SAO survivors. In adjacent rooms, on the girl's father's name-a name you should know! Yuuki Shouzo is the CEO of RETCO- the company that you failed against when MBI tried to enter the computer markets big time. He is rich and influential too."

"Do you really think I wouldn't consider it? The girl was in hearing range when I contacted the boy about his first winging-Kazehana brought them both with her, after winging the boy in front of his girlfriend. And i monitored her, she didn't blab, nor does she seem to intend to.

Or maybe it's because of the Sekirei in question? You never got over the dispute with her. Over me."

Takami hit him with her notebook on the head with all her might.


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Kazehana noticed upon waking up was a lack of headache.

The second was that she was NOT in her bed, but another, a comfier one.

The third change to her routine was that the memory of last night returned to her unusually fast.

As she slowly opened her eyes and stretched her hands, the Sekirei considered said memory.

_Right. After we returned from Miya's Inn Asuna-san got me a room on the same floor as their rooms, and we dispersed across our rooms for the night._

_Then I stayed awake for some time, thinking about what Matsu told me._

It was so strange to wake up not hung-over.

_Well. Time to rise up, and see about my couple._

And so she rose out of the bad and prepared to do just that. Right after her morning freshening.

XxXxXx

 _They're gone!_ Neither Kirigaya-kun nor Asuna-san were answering when she came knocking on their doors. And when she broke into their rooms, all their stuff was in place, and there was nothing to hint at who took them, or any sign of struggle. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary, nothing different to the way the room was yesterday after their return ( when she followed her Ashikabi inside, to see if all was alright and kiss him on the cheek for goodnight) besides maybe a couple of training Shinai peaking from a bag in the side in her Ashikabi's room.

As she returned to her room, and rummaged in her bags, for a cellphone to call Matsu, who was surely at home and could help her, did the Wind lady find a note.

_'Kazehana-san,_

_We tried to wake you, but you didn't hear us from the other side of the door, and we had to leave for the therapy meeting._

_It's the same place you found Asuna for your second introduction._

_Kazuto.'_

XxXxXx

Today's therapy session was a bit different than the previous ones, on account of an accompanying Doctor, a Grey haired woman with a long scar over one eye, who oversaw his treatment for the sides, and had the nurse nervous for some reason.

Right up until a ringtone was sounded, and the woman checked her cellphone. After pausing due to whatever massage was there she left the room in a hurry.

When she returned a few minutes later, she waited until the next part, only to tell, to the obvious surprise of the nurse, that the next part will be in another room.

As he entered the room, an examination room with two entrances, Kazuto saw that Asuna was in it as well.

"Were you called here too?"

"Yes, Kirito-kun, when I entered I was told that there was a change of rooms and to wait for the next procedure here. That a nurse will be here soon."

"But isn't it the part where-"

"Yes" Asuna answered, blushing.

He was about to ask more, when the other door was opened, and in strutted a tall, busty woman in a nurse hat and outfit a couple size too small, that accentuated her figure, long legs, mostly exposed to the elements and eyes from under a too-short skirt, hips swaying.

Kirito, the black swordsman of Aincrad , was dazed.

Despite the good lighting, it was only when Asuna, furiously blushing red, exclaimed "Kazehana-san!" did he noticed that it was.

"Hi Kazuto-kun, Asuna-san. There was an emergency, so they needed extra nurses elsewhere. I asked about the next part of your treatment, and volunteered to help with it. They put you into the same room because the incoming patients needed rooms.

It will also have Asuna-san as witness that I won't do anything untoward with Kazuto-kun behind her back."

"B-but the next part is the part when we are to use the special MBI body lotion to redevelop the muscles-on the entire body," an embarrassed Asuna voiced.

"Exactly, so it's something I can do, now please undress so that we may begin.

The two humans looked at each other hesitantly, and the alien in the room voiced her next 'encouragement' in a friendly tone.

"Aren't you boyfriend and girlfriend", she winked "besides, if you are shy, I can help by undressing as well", and started unbuttoning her uniform.

"N-no need, Kazehana-san, we can help each-other, you can leave." Kazuto replied, his blush matching Asuna's.

"But you need supervision of medical personal, especially for this particular MBI product", she gestured to the salve tube in her right hand, "Besides, I do know the muscle massage that needs to be done afterwards.

Now, don't be shy, you need only undress to your underwear, and this will help you regain your strength faster-you do want to be at your best when it will be our turn in the Sekirei game, don't you? It would end badly for all three of us if you collapse in the wrong moment, you too Asuna-san."

Soon after Asuna reluctantly agreed, and Kazuto followed just two argument later.

Kazehana removed her shirt, but when she was about to remove the Skirt, both red-faced patients denied her.

She was glad she learned to massage to surprise Minaka, back when she was still chasing him.

As the two SAO survivors were on the examination tables, waiting for the salve to be absorbed into the skin, the Wind Mistress allowed herself a satisfied smile.

XxXxXx

_What are you planning now, number 03? Just why did you blackmail me into arranging this? Is it an attempt at sabotaging minaka's plan, or am I reading too much?_

Takami was uncomfortable with the involvement of Yuuki-san in the Sekirei plan, even if she wasn't an Ashikabi, _and can't be, according to the scans._ they already had the Mikogami Scion and the Izumi hair, even if MBI and RETCO weren't competing at the moment, the potential fallout, should their combined wealth and influence be turned against Minaka, will end badly, and will likely force them to send Karasuba.

And by interrupting her observation of the newest Ashikabi headache, and threatening to expose ther to him and his girlfriend, as well as informing her children of their father's identity, the Third sekirei ruined her mood.

XxXxXx

"This is Jason, calling the Argonauts, red, over."

"This is Argonauts, all red."

"Was this really necessary, Argo?"

"Yes, Schmidt, something is rotten in this city, and The Rat will sniff it out. Besides you were the one to ask to talk with me."

"The rot you sniffed, I may know something about it…"


	10. Chapter 10

Kazehana was pleased.

_It was a hand of fate-granting me luck to get to the medical center before THAT treatment. And to meet THAT WOMAN to smooth it for me._

The couple tried to pretend there was nothing special, and not look, but both would sneak peeks from the beginning, only some accidental _. And not only at each other. They were soo cute, with the bashful interest._

Though they were so horribly thin, it will take time until they will get back their muscles and put on some meat. _I really should talk to Takami about seeing if she can somehow speed their recovery; it should also give her the chance to see some more just who it was that I bonded to._

_Maybe she will even finally see just what it was that she lost in denying me, and just how well I can integrate with my two Darlings, and how wonderful it can be- maybe she will finally regret rejecting me all those years ago? Not that I will leave my new cute Ashikabi, even for Minaka. Especially now that he and Asuna-chan start to accept me._

_Look and be jealous at the happiness you could have and is now denied to you, Minaka! And this one is even a real Hero, according to what Matsu told me._

"So what are you doing now?" the Wind Sekirei asked her Ashikabi, as he was seated in front a table in his hotel room, fiddling with the computer parts he brought on their shopping trip.

"Just trying something." He answered, not taking his eyes from the circuitry before him.

"What, do you plan on building a super computer?"

"Something like that."

The Sekirei teased "Just don't go building any A.I- we really don't need SkyNet to make an even bigger mess."

"No promises." He replied cheerfully, smiling, and turned to look at her, mischief in his eyes.

"Then I, Kazehana 'Jenny Connor' will defeat you! And will save humanity and you from the Dark Side!" and suddenly she was behind him, tickling and his sides under his shirt.

Soon after he was laughing, and his chair started rocking back and forth in his struggle against her tickle attacks.

"Be careful, you might-".

And Kazuto found himself in her arms, again.

"-Fall."

"Thank you Kazehana-san", he answered, voice weary and gaze suspicious, again.

 _Did I just set him off again? What did I do wrong?_ "Is something wrong, Kazuto-kun?"

"Didn't you call me Kirigaya-san just yesterday? I think we are being too familiar with each other now." His face was passive, voice giving nothing, but his eyes.

Kazehana saw hurt and guilt in them.

"I thought we three are much closer now that we saw each other nearly naked this morning, don't you agree? Or do you want a review to look again, in case you missed anything?" the last part was told with a sensual, husky tone.

The boy blushed at the suggestion, but he closed his eyes, and after a few moments, opened them, nodding to himself over something, and did like brave men everywhere, when put in such a position.

"I think I should talk to Asuna, tell her about the encounter-it is about time for it. Please allow us some privacy." He changed the subject. His tone was that of a polite stranger, rather than the kid she teased just few moments before.

"You really are going to tell her?" The Sekirei was surprised," You know she won't like it, or that you waited until now to say it."

His next words made her feel pride of the young man fate made her Ashikabi, and pleased of having been winged by him

"I was serious when I said it yesterday- there won't be secrets between Asuna and me-I won't deceive her.

"Good luck then."

The boy-more a young man, put the computer parts he was tinkering with in a box, and was about to leave.

"Kazehana-san, just in case, can you order some food with the room service? I'd rather not risk staying without lunch today."

XxXxXx

"Are you sure about it?" the woman asked the man, wearily looking around the room, as if expecting someone to bust through and attack them.

"I'm sure. The situation in this city is more complicated than I thought, and we really could use some help."

"And this is how you expect to get it? From a single malnourished person, weak and disoriented after a prolonged coma?" the woman asked incredulously.

"Don't underestimate him- the Black Swordsman showed his mettle in Aincrad, He CAN help, He would find a solution. He is exactly who we need to help use now."

"And are you sure he is in town?"

"Yes, though I'm worried that he wasn't where I looked for him. I would have contacted the Rat to help me find him, but I don't know where she is, either. Argo can be very hard to find if she wants to."

"Argo? That is her name? Are you sure" the man was surprised, and hesitantly nodded.

"It was the one she used, why?"

"I may have a clue", she answered.

XxXxXx

Asuna was furious at Kirito-kun for keeping such a thing a secret from her! She was wholly justified in telling him to not expect her food today! _Maybe I will make him a sandwich later tonight, as he did tell me, but he doesn't need to know it just yet. I understand his reason, but I still don't approve of his action._

_And it really supports what Kazehana-san told me about the potential dangers of Sekirei and Ashikabi._

And so she was, in her hotel room, laying on her bad and sulking.

Try as she might Asuna still felt very uncomfortable in the situation with Kazuto's Sekirei. It seemed so uncertain, confusing and indecent.

She just hoped that none of that will go back to her brother or father- she didn't want to think of how they would react to Kazehana-san in such proximity to dear kazuto-kun.

And the flirting Kazehana-san did towards Kazuto-kun really didn't help her mood, even if he seemed displeased with it as well. _I feel like I'm losing Kazuto-kun to her, and need to level up much to keep him-That's it!_

Idea thought, she rose from the bad towards the phone and went to consider the specifics and logistics involved, just like in the older days, when she was the Sub-Commander of the Knights of Blood.

XXXXXXXX

Teaser for the next chapter: "Ara ara, so Kirigaya-kun likes to play with his sword? What a shameless thing to say to a young widow." Miya-san exclaimed.


	11. Chapter 11

Kirigaya Kazuto was unsure how, but somehow the next day he found himself on the way to what he now decided to call, at least in his head, in the privacy of his thoughts, as the 'House of Troubles'.

Somehow, Asuna happened to be in the wrong placed at the wrong time, at least for him. She happened to spot him with his two shinai in the early morning, and got angry. _I didn't want her to try picking up a sword again so soon after her awakening. I wanted her to recover some more, before trying her rapier skills IRL, as I knew she would do, if she knew I did so._

And he was right; she took one of the two shinai he brought with him for herself. When he wanted it back, exclaiming that should he continue to be so aggravating, she will take the other one hostage, as well.

Soon after the two of them, and Kazehana-san, _of course she would come as well,_ found themselves going to that Izumo Inn place that the Sekirei liked so much, agreeing with Asuna's idea to ask Miya-san to allow them to practice on her grounds, and maybe even take on her offer of training…

Or, as Kazuto started calling to the place in his head-the House of Troubles. _I bet it even has four corners of troublemakers, just like in that really old game I tried before starting to spend my time on MMORPG's._

 _It even has a ridiculous Madman, or, more precisely, madwoman. Even if her name is not as strange as that Shaogo-something fallow._ And the instincts Kirito had from two years in Aincrad told him she was just as dangerous as the game character- with all his smiles, psychotic talk and crazy quests.

XxXxXx

At the signs of visitors to the Izumo house, the newest occupant, a girl who introduced herself as Medea, or Caster, _and boy is it funny that none of them know enough to spot the pun hidden in that pseudonym, but still keep guessing,_ dropped her current activity and assumed battle station-or, found the spot where she could spy on the arriving guests and whoever greets them while remaining hidden.

 _Musubi-chan opening the door, ha, well she is the one trying to hide the secret of the Inn the least efficiently._ And there was a secret, one all the other dwellers of the Inn were aware of-she knew it as certainly as she knew that her name was Mizore Donnelly.

And she had a pretty good idea what it was.

 _Is that… why yes it is,_ she smiled upon spotting the first of the visitors.

_And Asuna is with him-good to know she's better and-whow…_

After the two entered a third woman, whose body language claimed familiarity, and even some possessiveness of her companions, as well as amusement, and something else...

At 170 cm, with long purple hair tied back, and still flowing to her lower back, dressed in a short purple Chinese dress that showed her cleavage and belly button, she was a very beautiful mature woman with an ample chest. Surprisingly so for one she would expect near those two, from what she learned of them while in the flying Castle that was Aincrad, and clearly not a fellow survivor. _Not with THAT ridiculously pretty figure._

 _Is that what I think it is? I should have expected this;_ she thought ruefullysmiling to herself _, somehow. Only you, only you would fall into THAT trouble head first, Ki-bou. I doubt Aa-chan would approve of it._

Ears listening, and eyes paying utmost attention to the body language and facial expressions, Donnelly Mizore, known to the other tenants of Izumo Inn as Medea and Caster, and in Certain Circles as Argo the Rat, knew that this was the chance where she will verify the facts she gathered from those living with her now, and what other SAO veterans learned in the city and told her-just entering the house.

XxXxXx

"I'm not sure I heard you right, Asuna-san, could you please repeat that?"

With a smiling face and a polite tone that showed no hesitation, and was like that of an equal, Asuna repeated herself, voice strong and clear, despite the palpable Aura of Displeasure and Doom that seemed to exude from the smiling Landlady.

"I asked if we could bother you to use your yard for our sword practice while we are in the city. If we keep from overworking ourselves, it would help our recovery, and we don't really know anyone else in the city. Kirito-kun and I would also be interested to test ourselves against such an austere practitioner of Kendo. I would of course see if there is any advice I could give about cooking-just as we talked that last dinner here."

 _Way to go Kazehan-chan, kiri-chan, this one has Balls –I don't know if I hope she will get out of the Game, or wat to root for you two to keep her with you and actually work out that 'Arrangement,_ Uzume thought.

"Your cooking?" Miya asked, suddenly surprising EVERYBODY with her hesitation.

"Un", the Girl nodded happily, and proceeded to present a small lunchbox. "Here are some more Samples, just try them please."

Inside the lunchbox were riceballs. The young widow took the chopsticks set aside in the box, took one, and tried it.

Her expression turned into what Kirito privately decided to call 'having ecstasy of great food, but pretending it's nothing', and he thought to himself, _and Asuna's divine addictive cooking skill claims yet another victim_.

Asama-san took a moment and considered her and Kazuto-kun, before replying.

"Well, than, let's see what you got. Uzume-chan, could you please bring us a Bokken?"

"That will not be necessary, i brought one with me." She then proceeded to take a bundle from her bag, and unwrapped it, exposing a training Shinai.

"I think that I want to be first to cross swords against you, if it's okay, Asama-san." The boy, Kirigaya-kun, answered, and then looked at Asuna-san, seeming to communicate without words-and received her nod.

"I got a practice sword here too, do you have yours nearby?"

"Do you usually walk around with a practice sword, Kirigaya-kun?"

"I try to practice daily-it's a habit of mine, you could say." His tone was cheerful.

"Ara ara, so Kirigaya-kun likes to play with his sword? What a shameless thing to say to a young widow." Asama-san exclaimed. "Oh how upset would my dear Takehito be, were he still alive, to learn that a strapping young man says such shameless things to me."

It took Asuna too many seconds to figure what the Woman meant, and when she did her entire face became crimson, as she kept looking back and forth between Asama-san and her beloved Kazuto-kun, and his puzzled expression, unable to voice anything.

It took the boy even longer still, to realize the meaning himself.

Once he did spluttering denials followed aplenty, to the amusement of all the females spectating, barring one (Asuna).

After his blush started receding, and Asuna calmed a bit, the finally continued, to the back yard, and Asama-san, thankfully having taken pity on the two and spared them farther teasing, took her cane.

"This will serve as my bokken."

Kirito nodded, and after unwrapping his wooden training sword, turned to Asuna-san.

she gave him her Shinai, after a sigh, And told him in chastising tone, "Don't overdo it, Kirito-kun."

"Un."

The boy, with both wooden training swords, took a strange, nontraditional stance, with his swords at the sides, and his front wide open. He looked like a kid playing with that stance, but his face was blank, and the look in his eyes was that of a focused and skilled warrior. To Miya's experienced sight it was intense and ready to a fight as if it was for their lives, with no hesitation.

"I recall you telling that you practiced a nontraditional style. Well, I never practiced against a two swords style; let's test how good it is."

And soon after yelled "you're wide open!" and charged at him unbelievably fast, cane about to strike.

XXXXXXXXXX

Teaser of next chapter: "That", exclaimed Uzume-san in an exited voice and with a smile, "was unbelievable."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came up with the name for Argo due to lack of Cannon name, into one fitting the background I came up with for her, and if there is a cannon name or background for her, sorry and please show me where.
> 
> I at first thought it a funny pun to have Argo introduce herself as Medea, the wife of an ARGOnaut, but it only seemed to confuse everybody and made them think I'm adding FSN to the cross (FSN is a Light novel in this fic, just like it is IRL).
> 
> I intended to make the duel everybody was waiting for (kirito-Miya) in this chapter, but it got too long, and my inspiration trickled in diminishing amounts. It will be next chapter for sure. doesn't it just make you happy?


	12. Chapter 12

Despite the speed of the attack, when the cane Miya-san used as a practice sword was about to land, Kirigaya-kun was no longer there. Instead swinging at her from the side with one shinai, and as she dodged, she felt a hit on her back, not a powerful one, but a hit none-the less.

Landlady showed shock on her face for what felt like eternity, (though was in fact entire 4 seconds) during which her opponent circled around her, refraining from attack, before steeling herself and charging again, attack that was dodged again, and as Miya struck a quick second strike, Kirito parried it sideways and away from him with the first shinai, his second one failing to strike the swordswoman, already behind him, but suddenly ducking and avoiding a horizontal slash at where his head would have been. Striking at the place the woman no longer occupied, and then one that she did, only to be parried with a powerful hit, moving away and striking again.

It soon became a fast series of rapid strikes by the Lady of the house, as the guest mostly dodged or parried and countered, and only sometimes attacked. Both moving fast, and slowly starting to move faster, Miya accelerating faster, and Kirito moving less, trying to counter the superior speed with economy of motion.

"Is the kid really keeping up with Miya?" a male voice asked.

"Sure looks like it, Kagari. You sure picked up an interesting one there Kazehana, to keep up with the Landlady."

"No", Kazehana answered in a strange tone of voice, as though not entirely there. "despite the above human speed and strength, Miya is holding back a lot, even if it is impressive that he keeps up with her at this point."

"But not for long", the human girl among them answered. "Kirito-kun is pushing himself too far, and if it's not over soon, he will undo all the work he did healing here all that time. It will have to end soon. It must!"

And indeed, soon after, the Black Swordsman jumped on a nearby chair and from it at the Landlady, simultaneously striking with both weapons, both of which changed midswing, into different attacks.

The landlady managed to block the first of the rapid hits that followed from above, and the second, she even dodged the third. So were the fourth and fifth-each with faster and faster movement. But the sixed landed on her head, with enough force to be very unpleasant.

Next thing, Kirito stood still, unmoving, as he landed. It took Uzume a few moments to realize why.

The cane that Miya-san used as sword was directly under Kirigaya-san's chin, faster than any of them could see, and she seemed to have a frightening feeling of dread around her, as though she was about to pull a real blade from her cane and slaughter them all.

"Your win Miya-san", Kirigaya-san said, his tone flat.

Before anyone had enough time to even blink, both the frightening aura, and the cane disappeared, as if teleporting, so fast that the victory seem like a dream, some unreal mirage- one moment Kirito at her mercy, the other they are few meters apart, the Lady's cane out of sight.

"I apologize, Kirigaya-kun, your hit on my head has irritated me." The Landlady cheerfully told. "I do hope you weren't intending to hit me on the head so that I might feint, and drag me to your bedroom-oh what would my dear Takehito think of it."

Glad to have the tone of the conversation change to playful teasing, Kirito released the breath he held. And then collapsed, eliciting cries of alarm from the others, as Asuna ran to his side.

Only she wasn't the first to reach the fallen swordsman.

"That", exclaimed Uzume-san in an exited voice and with a smile "was unbelievable. You were all whoosh, tchang, strike! Like a ninja, or from those exaggerated samurai movies-where they jump into flight and pull ridiculous acrobatic maneuvers that are impossible in real life. "

Kagari-san seemed surprised as well, "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes, I wouldn't believe an ashi- a kid like you could fight like this."

Still, she took solace in the fact that it wasn't Kazehana-san either, and that she DIID got to Kazuto-kun before her 'rival'.

And that she was the first to have a chance to properly chastise him for his recklessness.

"Kirito-kun! You shouldn't have fought so long! Those five minutes of spar are too much for you, still! If you just undid all the hard work of the therapy I will ban you from my cooking for a year!" Asuna-san was furious, and the strange threat actually had Kirigaya-san pale drastically.

"I'll carry him inside. Don't worry, Asuna-chan, I'm sure kazuto-kun will be fine. Now why don't you go get some water, I'm sure your boy is thirsty after that workout."

XxXxXx

A few moments later, Kirigaya Kazuto, unable to move due to his exhaustion, found himself carried bridal style to a somewhat familiar bedroom by his Sekirei. _And it is way too weird that I started to think of Kazehana-san as such. I need to spend some time with Asuna, we didn't get to do anything romantic since Kazehana first came upon us that night._ And that was a whole another complication. Due to many reasons.

"You were amazing back there lover-kun!" _speak of the devil…_

"No, Kazehana-san, all that time, from the start, Asama-san was playing with me. She held back, a lot. I only got the first hit because she wasn't expecting me to know what I'm doing, and the last due to the attack being a strange move-she must've learned swordsmanship from very traditional sources, and was surprised by my deviation from the standardized styles.

Despite all that she kept going faster and stronger all the time, becoming more than I could in my healing body, faster and stronger than I was before SAO. And she was still holding back! Only when she got angry by the bump on the head, did she show a glimpse of what she could really do , and she defeated me in a blink than. She would have done so even were I not about to fall from exhaustion, even if I was fresh and full of energy, and at my prime, even my character from SAO would have lost fast, if She were to go all out.

She would be a floor boss on the floors past eighty for sure, were she in SAO, with Kayaba only having the GM console to make him stronger."

"You shouldn't compare yourself to Miya-san, Kazuto-kun, she is beyond you and me combined. She would have destroyed half of Tokyo with just her sword easily, if she went all out. She-is right behind me, isn't she?"

Dumbfounded by both confirmation of his claims by Kazehana, who was surprisingly serious about it, the way she only was when discussing very important topics (like the Sekirei Game talk they had that morning a few days before) and the new scary information about Asama-san's ability, made only worse by the malice in her eyes as she stood behind the Wind Sekirei, Kazuto could only nod slowly.

"Ara ara, you shouldn't scare tired children with such ridiculous claims-I am but a young Widow."

"Asama-san, who are you, really? No human could move as fast as you did towards the end."

The malice was gone from her eyes, as if it was never there, as if Miya really was a young widow, and nothing else.

"And yet you seemed to keep up with me, even if you exhausted yourself. How did you manage that?"

"You broadcast your strikes with the shoulders, and I have a fast reaction time-I fix my swings instinctively midstrike according to what I read from your shoulders, and legs. But towards the end it was getting harder and harder for me to see it, with the fast way you moved."

"Oh", the Landlady paused in thought, "That is most impressive, most impressive. I suppose that you may have earned some answers, especially seeing as you apparently won't move into the Inn, instead staying in your love hotel with your two women."

"Asama-san!" called twin voices of dismay-feminine and masculine.

"Ah, don't worry, Asuna-san, I understand what it is to be young…" the young widow continued teasing.

"It…That's not like that at all!" Asuna exclaimed, blushing red as a tomato. "We live in three separate hotel rooms, in a most respectable hotel."

"So, Asama-san, you were saying about me earning some answers." _Don't change the topic again._ Kirigaya-san voiced _._

"Well", Asama-san shrugged, "I guess you could say that I am a goddess-the Goddess of Sekirei." she smiled as if it said everything.

"Rejoice Kirito! You forced a goddess to show her earthshaking power and reveal her magnificent glory in that duel! You were so good that I was forced to use more of my speed and strength than humans have, and still you held your own, even if it took all you had. You truly have the superior technique. You have proven yourself worthy of my Sekirei- I bless the union between you and Kazehana."

XXXXXXXXXX

Teaser of next chapter: "So, about that Harem you have here… " Argo the Rat smirked, like the cat who found herself locked in a cage with many canaries, "Are there any vacancies?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to make a good battle scene, but it was my first attempt at writing such a thing. I hope it was passable. I tried to make it interesting and not curbstomp without nerfing either one, despite the difference in their power levels-and did it by having Miya hold back most of her power. Kirito has a better technique, but Miya is no amateur, and she has more speed and strength then he will ever have, having once sinked ships with shockwave of her sword, as well as a good grounding in technique, so she knows how to use that power effectively.


	13. Chapter 13

Unsure what to make of the revelations from Asama-san, as well as tired, _Mostly exhausted and aching everywhere, I have never pushed myself so hard IRL,_ Kazuto tried to enjoy his pretense at a nap. _Hopefully it will allow me to delay the inevitab-_

"Kirito-kun", the lovely voice of his girlfriend chimed with such saccharine sweetness, "I know you are awake", and then a whisper at his ear, "No Desserts for you the entire month!"

"No! Asuna, please have mercy!" _T-this is even worse than I feared._ "Please reconsider- we needed to get back into shape and that was a good safe place to grind sword skills in private from the other players in this Sekirei Game."

"I'm Furious, Kirito-kun! This could offset your recovery! What if something were to happen to you? What if Asama-san were to hold back even slightly less? You could even die!" anger gradually crept into her voice.

"Don't leave me Kirito-kun, it was hard enough to witness that Duel against Heathcliff. Don't you dare leave me!" she whispered, tears falling freely from her eyes.

"I'm very sorry I worried you like that, I really regret that. Sorry, Asuna, please don't cry. I'll make it up to you, you'll see! "

"It better be something good. Also, you are grounded! No more going outside your rooms without telling me first, no more solo kendo training early morning-you will call me as well, and I will join you."

"Yes dear." Kirito surrendered, and sighed.

At the joking form of address, Asuna's cheeks grew red, and in a tone of voice hinting trouble for a wrong answer, known to men married, engaged, and even those who only have girlfriends, asked.

"Would you care to repeat that, Kazuto-kun? I think I misheard you."

No fool, despite his inexperience in social ways, and in women, he knew better.

"As the Sub-commander of the Knights of Blood commands!"

Though not by much.

As Asuna was about to berate him, he continued.

"You know, I was still a member right till the end, and you are the highest ranking after Heathcliff."

She suddenly had a look of mischief in her eyes, one that made him feel uncertain.

XxXxXx

Kazehana silently moved away from the door leading to her Ashikabi, Smiling.

_He is fine, and the rift between the two seems to be on the way to mending. I will help my cute clueless Ashikabi to make it up to Asuna later. I'm glad. I was afraid she would drift away, unable or unwilling to handle my intrusion and claim on our boy. I really want this to work out for all three of us._

_And Sub-Commander, that gives me an idea, I wonder if sheet girl got certain costumes…_

And bumped into someone.

"Watc-Kazehana? I was just looking for you! Wasn't it super, how your Ashikabi fought against Miya-san, and I would want to experiment on him, wonder if he and minato-sama hehehe , and-"

"You out of your room, Matsu, what a surprise.

"I couldn't miss the Ashikabi that actually tried to stand against Miya out of all of us.

"Is your Ashikabi around? I didn't see him."

"No, he is at work, why?"

Do you have the fight recorded?"

"Yes-"

"Could you please show it to me again? Also there are some things I would like you to help me with, for old times' sake."

XxXxXx

They ended up returning to the hotel by Taxi Asama-san called.

The driver mentioned a cousin having a gas leak explode rand ruin his car, and asked if Kirigaya-san, too, had an accident a few days ago, and had his Mom and girlfriend take care of him.

Kazehana found the thing hilarious and even Asuna played along in the teasing as both pretended that the Sekirei was his mother.

He thought the two didn't get along THAT well.

His thought about the 'Unholy Alliance' of the two against him, and the displeasure at how his girlfriend and his-whatever Kazehana-san was, getting along so well had nothing to do with their teasing towards him. Honest.

Both girls all but carried him into the hotel from the cab-he insisted against being carried like last time, and Asuna, even if she missed his slight blush, had as a clearer of SAO a good enough Intuition to support him on that.

As became the norm these days, they first entered Asuna's room, to unwind and talk. _To begin the daily briefing._

"Asuna, did you remember to discuss the training with asama-san?"

"Yes, someone had to take care of the logistics, and as always it's me. She said I'ts Ok, and that we should return tomorrow."

"You know, 'Dear son', I didn't really get to show my appreciation of your stunt." Kazehana said, with a displeased tone.

With Asuna's reaction and punishment in memory, he prepared himself for whatever punitive action the Sekirei start demanding…

Only to be surprised when she lifted him by the back of his shirt with one hand like a kitten is lifted by the scruff of its neck, and proceeded to kiss him. It was a pack on the lips, and the Sekirei gently lowered and released him shortly afterwards, winking at him.

She then whispered to his ear.

As he tried to regain his wits, Asuna, her face prominent with blush, expressed her opinion.

"Did you have to do this? Maybe one kiss is a marriage ceremony on whatever planet you're from, but it's different here. Couldn't you at least wait till I wasn't in sight? I don't like seeing Kirito-kun with you."

"Sorry, Asuna-chan, but after you no doubt disciplined his stunt against Miya, someone should show our boy appreciation too. Kazuto-kun was heroic and impressive there, and the hero should get the girls."

Asuna was about to reply, but was interrupted by an unexpected voice, from an unexpected direction.

"Way to go, Kii-bou, I knew you had it in you!"

The face peaking at them was of a girl, shorter then asuna and sandy haired, but it was the same face, and more importently, that name-as only one person called him that.

Kazuto had a sinking feeling in his stomach, and weakly spoke, hoping that it was a strange dream and SHE wasn't really there, witnessing the newest turmoil he had, and fearing that reality was in a mood to make him suffer, like the American murphy and his list.

He only uttered one word, and even Asuna paled hearing it. Kazehana just raised an eyebrow.

"Argo."

"So, about that Harem you have here… " Argo the Rat smirked, like the cat who found herself locked in a cage with many canaries, "Are there any vacancies?"

XxXxXx

"Finally I found you, you thought you could just go on as if nothing happened?! You will get what's coming for you; you will get your just desserts, you Beater!"

CXCXCXCXCX

Teaser of next chapter: "I just can't believe he actually has that weird hairstyle IRL, after all that time, and that it's not just something he had in SAO."


	14. Chapter 14

Argo's question left the two SAO survivors before her blushing and stammering, while the Sekirei laughed and laughed…until Kazehana proclaimed her adorable, and messed her hair-as if she was a cute child.

That allowed Asuna and Kirito to calm enough to explain themselves…somewhat.

Argo was amused.

"Only you, Kii-bou, only you. Now I'm almost wishing I was a participating bird too, so I could join your cozy nest with Asuna and Tall-chan here."

"A-argo!" a red face Asuna exclaimed.

"what? Kiibou must be something special if both a refined young lady like yourself and a worldly mature woman like Tall-chan interested in him enough to share. And Aa-chan is certainly very pretty. So what do you say-wanna kick the old woman and help our boyo over there to check his Stamina states?"

"Old woman!? Why you... I am mature, not old. Beside there is much I can teach the boy, and I already have an assistant, you clueless little girl." The insulted Wind Sekirei argued heatedly.

Torn between mortification and impatience, reminded of his aching…well, everything, Kirito decided to take the initiative and distract the two from the topic, despite his misgivings.

"Were you looking for something, Argo?"

"I was hoping to enjoy your bath, and enjoy you bathe, like last time…"both he and Asuna reddened to their ears at remembering THAT particular incident.

"But, I came here to warn you, some of the Beta Testers that survived SAO, and came here for the MBI special treatment have disappeared; they are now missing, maybe dead. None of them were Clearers, but still, take care you two."

She hugged Kirito, and then hugged Asuna, and as she did she whispered to her: "Don't worry; only Lizbeth will get a discount to buy THAT info, no one else will be able to afford it."

Bid them goodbye, and left.

Only for there to be a frantic knocking on the door a minute later, and just as Kazuto opened the door, Argo stumbled in, pushing them both to the floor, and yelling "attack! They're behind me, Kazehana-san!"

As kirito tried to catch her, he raised his hands, and when they fell, said hands ended up on the chest of the Rat. And their fall saved both from the icicle that imbaded itself into the wall behind them like a throwing knife.

An alarmed Kazehana as if teleported to their location, and was about to comment, before dodging an icicle as well.

"Who are you?" she asked the brown haired, bandanna wearing woman who attacked them, only to hear a response from behind said opponent.

"There is no need to answer her, attack them! Show no mercy to these Beaters!"

The voice was masculine, and though she had no clue what a 'Beater' was, the expression on the face of her Ashikabi told her it was nothing good.

When her opponent called "Icicle Snow storm!" and a barrage of icicle flew towards them, Kazehana used her wind ability to generate winds that threw the icicles away. Allowing the two who fell at the entrance, the time to get out of the way, and then get up.

As Argo watched the Battle of Elements, now in the hallway, between Tall-chan, who used winds to scatter aside the opposing ice, and attack, while the strange woman who nearly killed her made icicles for attacking, and dodged the air attacks, shocked.

Then Tall-chan exclaimed "Kazuto-kun, she is too strong, if I'm to hold much longer I need your help!" and looked at Kirito-who just nodded, and then told Argo "Cover me", as he tried to safely get to the now retreating wind controller.

Once he reached her, the woman focused an attack on her opponent-a powerful gust of wind. And then grabbed, and just like before-when the Rat surprised them, picked kazuto up, holding him by his shirt, and kissed him, only this time it was deep, and with tongue.

Both Argo, and the now arrived Asuna were shocked, and therefore nearly missed what Kazehana was saying.

"Wind of my pledge, blow away the dark clouds that befall my Ashikabi!"

After that what proceeded could only be called a hasty beat down, as Wind literally overwhelmed Ice, and a strong Gale pushed the other girl into the opposing wall, and through the window outside.

Asuna hurried to look at the window-and she saw the other Sekirei was still moving, if only barely, while Kirito ran to the stairs, followed by Argo, and called loudly: "Kazehana, don't let him escape!"

At the command the Sekirei of the Wind literally flew forward.

By the time Argo got there, half carrying Kirito, who nearly collapsed on the stairs, and Asuna behind them, worried about the woman that fell through the window, they saw Kazehana sitting on the stairs, only the fingers on her right hand moving, as a mini tornado kept a familiar figure afloat, yelling and unable to touch ground.

It turned out to be someone all three survivors of Aincred knew.

"I just can't believe he actually has that weird hairstyle IRL, after all that time, and that it's not just something he had in SAO." Argo exclaimed.

"That explains so much though, I bet this is the reason for the disappearance of SAO Beta testers-Isn't that right Kibao?" an angry Kirito exclaimed.

"You left us to die in there- you are the reason Diabel, and so meny others didn't make it through kayaba's madness- you took all the good items, hogged all the best quests, all the while laughing behind our backs. You don't deserve to live while better men died!"

"Kazehana-san is there any contingency in the Game for attacks on none-players?"

Asuna asked.

Kazehana grimaced, and then nodded, "Yes, there is, as well as a proper etiquette to a battle, though with the ruckus made, I think MBI is on the way."

"Argo, I think it's best if- Argo?" a confused Kirito looked around for their suddenly missing companion.

"She disappeared just before you called her." The Sekirei helpfully answered.

As the two remaining humans went outside to greet MBI intercept team, and hopefully explain the situation to them, Kazehana addressed her 'prisoner'.

"Kibao, was it? Well let me tell you what usually happens when someone tries to use Sekirei to attack nonparticipants, and who usually is dispatched to deal with them."

XxXxXx

As the MBI team got to them, Kazuto and Asuna spotted a familiar face-a 'Doctor' that oversaw a therapy session of theirs.

she was accompanied by a Katana wielding woman, whose mere presence made the hairs at Kirito's neck to stand.

A shared glance at Asuna confirmed that she, too, felt unease due to that woman.

"So you are the boy who managed to hit Miya in a swordfight, huh...you don't look much."

"Err...What swordfight?" the Clearer of Aincred asked, pretanding to be ignorant of what she spoke of, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"No need for false modesty, The duel was recorded, and gone viral-if that is what you could do after being bedridden", and then she got almost nose to chest to him, bent a bit, and whispered into his ear, "I just can't wait untill you get full health-then we could really cut loose-i think you could be a most satisfying appetizer before the fight with Miya, and should you survive, my hell", she huskily continued after a small pause, "I will introduce you to my heaven."

That Kirito was no longer as shocked as he felt that he should have been, was saying something about the his last few days.

instead he asked the Doc, whom Kazehana and Asuna talked with, for a pen and paper, wrote something and called: "Sword Lady, wait a moment please", as she, surprised, waited, and upon reading the note he gave her, looked thoughtful.

As the group departed, Sekirei and the cactus headed NOT Ashikabi in tow, Takami asked Karasuba, "What did the kid wrote you?"

"Oh, nothing important... Say, do we still have any of the AmuSpheres Minaka played with before."

CXCXCXCXCXCX

Teaser for the next chapter: Kirito, Didn't know how it turned up that way, and no matter how hard he tried.

_Though I definitely should have expected it at some point._

For when he woke up in bad, he felt something soft to his right, and something even softer, and clearly not a pillow to his left, and held in his arm.

it took way too much time for his brain to finish rebooting, and wake up completely.

For he was sure that he heard a whisper from somewhere nearby, and to his side. "Yesss, master".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for cutting the battle scene, but i'm still new to writing them, and didn't want to ruin it.
> 
> The opponent here was Akitsu, whom Kibao found in the park, after her previous Ashikabi called her useless and sent away.


	15. Chapter 15

Kirito didn't know how it turned up that way, no matter how hard he tried to figure it out later.

_Though I definitely should have expected it at some point._

For when he woke up in bad, he felt something soft to his right, and something even softer, and clearly not a pillow to his left, and held in his arm.

It took way too much time for his brain to finish rebooting, and wake up completely.

For he was sure that he heard a whisper from somewhere nearby, and to his side. "Yesss, master".

Kazuto couldn't help, but instinctively squeeze the hand holding the pillowy softness, in his waking but not-there-yet state of mind. * squeeze* * squeeze*. Though, the resultant sound jumpstarted him better than coffee ever did in the late night gaming sessions his father used to complain about, or the mornings following them.

_This is just like a scene from that magazine that Yugeo's older brother surprised us with THAT time._

Jumping into a sitting position, his hand leaving the Soft as if burned, and his cheeks reddening just as much, Kirito opened his eyes and confirmed, that yes, he really had both Asuna and Kazehana -SAN in the same bad with him, laying to his sides.

Only the confirmation of his fast analyzing gaze, that all three still had their sleepwear on, calmed the panic he felt and probably his blood pressure from suicidal levels to merely alarming ones.

Fortunately, Asuna seemed still asleep.

Unfortunately, a surprise hug from behind on his sitting position confirmed that she was the only one of the three of them.

_Please god, let no one ever learn of this. . ._

And then the owner of the softness that poked at his back, and kirito would have never believed a loner like him to have ever been privileged to feel before SAO, started whispering at his ear, an a husky, seductive voice.

It spoke of things that only made his tomato red blush spread to his ears and neck, describing things he and Asuna haven't done yet, things that she probably wasn't ready, and judging by his lack of consideration before hearing now, he probably wasn't as well.

_This is just like a Boss fight, just like a Boss fight, you fought the Gleam Eye alone, you were part of the group fighting the Skull Reaper, you can do it Kirito. . ._

Doing his best to not let the storm of his embarrassment, fascinated dread and discomfort show in his voice, he ask in as calm as a voice as he could manage.

"Please, let me go, Kazehana-san."

"…"

Luckily for Kirito, the Sekirei freed him of her hold.

"How did we get into these positions, Kazehana-san?"

"Both of you were exhausted yesterday, and fell asleep as soon as you found a place to sit when we returned. I guess it was too much excitement for one day for you."

Kazuto found himself unsurprised, for some reason, that this time her voice was cheerful and friendly, and didn't retain its previous form.

However any farther questions he might have had were interrupted.

"Good morning, Kiri – to?"

A shocked Asuna finished her greeting, remembering that they were supposed to sleep in separate rooms, sat straight, and looked around.

All three of them were in the same bad, wearing sleeping clothes, of a sort, an-

"I don't remember changing before bad!" Asuna exclaimed, her reddening, as she looked between the two.

Kazuto himself paled at that thought, and just to make sure again, peaked under the covers. _Yep, these are the boxers I had on yesterday…and there is_ _ **nothing**_ _else._

"I couldn't just leave you two love-birds asleep on chairs in your clothes, so I stripped you to your underwear, and put a nighty I found in her room on Asuna-chan, then I put you two in the bad, and I must've dosed off myself.

Kirito wanted to bring her own apparel, or lack there-off, as the Sekirei only seemed to have her bra on above the waistline, when he finally turned to look at her.

"Don't worry, kids, we didn't really do anything and this is nothing we didn't see before. Speaking of before I think you are late for your therapy-it's probably too late to go now, but we should see to breakfast, and I'll call an acquaintance at MBI and ask if it can be done still, somehow. Maybe they will agree to send a home visiting instructor; I think Takami owes us for doing the Disciplinary squad's job…

XxXxXx

Asuna wanted to protest the entire thing, and say something against her current predicament, but…

 _But we did end up seeing plenty of each other THAT time, in physiotherapy, and I don't want to lose the 'raid leader privileges' for that 'Kirito raid' she competes with me… and I can't believe I just thought that._ She blushed at the 'Kirito Raid' thought.

It was difficult to keep herself from unloading her Fury at the Sekirei, or the boy that Caught her eye, but doing otherwise would only make things worse between them, and she really did love Kazuto. Her acceptance of it wasn't affected by the sight of her boy in only boxers at all. Honest!

Asuna decided to calm herself, by busying herself with preparation of some sandwiches, soon however, THAT Woman came.

Kazehana-san told her that Takami will smooth things with their doctors, and a physiotherapist will be sent to their hotel room afternoon, meanwhile Kazehana was to continue the special restorative lotion massages (and the Sub-Commander of the KoB SAO Guild wondered if that part was truth).

She also revealed that according to what Takami-san told her, the man from yesterday, the former player known to her and Kirito as Kibao, was to be detained by MBI, as their capture of him saved him from being 'dealt with' by the Disciplinary Squad in a more permanent way, and Minaka was not against merely 'detaining' him, just in case the Black Sekirei, apparently the sword wielding woman that put all the Instincts of Both Aincrad veterans on high alert yesterday, decided to pay him a visit in the same vain as she usually did to those who broke the rules of the Sekirei Game.

Asuna wondered if that infuriating man had enough sense, or leftover instinct from SAO- the way she and Kirito, and (she suspected) every other Clearer and maybe some of the more intense high and mid-levels, to know better than to provoke or argue with Her. The Flesh resolved herself to not care-he tried to kill Kirito-kun, outside the game and after SAO ended, and from what Argo said, before her disappearing act, already killed some survivors.

If he will ever get near them again, she vowed to do her best to have the Yuuki family lawyers throw the book at him, and try to imprison him for as long as possible.

Unfortunately, the Sekirei that was with him, that he SENT TO KILL THEM, seemed to have escaped. From Kazehana's expression it was not surprising, and a search was unlikely.

Their GM probably preferred to have her participating in the Game, most likely.

XxXxXx

The Girl known as The Rat, Argo to her friends, peaked around again, and confirmed that the coast was clear, before climbing out of the sewer and into an alley. One she became familiar with. The bag she hid beforehand was nearby, and she pulled the deodorant bottle, to cover the sewage smell, and changed the upper layer of her clothes into a runner's outfit. She already had the sweat from hurrying in her getaway.

_Just like Dad always told me, always prepare an escape route or five._

That he was an Intelligence gatherer and user by profession, only meant that she had his advice about some of the falsities in movies, and a realistic analysis sometimes-through which she ferreted some more tips from him.

The medieval and System-supported environment of Aincrad threw her, but was also the ground for experience and practice of her own.

She felt closer to the truth of what exactly was happening in this city, and knew that MBI was in charge of it. Argo just hoped that the surveillance devices that probably were in Kii-bou's room were connected to the electric infrastructures she 'played with' before visiting him, or vulnerable to her other attempts to disable them.

And that she will get the chance to properly tease Kirito about his ménage à trois. And maybe tease Asuna a bit more about joining in, or telling Lizbeth so she could.

Because as she turned to flee from the concluding fight, the Rat sensed as if close behind her was a Cat. Someone in the group that she had seen from a distance to have collected the bastard, Kibao, was upsetting her survival instincts.

XxXxXx

As a She sat in the motel room she was hiding in, watching the recording of the fight between what could only be another Sekirei, and a boy, who was according to the responses, an Ashikabi, of all things, with the boy putting an amazing fight, the Sekirei felt, for the first time since her almost winging, hope. Maybe the boy, that 'Swordsman', could be the Ashikabi for her, with one Sekirei already with him, she wouldn't be the only one having to fight, nor so lonely. Maybe this time it would be better than her last attempt?

The Sekirei repeated the fight clip, and proceeded to watch he who was hopefully her future Ashikabi wield two Shinai against a Sekirei and hold his own.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Teaser for the next chapter: "Well", a somewhat amused Matsu cheerfully commented, "It looks like another girl wants to join your Harem, Kirito-sama!"


	16. Chapter 16

The nurturing lotion Kazehana gently massaged on the barely clothed bodies of her two 'Darlings' seemed to have an effect, as both looked MUCH more healthy and less thin, then that time, when she first came to visit their medical checkup and helped them with that particular procedure. With the current muscle development rate, she suspected that both may end up with more muscular bodies than they had before the enforced coma.

The thought of the 'eye candy' both would probably become was just the icing on the cake of their recovery and return to health. It still raised her mood.

Kazuto –Kun and Asuna-Chan also were slightly, just a tiny bit, less bashful and nervous about it. A bit less shy with the peaks at the others.

_Getting them gradually used to the partial exposure, and to us three together seems to work, and will bear fruit soon. Let Matsu and the others fight over their Ashikabi, he is older, and more ready to be a lover, I will take my time with my Lovebirds, until all three of us are ready and our will be the sweeter love for it._

Afterwards they dressed and called in Room Service, and ordered lunch. Asuna-san allowed her to take one of the sandwiches she made earlier, and the Sekirei would pinch small parts, and sneak to her Ashikabi under the table, when the Sub –Commander of KoB wasn't looking, much like a kid would feed their pet dog under the table.

Though the Wind Controller suspected that her Ashikabi would ignore the comparison for the sake of the sandwiches- _they are really delicious_ \- and would remember her mercy while he was in the metaphorical Doghouse and forbidden to reach for them, Asuna-san's glare proving very discouraging.

The MBI Physiotherapist Takami sent wasn't one to previously attend either of her dears, and arrived much later, and seemed professional in his checks and helpful in his instructions. Though he did seem somewhat nervous, and kept glancing at her.

Kazehana wondered if she met him before.

The relatively smooth and good day had a nice ending- as she dragged first her Ashikabi to change clothes, claiming "Kazuto-san, hurry up, or we will be late!" leaving him in a room with a set of clothes before him.

And Asuna-san was next, as she was pulled into the bedroom-"Asuna-san here change into these, quickly, it's important!"

And then both SAO survivors, two stunned by the constant, urgent prodding and instruction from the woman, were dragged to a cab that drove for destination unknown… Which turned out to be a nice western style restaurant-with already reserved and paid for table, where the two could enjoy their evening meal, and each other's company without a Sekirei shaped third wheel- thus strengthening the bond of love between the two, while Kazehana kept outside, out of sight.

Both seemed to blush at the attention when a musician playing a violin approached their table, and look at each other adoringly, taking a hold of each other's hand.

It looked like such a cute young love…

Both teens seemed to enjoy their outing greatly, and while they did separate to their rooms later, both had the strength to change and go to their own beds, this time.

Even if when Kazehana sneaked into their rooms, through the windows, both were already deep asleep, and somewhat smiling.

She figured there to be no need for her 'help' this time.

_Thank you for arranging all this, Matsu, I'll save a bottle of some of the good stuff for when you manage to corner your Ashikabi to some 'alone together time', outside of vicinity of Miya._

And so, Kazehana spent the reminder of her night sitting on the roof of the hotel, a bottle of Sake in hand, gazing at the moon, and thinking about her good day with her Ashikabi, and her comrade for his heart.

The Sake tasted particularly good that night.

_I think this is the first time I actually really drank, since moving into here, with those two, I even think about Him much less, it doesn't hurt as much, and I only now noticed…_

"To new and wonderful beginnings! Kampai!"

XxXxXx

The following morning, Kazehana woke up to an infernal noise, in a more familiar condition.

_As good as it was, to enjoy Sake-Sama again, the 'morning after' headaches decided to return as well. Urgh! Why are my ears ringing? Oh…_

The answer was a particularly loud and obnoxious ringtone from her cellphone- and a massage from her friend to hurry and wake up, if she wanted to make it in time the her harem's medical checkup.

Oh… now the Sekirei remembered, somewhat…

_Thank you-for making sure I wake up on time for this, and curse you-for waking me up._

She hazily prepared to her morning ablutions, and afterwards hurried to MBI.

She got just in time for her favorite part of the treatments-and after shooing the surprised and even scandalized nurse, reached for that miracle muscle cure of a Lotion…

XxXxXx

"The surveillance systems damaged again?" Takami asked the passing technician.

"Y-yes, Sahashi-San, this is the fifth time… if not for the rodent like teeth marks at the cut of wiring, I would have been worried that it was some active sabotage, or espionage, but it seem to be Rats in the Sewers, like Lamperouge-san claimed. I wasn't certain if I should bother the director with such minor things, but…"

"Don't worry, just fix it back, I will see about calling exterminators, and inform the director, if needed."

"Thank you, Sahashi-san."

_Rats in the sewers, huh?_

Sahashi Takami was about to continue to her business, but reconsidered, and asked the man about a strangeness she noticed.

"By the way, did you see Karasuba today?"

"No, Sahashi-san. Nor were there any calls for cleanup teams." He shuddered at the memory of previous cleanup calls on the behalf of the Black Sekirei.

"Strange…"

XxXxXx

The three got to Miya's, and after a welcome from Musubi, entered, and were guided to the back yard- where their first session of sword training in the premises of the hospitable Landlady of the Inn would begin (after some argument between Asuna and Asama-san, Kirito was afraid to even ask about the details of it) it was decided that the two will start with a short cooking lesson for the benefit of the later, before proceeding to swordsmanship.

As Asuna kept explaining to the Widow about its intricacies, and Kirigaya-kun sat nearby, eagerly awaiting the masterpiece they were to cook, Kazehana excused herself, to check out if she forgot anything in her old room.

Later, another woman, one who introduced herself as 'Matsu- Kazehana's best friend, and hacker extraordinary', decided to join them to, as she claimed…"Discover the mystery of Asuna-Chan cooking-for science!"

However, just as they finished, there was someone at the door.

Asama-san, Asuna-san, and the kitchen accompaniment, found a brown haired, grey eyed girl, with a ribbon in her hair, wearing a tight white gown and black stockings as well as black long gloves.

And both she and the others figured that she was likely a Sekirei, even if the giant hammer behind her wasn't enough of a clue.

The Sekirei seemed surprised at the crowd that greeted her, but quickly found her composure, and turned to the direction of Kirigaya-san, looking serious, before slowly walking towards him, and when she got a few inches distance, she whispered sow quietly that only he heard her saying "Number 84, Yashima", and quickly, with a speed that would have reminded the Black Swordsman of his girlfriend 'The Flash', grabbed the back of his head with one of her hands, and kissed him on the lips.

In the background Asuna shouted "Not again!"

Well", a somewhat amused Matsu cheerfully commented, "It looks like another girl wants to join your Harem, Kirito-sama!"

XxXxXx

In the privacy of her room, Kazehana decided to spend some quality time with the bottle before going downstairs to enjoy whatever meal Asuna-chan was teaching Miya to cook.

She had no idea what was happening downstairs at that moment…

As she raised her Sake cup, and toasted to her Darlings, the cup slipped from her hand, falling to the floor, and spilling its contents.

_This is a bad sign…_

_CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX_

_Teaser for the next chapter: Kibao-san is a good man!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was little obvious action on the main plot because i wanted Kirito and Asuna to have a day without Sekirei related worries-just some slice of life, to show that they try to live their life despite Minaka's Game hanging over their heads. I tried to make the night a charming scene.
> 
> Comments? Complai(me)nts? Feed the Review box below-its hungry for reviews!


	17. Chapter 17

And so, once again, Kirigaya Kazuto, Kirito, found himself kissed by a woman who was a complete stranger.

The kiss was deep and full of desperation, and Kazuto was left speechless after it, too dazed for words.

The girl however was very vocal. And apparently he wasn't s good a kisser as he wanted to believe himself to be, as she found reason to complain.

"Why didn't I get my wings?" dismayed, she tried again, to no result.

Kirito was already mostly back to himself by the third attempt, put his hands on her shoulders, to hold her at a distance, interrupting it.

Her response was a panicked whine.

"Why aren't you winging me? What did I do wrong?"

Asuna actually released a breathe of relief at the lack of lightshow in for of wings she remembered from the first meeting with Kazehana-san, and the confirmation of failure to wing from what that Ska-Sekirei said.

As much as she was, unfortunately, starting to get used to **That** one, she wasn't ready for more.

In the back of her head, some inner part of her whispered an ominous 'yet'. She did her best to ignore the thought.

It was Asama-san that spoke next, as she gently put her hand on the shoulder of the distraught Sekirei.

"Calm down, Yashima-san! And get a hold of yourself! This is not a fault of your own-"

"B-but, but I kissed him deeply, and I know that he is an Ashikabi already, he already has a Sekirei, doesn't he?

The brave way he fought you in that video, despite you obviously being a Sekirei as well, the way he got you into a corner, just before the video stops- it was just like He said- a brave strong man, worthy of me. How could he NOT be my destined Ashikabi? What did I do wrong?" the woman pleaded to Asama-san, crying all the way.

"Illicit acts within the Inn are PROHIBITED", the landlady gently chastised the distraught young woman, while the Hanya mask that appeared to the side and the Aura of Doom radiated from it gave a Grave weight to the declaration. The newcomer was too scared and shocked to move, and even Kazuto and Asuna remained motionless.

The last was pleased that they refused the invitation to become tenants here, for some reason, though.

The landlady sighed, with a sad look on her face, as she explained.

"Ashikabi are special. There is a unique trait that allows certain humans to wing Sekirei, that is present to various degrees within all Ashikabi. Unfortunately, some Ashikabi has a weaker variation of it, thus lesser ability to Wing Sekirei, while others a opposite- can Wing a large number of them. The latest medical checkup of Kazuto-kun have incidently revealed revealed that in his case- the trait is not very strong, and he is unlikely to have a big Flock, like Certain Others. He might have one more Sekire, two is the uppermost, two, should Fate decide so, but he will not be able to wing just any Sekirei.

I am Sorry, Yashima-san, but the Young man is not enough of an Ashikabi to be able to wing you, you are not at fault, it is merely fate. There is a very good Ashikabi somewhere out there, just as brave and strong, waiting for his destined Sekirei."

Asama-san then changed her tone into something cheerful, and in an attempt to make the atmosphere a pleasant one, addad.

"You are more than welcome to stay here at the Inn, as a guest, for the time being, and I am sure that even if he is not the Ashikabi for you, young Kirigaya-kun would be happy to help you find the one fated to give you Wings."

Miya then turned to look at the young man in question, and in a pleasant tone, spoke to him, a Hanya mask appearing as if from nowhere and a feeling not unlike that he had just before entering the room of Skull-Reaper.

"Isn't that right, Boy?"

"…"

"Well, there you have it, silence means assent." The Mask and Dread gone, as well as the danger lurking behind her eyes, leaving only a prettily smiling woman, as the cheerful tone became playful.

"Maybe you will get to know Kazuto-kun enough to realize that another Ashikabi might not be so bad."

XxXxXx

Asuna was ashamed to admit, and will never do so, but while part of her was incredulous about what Asama-san just said, about Kazuto-kun's checkup, and the testing apparently done, _not to mention how come she knows about it,_ she felt relieved upon learning that her Kirito-kun was 'not Ashikabi enough' to have a Sekirei harem as big as the one the young man living here, Sahashi-san, seemed to have.

_Just one more, two as an unlikely maximum-but that is very unlikely. And considering that those Wingable by him might already be all winged by others…_

_This is still too much!_

She than remembered Kibao.

_But then again, He needs them, Kazehana-san was able to protect him in a way I couldn't, and she did act somewhat like a big sister to us sometimes (It was nice, in rare moments, to have an Onee-chan). She was also the one to arrange the Date i had with Kazuto-kun afterwards, in a place so fancy he would not have thought to take me to._

_And the awkward way he was inside, as if visiting such a high class place for the first time-it was so cute and funny._

Then again it was quite likely, and Asuna felt a bit guilty for making fun of it.

But the true shame came from the way she thought more about how glad she was that the harem they were forced into had hard limits set in.

Despite the increased danger and chance of injury, or worse, to her beloved.

_Oh, who am I kidding, the way he used to find trouble in Aincrad, Kirito will probably somehow end up compensating for the 'Sekirei Impotence' by ending up with normal girls wanting to join in._

At that point she thought of her friend and Blacksmith in that castle of dreams, Lizbeth, and the rueful cheer at the thought evaporated.

XxXxXx

"Kikouka-san, there are guests to see you, it is from the ministry."

"Please let them in."

The man who entered was a suited, and looked the stereotypical government agent.

He was followed by another man, in JSDF uniform, whose military insignia was that of a Colonel.

It was the second man that spoke.

"So, I hear that you have been digging about a certain city…"

XxXxXx

Much later, as the departed to the hotel, and there to Asuna's hotel room, the girl oversaw Kazuto-kun checking up an email, and the address as a MBI one.

"Some news about Kibao?" she asked, suddenly worried.

There was yet to be a direct Email from the company.

"You know Kibao-san?" a surprised Yashima, that sdecided to follow them, clinging to the idea of Kirito if not being the Ashikabi fated for her, like she first thought, then the one meant to guide her to her destined one.

Asuna looked at her surprised.

"Do I want to know how you have come to meet that person?"

Distaste at such an encounter, and the thought about the man oozing from her.

"Why do you dislike Kibao-san?"

"At first I thought him to be nothing but a troublemaker, b-"

"That's not true!" the Sekirei exclaimed with such a fervor that Kazehana, who set aside, a bottle in hand, stood up, and seemed to take a subtle stance, her hold on the bottle tightening.

"Kibao-san is a good man!" she continued, "He saved me from an Ashikabi that wanted to forcefully Wing me, and beat him up, then told me to make sure the man I would be with was of the decent sort before going with them. I would have been the Sekirei of that jerk if not for him!"

All three other occupants of the room were stunned by her words, and it was Kirito who broke the silence and spoke first.

"Be as it may, he still did many bad things, he killed people, innocent people! He was tried to kill me and Asuna just a few days ago, for no good reason! We would have died if not for Kazehana!"

Yashima-san broke into tears, as she exclaimed-This is not true! This can't be true! Why are you saying such lies?"

As she uttered these words, she ran away, slammed the room door open, and disappeared into the corridor, and out of sight of the others.

CXCXCXCXCXCX

Teaser for the next chapter: neither Kirito, nor Asuna knew what to expect when the Sekirei told them that she will take care of cooking, but it certainly wasn't that.

 _Though I definitely should have expected it at some point._ Kirito thought.

For before them stood at the kitchen counter Kazehana, dressed in an Apron.

And nothing else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the answer to questions about the harem of Sekirei Kirito is to get, and why it won't all that much of one.
> 
> though Argo, Lizbeth, and other not sekirei girls might show interest in joining...
> 
> i hope that the way i showed Asuna, and her thoughts about the entire thing seems realistic-i wanted the harem to be realistic, and still be a thing that happened, without making her, or Kirito too much OOC.
> 
> i wanted to start flashing kibao as i interprated him in this fic- he is still the jerk and power hungry fool, and his hatred for the 'BEATERS' from SAO is great-it led him to trying to kill them through a Sekirei, but he never did his abuse in sexual manner. at least in this fic-verse.
> 
> He is the kind of a guy who would have his Sekirei kill those who slighted him in SAO, but will still interfere when some jerk tried to forcefully kiss a girl who didn't want him.
> 
> more will be expanded in later chapters.
> 
> And as the Teaser hints, we will return to the harem comedy fulltime next chapter.


	18. Chapter 18

This was a nightmare-an absolute nightmare!

The entire mission went FUBAR!

All went as expected, without a hitch, almost too easy to be real, and then, that, that…woman… appeared out of nowhere and started slaughtering through his soldiers like hot knife through butter!

"Come out, come out… I have a surprise for you…"

The demon in female form taunted the survivor who ran and hid, while his comrades were killed.

The lone survivor held his breath, fear dominating his thoughts.

"I know you are here… there is no need to make it any longer than it has to be-I'll make it real quick!" the woman called to her surroundings, a single sword in one hand.

That was what put him off at the start- who came to battle with a single sword and thin black clothes now days?

His instincts screamed at him, and he ducked, as a sword hit where his head was a moment before, with inhuman speed.

"Now I got you!" triumphantly, Karasuba called, a bloodthirsty smile on her face as she proceeded to fight the last member of what used to be two dozens of combat ready veterans.

He fought longer than the others, desperation enhancing him to last longer, but he too, was struck the deathblow.

As he saw her lick the blade that killed him, the last thoughts of Kagemune were- _Find and take care of the PKer that harassed the Salamander players Mortimer ordered. You have a big group Mortimer said, this is not the Black Swordsman, he said… When I find who introduced that MADWOMAN to ALO, I will make them pay!_

And then he respawned in the faction capital.

XxXxXx

Kirigaya Kazuto, the Beater of SAO, the Black Swordsman Kirito, felt the hairs on his neck stand, as Goosebumps made themselves known, and a surprise cough interrupted the words of his companion.

"Are you alright, Kirigaya-San?"

"I'm fine, someone is probably just gossiping about me, don't worry, Sahashi-san."

_It is probably Argo-just what trouble will she surprise us with this time? She better not have called Lizbeth to come here- that will triple the awkwardness!_

The young man that lived in the Inn where the two were now, and for once, wasn't away for work during the time Kazuto and Asuna came, and decided to watch how an ashikabi would practice fighting (a concept that he found strange for some reason, after seeing Sekirei in action).

"I asked how long you have been practicing, Kirigaya-san? Those moves seemed professional."

"Oh… I practiced for a short while when I was very young, but a couple of years ago I started to train with the sword again, quite intensively."

_If you could call all the fighting in SAO training… it was a real thing._

"It looks really impressive. Maybe I should pick up a sport hobby as well…"

 _What good will this do against a Sekirei? I saw how they fight, and I don't see anything impressive in what you did just now._ The Ashikabi of the north wondered.

"Maybe go for archery? I know a very good archer that could teach you some basics. Be 'the bone of your swords'?"

"What?" a confused Minato asked.

"Nothing, just something from a game a friend of mine told me about, a week ago." The Swordsman replied with a smirk. One that seemed somewhat challenging and mocking.

Both the teen (and Minato dislike the fact that a teen became an Ashikabi, that a kid was dragged into it), and his girlfriend were nothing but polite, and the most peaceful interactions he had with other Ashikabi (Seo not counting- the lightning twins left an impression, even if he grew to like his company as a Sempei to the whole 'Sekirei Game' business).

But his 'Kohei' did not behave as such, showing a surprising amount of confidence, and for some reason, the kid's gaze seemed to mock Minato, as if judging him, and finding him wanting, dismissing him.

And the interaction between the Ashikabi, his human girlfriend and his Sekirei (and how did it even work? Minato had no experience with girlfriends at all prior to his winging of Musubi, but it seemed like double-timing to him for some reason-one was his Sekirei, the other…Not. The dynamic between them seemed strange to him on instinctive level, for some reason).

And Miya seemed to actually respect the two, for some reason. She paid attention to their words, and was less inclined to do her 'Hannya Mask' at them-teasing the blush out of them instead. How did they achieve it, and so fast, while he still had to suffer her manifestation of masked displeasure?

"Didn't your Sekirei come with you?"

"She volunteered to stay behind and prepare a meal for our return, she seemed reluctant to leave, for some reason, and so we agreed."

XxXxXx

Kazehana knew that her quarry was nearby, and after an excuse to have her 'Darlings' leave without her, went to hunt it down.

_Some obstacles are best nipped in the bud, besides, our bond developed enough that if Kirigaya-kun gets in trouble I will feel his distress by now._

She soon spotted her target.

"Hello, dear, I think we need to talk."

XxXxXx

Kirito seemed pleased by the return of his strength, and the progress with his sword training, Asuna was less so, but it was mostly due to her Boyfriend's insistence on her refraining from sparring, and just practicing swinging and katas for now, until she rebuilt a bit more of her endurance.

Still, it was fun to talk about cooking with Miya –san, even if she was her senior. It was nice to have a girl to talk to, again, especially one she could talk about this 'Sekirei Game'.

And now they were returning to the hotel, about to enter Asuna's room, as usual, where Kazehana san would await. For some reason Asuna had a bad feeling about what lay beyond the door.

As she used her keycard, and opened, all seemed as usual. "Kazehana-san? We are back."

"I'm in the kitchen, and the food is about ready. Come here and give me your opinions."

Neither Kirito, nor Asuna knew what to expect when the Sekirei told them that she will take care of cooking, but it certainly wasn't that.

 _Though I definitely should have expected it at some point._ Kirito thought.

For before them stood at the kitchen counter Kazehana, dressed in an Apron.

And nothing else.

"D-don't look Kirito-kun!" a red face Asuna exclaimed, and was about to cover his eyes, only to stumble, and almost fall, as a strong grip caught her.

To her disappointment, it was not her Kazuto-kun, but that loose third wheel of a Sekirei, who smiled mischievously, and in a lustful tone spoke.

"If you were so interested, all you had to do is ask me to show you, Asuna-san."

"Show me?" The 'Flash' asked, confused and wanting clarification as to what the woman meant, wanting her to reassure her that the initial thought that it was alluding to THAT, was a wrong one.

But the Woman of the Wind only tilted her head, and then Asuna felt warmth on her lips, as another woman kissed her. The tongue sliding into her mouth shook her from her shock, and the feel of a chest meshing into her own empowered her attempts to get free from the iron grip that held her, and she was released.

"Why won't you show our boy now?" she smirked at the tomato-red face of the girl, and turned to look at the boy.

"Close your mouth, Kirito-kun, or I won't cook for you at all, I told you not to look! And you! How could you!" The enraged swordswoman didn't train her 'Martial Arts' skill in the game world of Aincrad like Kirito-kun did, nor did she have any experience in RL fighting. So when she swung her fist in anger at the Shameless Seductress Sekirei, who crouched to duck under the attack, Asuna stepped on the Apron, and ended up falling forward, in the process pushing the older woman and tearing the Apron, as she fell on her.

At the sight of asuna lying on a nearly naked Kazehana, in a compromising position, with the former having her upper torso and chest exposed, and the letter somehow ending up with the back of her skirt raised and her panties exposed, the mind of one Kirigaya Kazuto went static.

If any of them said something, he missed it, too busy rebooting his brain.

When he did snap out of it, he was already falling into them, as if pushed by an unseen hand of fate, just as Asuna was about to get up. Ending up somehow between the two, a hand on either side, holding a handful of girl.

It would be only later, that either one will notice that his phone was ringing.

'Kirigaya-san? This is Sahashi Minato, I am sorry to impose, but we need your help, could you and Kazehana-san please call me back as soon as you can? This is important.'

CXCXCXCXCXCXC

Teaser for the next chapter: "I think I have an idea in mind for just the Ashikabi for Yashima-san." Kirito told her, smirking. There was a glint in his eyes that usually forewarned Asuna in Aincrad, that he was about to pull one of his crazy ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappointing people with the Yashima situation-she won't bond with Minato, nor is her part ended, as hinted by the Teaser.
> 
> Whose sibling do you want to come and visit now, Asuna's brother, or Kazuto's sister?
> 
> Don't forget to Review! Suggestions welcome!


	19. Chapter 19

"So", Seo-san spoke, a lit cigarette in his mouth, "Didn't you tell me that you called another Ashikabi? Some kid you wanted me to take a look at?"

"Yes, he didn't answer any of my calls and massages…" Minato frowned.

He hoped that the older man would help him make a better sense of the black wearing Ashikabi that has taken to visiting the Inn. The Kid actually looked with interest at Musubi practicing, and seemed eager to take a shinai and join in.

He was glad that at least most of his Sekirei volunteered to help. Though Tsukiumi's refusal and dislike did make him feel bad about doing it.

_'Snap out of it Minato, the kid won't be a part of it, so focus on the planning with those two will…'_

He missed the last phrase of Seo, only focusing back in time to hear his last sentence.

"Let's give MBI hell"

XxXxXx

"You should have seen this kid, Chiho, barely sixteen, and he swordfighted Miya-the scariest , best sword fighter I knew, it was like something from these exaggerated kung-Fu movies, but for real, with two swords, hiting with one, parried, the second-parried-fwooosh. Jump back and leap at heragain, parry her, twok, then hit with the other one, jump on the stool that was thee, and right on the head! It was almost like a sword Sekirei! "

"Sounds very exciting! Ano, Uzume, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing, I'm just thirsty, I'll be right back"

As the Sekirei went to the vending machine, the man behind her asked.

"Do you think this Sword Ashikabi will pose a threat?"

"No", Uzume answered, her smirk hidden from the man, "I am certain he will not."

"Please don't forget that Higa controls the life of your Ashikabi, or that it is only a matter of time when you will have to face the kid yourself."

XxXxXx

Kirigaya Kazuto woke that morning later than usual, having overslept, in his attempt to not think about last night's fiasco, torn between the desire to pretend the embarrassing event didn't happen, and that little annoying voice known as puberty, that seemed more interested in exploring it. That delighted in disturbing his sleep with dreams about that kiss between his girlfriend and his Sekirei, forever engraved into his memory, and the possible continuations of the scenario, ones that were wilder then the tame ending that happened in reality.

Like the one of him, Kazehana and Asuna…

_'Yeesh I better to take my shower cold this morning. '_

For some reason, as he proceeded to do just that, he could all but hear, in his imagination Yui's disapproving voice, just like that time in ALO, right after he defeated the Salamander general Eugene, when the Cait syth and Sylph faction leaders hugged him, and his pixie of a daughter called at him to not cheat on Mama…

The thought of the former mental health program saddened him, a dull ache in the part of his heart dedicated to her, and a determination to focus more on his plans to reunite his family.

As he finished his shower, and exited, he heard someone, apparently already inside his hotel room.

Alarmed, and with instincts from his years in SAO, he picked up the bamboo training sword he has started keeping always near, and silently sneaked out… only to release the breath he held, and lower the sword upon seeing his 'intruder'.

It was Kazehana-san, napping on the couch, now thankfully dressed in her too short dress.

Kazuto couldn't help the rueful smile as he proceeded to cover her sleeping form, and change, he hoped to meet with Asuna and sneak for today Physiotherapy without the Sekirei and her wondering eyes there.

_'Serves her right for yesterday's fiasco'._

XxXxXx

Asuna was glad that she didn't see Kazehana that morning, or at the therapy sessions, and especially grateful to Kiri-Kazuto-Kun that he insisted that they spend some time in the hotel lobby, before returning to their rooms.

_'just as I start to, somehow, get used to that, that…Woman, she comes and does something like THAT! I really wanted my Rapier at my side this morning, to come at her…and…_

_No! Calm Asuna, keep calm, Kirito-Kun and I have a strong bond, it won't break, deep breathes.'_

"Kazuto-kun, I think I better go to my room now, I need some time to think, you stay here and keep reading." She gestured to the book in his hands 'Mechatronics for beginners'.

He looked around, seeing none in sight, kissed her on the cheek, before she departed.

Asuna was pleased that the room was now empty of Sekirei , as she prepared for her plan.

"The road to a man heart is through his stomach-this is an ancient wisdom, but in kirito's case it's super effective." Nodding to herself- she proceeded to prepare the best dinner Kirito has yet to try.

XxXxXx

Kirito has been too engrossed into his book-which was just what he was looking for, to notice how much time has passed or anything else not nearby, for that matter. So the presence that sat nearby caught him off guard.

"Kazehana-san? Did something happen?"

"You were away for a long time, so I went to check on you."

The boy put the book away, after a glance at the page number, to give all of his attention to the Sekirei.

"I must've been more absorbed into the book then I thought. But I got the feeling that there is something you wanted to talk about?"

Kazehana sighed, and muttered something 'this one actually got a clue' something, before proceeding.

"Yes, I talked to Yashima yesterday, the Sekirei that this Kibao person left an impression on, and I think that you should meet again, to resolve the issue, without her trying to take it out on you, or Asuna- the poor girl got a crush on him, and couldn't help but get one on you as well, and it left her confused, especially with the failed winging, and the animosity she saw between you. It broke her heart, and only an Ashikabi can mend it. So please don't begrudge her. "

"You set her straight about what an idiot her first crush was, then." Asuna spoke, as she rounded in on them.

"I think I have an idea in mind for just the Ashikabi for Yashima-san." Kirito told her, smirking. There was a glint in his eyes that usually forewarned Asuna in Aincrad, that he was about to pull one of his crazy ideas.

His Girlfriend looked at him, and then uttered a disbelieving "NO."

Kazuto smirked. "Klein is often annoying us about lack of girlfriends. Let's help him. The extra work of setting her straight about the kind of creep Kibao is, will mean less time to get in trouble for him."

"I think we have more pressing concerns, kirito-kun, you forgot your phone in my room, yesterday, and there was a massage from Sahashi-san…

XxXxXx

The plan started well, but soon, Matsu reported that the number of soldiers was greater than expected and they were probably expecting this attempt, to escape.

When he wanted to run back and pick up Ku- the remark that the disciplinary squad will kill him stunned him. But he just couldn't leave Kuu alone, especially if it was so dangerous. She was just a little girl!

He promised her.

"Shigi, you go ahead!"

And then his phone rang- Matsu really surprised him with her declaration to go save Kusano.

And then the Blue Sekirei and the Red Sekirei appeared. The later thrashed his dear Musubi, and he found himself holding for dear life, trying not to fall into the river, through the hole in the bridge, a hole made by a single punch.

And just as he managed to, somehow, climb upwards, the crawly, for some reason half naked, for of Musubi was crawling to help him, refusing to run away herself.

XxXxXx

"Damn it, Kazehana-can't you move faster, they might die if we don't get there in time"

"Sorry, Kirigaya-kun, but there is an unfavorable wind."

"I thought you were the Wind Sekirei!" the distraught young man loudly called, still clinging to the roof jumping feminine for of his Sekirei.

"I would need my Norito to be effective against winds that strong!"

"Then why didn't you just say so- lives are at stake! I won't let something like that to limit me, lend somewhere so I can properly kiss you!" _'I won't ever allow anyone else to end like Sachi, never again!'_

"Them's the fighting words, loverboy!" his Sekirei replied, and he could hear the wide smile behind her words plainly.

XxXxXx

Just as Haihane was about to kill Tsukiumi, his poor Sekirei with her lower half of the body trapped under the debris from the bridge, a gust of wind pushed her. Causing her to fall.

"Yo!" a surprisingly familiar voice called. Kirigaya-san looked strange, wearing all black, and holding a pair of bokken in his hands.

"Who is that?" a confused Ashikabi near him asked.

"This is Kirigaya-san, another Ashikabi…"

"Sorry I'm late, but the hero does usually arrive at the last moment." The teen interrupted, his tone unusually cocky.

"Kirigaya-san these are the Disciplinary squad, they will use deadly force. Run away."

The kid didn't even look at him, instead turning towards the Blue Sekirei.

"Kazehana, can you deal with the Red one-she seems like an unarmed combat type, ill take the Claw-weapon, I got experience with those!"

"Why are you doing this?" Shigi asked, Sahashi san surprised him, but this was a complete stranger, and a teenage kid besides. And he intended to fight the Sekirei that trashed them himself?

"I promised to myself to never let a member of my party ever get killed again! Are you ready Kazehana?"

"Yes, Kirito."

The kid just smirked at the strange name, and with a battle cry, actually charged at the claw wielding Sekirei.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Teaser for the next chapter: "You! You do not belong here, you have no fate!" Yume suddenly called loudly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A wild update appears!
> 
> I finally reached a point where the difference from cannon will be seen (next chapter). and i plan to end the battle differently from cannon. also Minato seen Kazuto the teen Ashikabi, and sword overenthusiast. he will now see Kirito the Black Swordsman.
> 
> comments? criticism? suggestions? ideas? review and mention them.


	20. Chapter 20

"Well, I think we did our part." Seo told cheerfully to his Sekirei. "I think we can head home n-"

Ring ring ring.

Both the Ashikabi, and his two Sekirei stopped and looked at the source of the ringing.

Namely-his phone.

"Were you expecting a call and forgot about it, again?" one of his lightning twins, Hikari asked.

"Eh… I don't think so?" the Ashikabi half said half asked uncertainly.

The ringing continued.

"Well? See what it is about-maybe that Ashikabi kid got in trouble or something." Hibiki impatiently ordered him.

Knowing better than to argue with her (too often), he did just that. Pulled his phone and checked the caller ID.

"That's strange… It's not a number I'm familiar with."

As Seo frowned at his phone, and his girls were losing their patience, it kept ringing, as if refusing to be ignored.

"Well- answer it already!" Hikari yelled at him. Again.

"Well, fine… mushi-mushi… "

 _"Kaoru-san? You don't know me, but I'm Asuna, my boyfriend is an acquaintance of Sahashi-san, and on his way to the bridge to help him, and I want you to go there now, in case they find themselves needing backup."_ A feminine voice said to him with all the command and steel authority of a military officer.

"Look, lady, I don't know who you are, or how you got this number, but-"

 _"I was told that you were promised Asama-san's cooking. Do this, and I will ensure that you will also receive mine as well-I'm her new cooking teacher, and am told that my dishes taste much better. Do this, and you will enjoy free delicious home cooked meals for days and days. And I will speak with Asama-san on your behalf. Don't do this, and I will SPEAK with Asama-san…"_ Her voice imperiously commanded.

The ultimatum was too much either way.

With a sigh, Kaoru Seo looked at his Sekirei darlings before responding.

"You got a deal, Asuna-san, where do you need me?"

XxXxXx

Saving Kuu was not that difficult, even if Matsu found herself worried that MBI, or worse, Karasuba will jump on her from some dark alley.

The farther distractions in the form of her Kusano guided special plant grenades was rather smooth as well. Suspiciously so.

Just as Matsu noticed the little flower girl with her looking distracted, staring at the growth in front of them, as if reacting to something…someone, behind it, a sudden ring almost gave her a heart attack.

The caller ID was immediately recognized, but left her surprised.

Matsu was pretty sure that it was unlikely that Miya would call her from her own Command Center…err… computer workstation.

As she accepted the call, surprised a somewhat familiar voice started quickly giving orders.

"Matsu-san, this is Asuna, I'll be running mission control on this quest, if you picked up Kusano-san, please get to the main street from your current location, then turn left, farther ahead you will reach Kaoru-san, get him free from the troops about to close in on him, and continue sharp right, to create a false trail that will run into another formation that might close in on Sahashi-san and the others on the bridge…"

XxXxXx

Kirito charged ahead with a battlecry, dodging the obvious claw swipe from the right, and the uppercut that followed, striking the bandage covered silver haired woman opposing him on the head. Parrying aside the angry counterattack of her claw and dodging the other claw.

Moving backwards and sideways to avoid the multiple strikes and diving back in.

Another hit on shoulder showed no effect, beside enraging her, and forcing her to strike more fiercely, and him to counter, parry or dodge more and more, mostly the latter two, as the hits only served to enrage her, and tire him.

A lucky wind attack from behind him that only hit his opponent and pushed her gave him the moments to take the much needed breath, before dodging again.

His probing strike unraveled the feint, and the other blocked a direct strike of the claw to his chest, just inches in front of his heart.

"I prefer really heavy swords, so I had a pair of shinai made from a heavy, dense metal, just painted them to look like bamboo later." He informed the Sekirei that looked dumbfounded at the image of wooden looking shinai blocking her sharp metal claw weapon.

The strike to her sides was painful enough to confirm, that it was no mere wood.

The following strikes almost took her by surprise, and would have finished her, maybe permanently, were those real swords, or even with those dull metals, were the strength behind the swing that of a Sekire, and not those of a human teen, half-starved one at that.

Haihane shook her head, and smirked her reply. "You aren't half bad…I will enjoy killing you." before resuming the fight.

She started moving faster, and had her opponent on the defensive, as she went past normal human sparring speeds into those fitting for a battle against a fellow sekirei.

Dodge. Dodge, parry. Dodge. Dodge. Parry.

Kirito successfully dodged or parried all of her strikes, but he was now on the defensive, and he had no doubt that in a battle of stamina he would get too tired and lose first-he could not hope to outlast her, particularly without finishing his treatments, and…

A probe to- _That's not a feint!_ Only a swift powerful wind attack that hit counter to her strike kept the claws at bay.

The Swordsman focused on defensive fighting, and tried to come with a proper idea as to how to go to an offensive that won't be shrugged, like his hit so far were, as he nearly stumbled on what was part of the bridge once, and only a powerful gust of wind pushing away his opponent gave him the opportunity to rebalance.

He stepped aside from yet another strike. As Kirito kept doing his best to avoid becoming a Kirito-kabab while expending minimal required energy, he analyzed his inhuman opponent _There-so these are your tells, I think I got you now!_

A revelation that did not come without a price-as he was almost cut again, only the Lucky Wind that was both avoided and compensated for by the inhuman claw fighter drawing his attention in time to the half step heralding a swift swipe from the left. And only by moving out of its range as soon as he was alerted to it, his gaze automatically drawn to the movement of the bandages on that lag, at the ankle- how they were suddenly falling away and behind it, as if cut by invisible wind.

The Claw woman was good, but she was predictable, and aside from a little extra speed, and a little extra strength, it was a textbook claw weapon style. The likes of which he saw in Aincrad plenty of times, both from Players, and Mobs.

Another probing strike at what he thought to be a false opening, one that was undone by what Kirito thought as a Blade of Wind that forced the woman to momentarily disengage.

Kirito dodged again, fully aware that it was mostly adrenalin that kept him on his feet at this point, and his determination to see this through! Just like against the Gleam Eyes and other Floor Bosses, like the battles against Kayaba and PKers. That he will drop once it's over and won't have it in him for another battle today. That he had to finish it!

Kazuto sidestepped and parried, moving around and keeping his eyes mostly on the Sekirei with the Claws, as she, too, kept moving around to avoid wind attacks, rather than any offensive moves of his own, when he first noticed it. It started as a splash of water.

A strange glow he saw from the corner of his eyes was next, and he used the surprised distraction of his enemy, that turned to look at the bright glow and strange sound that followed it.

She was good enough to keep him in her peripheral vision, and not be caught completely by surprise, striking at him with swift strikes at his vitals.

He ducked again, and this time when he parried her other claw, she did a trick he last seen performed by Argo, and caught his shinai between the claws, and twisted, pulling claw and shinai aside and throwing the later out of his hand by the sheer difference in strength, as his grip was not strong enough to hold into it and resist her superhuman physical abilities, despite doing his best.

The Sekirei then gloated, as she went in for the kill, "Your girl will die next".

_Asuna? Kazehana! NO!_

He didn't know which one the woman before him meant, and at that moment didn't really care. He acted.

As she raised her other claw, he dropped and rolled into her feet and hit with his remaining weapon behind her knees with all of the might and the righteous fury he could, followed by a swift and just as furious strike above her ankles.

Hihane dropped like a stone.

He tried his best, and moved his aching muscles to avoid her defensive swipes and stabbed with his weapon at her throat.

As she reached for her throat with a clawed hand for some reason, talking a big breath and chocking on it, the hated face of the last person to threaten his girl was before his mind's eye, of the clawed Floor boss from the fifty first floor, of a Laughing Coffin Claw user he fought in that one massive crusade to finish the hated Guild, Kazuto yelled for all the fury he was worth, "AAAAArrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggghhhhhhhhhhhh", as he struck at her throat again.

What followed was a flare of light, that turned her neck aglow for a few seconds, and when it stopped, so did the Sekirei's movement, as her eyes closed, with a finality.

As the enemy stopped moving, and lay still, Kirito dropped beside her, no longer having any strength, his muscles screaming in pain their protest.

The source of the glow soon revealed itself, as a glowing Musubi, wearing only white panties (he didn't peak, it was only his habitual attention to details), and a glowing number 8 on her.

As she gazed upon him, and spoke accusingly, the voice and words of a stranger pouring from the lips of a familiar form.

XxXxXx

Soon after his appearance, Kirigaya-san rushed to fight against the claw wielding Sekirei, displaying surprising skill, as he kept constantly dodging her strikes, and occasionally even got a hit on her.

On the other side, his Sekirei, Kazehana, was fighting the other member of the Disciplinary Squad, and she didn't seem to be fighting very hard.

He gazed at her fight, than at that of her Ashikabi, dumbfounded at both.

The following events seemed like a blur-Minato remembered shouting at the pair they were here to transport to the other side of the bridge to keep moving at some point, sometimes later Kazehana-san's Wind pushed the Ashikabi of Said Pair into the water. Soon his dear Musubi-Chan started glowing; the body of Shigi-san rose from the water, and levitated to the other side of the bridge, Kuno-san following him.

Then Musubi-Chan said that her name is Yume, the Fate Sekirei and started an entire speech, one too eloquent for Musubi, about the importance of love and her intend to crush any who would stand in its way.

Maybe there were other words, but as he turned and saw Kazehana-san with a serious expression he never seen on her face, and looked at what she gazed on, everything froze.

Before him Kirigaya-san screamed in a bestial rage, as he was crouching by the fallen Sekirei, and pushed the clawed hand near her throat into it, a frightening look on his face.

Right afterwards, he fell beside her.

"You! You do not belong here, you have no fate!" Yume suddenly called loudly.

The target of her exclamation, Kirigaya-san, didn't move from where he was, only his head, his eyes, following her.

CXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCXCX

Teaser for the next chapter: "So.. a Sekirei AND a girlfriend? At your age? You need to have a talk with your Senpai, and tell me all about your secret!" Seo asked, trying to lighten the mood. His attempt failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kirito is a Wildcard in the Sekirei plan, and Haihane is now terminated (she was killed in the first draft, but i disliked and edited it, as i thought it not in Kirito's character, so i had him try to incapacitate her, and end up terminating her instead- there is a reason why Sekirei crest termination is NOT the same as death). this is the start of the noticeable divergence.
> 
> Terminating even that Sekirei was not easy-as i dislike killing characters-and i intend to compensate for it by saving sekirei that are terminated in canon. and giving bigger roles to those that only appeared for a scene or two.
> 
> Other POV's of the battle and the after reactions will reveal more, next chapter. hopefully it will close the arc.


	21. Chapter 21

This was not as it should have been! This was not as a part of the fates she saw, the future she predicted, when she sacrificed herself, her core, for the dying little one. The promise of a future Little Musubi's Ashikabi will bring forth embolding her resolve.

Yume predicted that she will wake within Musubi and get a chance to evaluate the Ashikabi chosen for her by fate. To feel the sublime bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei-through her core within Little Musubi.

This Fateless boy- for indeed she, who saw the fate that would befall them all should the consequences of Minaka, of his actions not be countered, of the boy who was Musubi's Ashikabi and will get to keep his Sekirei in the aftermath of the S plan, of how all of her former companions in the disciplinary squad will have ashikabi of their own, with only Miya excluded-for her the fate of that boy was as dark as his black attire, unreadable to her, completely.

Never before had she encountered such a thing, and none of what she saw in the Fates hinted even at the possibility.

The now terminated, though not dead, form of number 104, whose fate was to still be active, still fight, was another glaring evidence that everything was wrong.

Everything was so wrong!

"How have you defied Fate? Why do you? Who are you, black knight? Why do you defy fate so? You are not meant to be here. Not meant to be. Your very presence here disrupts!" She could not help but accuse. This was not what should have been.

When the boy kept silent, his eyes, weary and old eyes, stared at her cautiously, silently, it was another who spoke.

"Hello to you too, Yume, I won't say it isn't good to see you again, but could you please calm down? You are scaring my Ashikabi."

"And you Kazehana, Your own fate was to find love at a later stage, with the son of the man who rejected you. You would have been happy with him." Yume spoke a bit more calmly now, with a sad melancholy instead of the previous outrage and accusation.

Her brief glimpse was not as she expected, and now nothing was.

XxXxXx

Kazehana was uncertain, the mannerism was the same, but was this really Yume? The wind sekirei really hope she won't have to protect her ashikabi against her.

Fighting Red and constantly looking over at shoulder to make sure her battle maniac of an ashikabi would survive a fight with a Sekirei trying to kill him, to keep sending wind blades at her at angles that Kazuto-san won't run into them as he fights and predict so he won't move right into her attacks, with the Sahashi harem and the would be rescues in the middle, between the two fights, was not easy.

She really was out of shape, and even if she was sober for days and hardly winded with her own fight despite Red not being half bad, the first generation of the Disciplinary squad was a whole different level, and the second was hardly weaker-With Yume as its leader.

_'I don't want to fight her on my best day unless I have to, and I can feel just how freaked out my Darling is, behind his stony facet. He is really shaken, and after that light beam display, I wouldn't want to be on the receiving side of her anger either'_

"To take THAT man's son as my Ashikabi? It was a tempting thought, I won't deny. But he already got a quite the Flock of his own. I would have been just one voice in a crowd, and it's chaotic enough on its own, as the Baby Birds squabble among themselves over crumbs of love and take them from each other's beak, with hardly any progress.

Besides, it would have been clingy and cliché, to go for the son after being rejected by the father. It would be me settling for the second edition, after failing to get the original.

No! I'm pleased with my choices-I get to be the only Sekirei with this one, a darling love that will be just as sweet, but original on its own, without tent by association with past hurts. He is sweet and strong, and brave and a fighter, as well as fun to tease. The human girlfriend he has is also much less antagonistic and more mature and understanding. Even if they are a bit younger, we slowly take steps forward, and don't get back-our will be a feast shared in harmony at a later time, not a constant fight over small bits."

Whatever response she was about to receive, the Wind Sekirei prepared to take Kazuto-san and fly away at a moment's notice, when a clapping drew their attention to a spectator.

"The Black Sekirei!" Red exclaimed at the sight, as the clapping, smiling form of Karasuba approached them.

"Don't get so angry at such a pretty performance, Yume, after all, the boy proved himself quite the fighter-the skill, the ruthlessness, the killing drive. You really lucked out, number 03. He is the second Ashikabi to draw my interest, why were it not for Natsuo, I just might have reacted to him."

"Are you the reason for this, this… blasphemy?"

"Oh, so he actually got you angry? My, he seems better catch by the minute, it would be a shame if he were to die. You do remember that killing Ashikabi is forbidden. Why as a member of the Disciplinary Squad in the Sekirei Game, I am supposed to stop such dishonorable acts and punish those guilty of it!" Karasuba gleefully said, smiling wide.

Yume had an angry expression, and seemed about to attack.

Karasuba must've seen it too, as she instantly moved to engage, sword drawn, only to miraculously stop it centimeters from the face of her nearly nude opponent. Her very expression of glee changing into a different kind of smile.

"Karasuba-sama?" a now different voice asked, from those very same lips.

Kazehana released her breathe, happy that she wouldn't have to fight Yume.

"Musubi ? Musubi-chan, is that you?" Minato asked, his boundless happiness at his Musubi-chan returned to him bright and obvious in his voice.

_'And that, is why for me, Kazuto-san is the better choice-Minato already has his heart filled by Musubi. She is the most important bird of his flock, his 'firs wife', even if none of them realize it yet._

"Still", Karasuba continued, "These two tried to escape the Game, we can't just let it stand, can we now?"

As if to punctuate her statement, a bright light shot from the sky at the bridge- heavily damaging it even more-The satellite laser was back online. The bridge destroyed utterly now, with only Shigi and Kuno on the far side of it.

XxXxXx

Seo thought they were done for, the new group of MBI soldiers wearing some sort of electrically insulating suits, prepared to call a retreat.

_'Nomeal of Miya is worth the trouble we would get into if those guy get ahold of us, I think they took their shocked friends' fate as an insult._

_And I was hoping to see what kind of food would someone calling themselves Miya's cooking teacher would make'._

It was at that point that a loud noise approached the troops from the side, and what soon appeared to be a biker decided to go on collision course with them.

_'Wait a moment, is that a kid behind? That's the Green Girl! Than it must be one of Sahashi's Sekirei! I swear he gets all the luck with them, an innocent one, a tsundere, an open minded one, all he needs is to fill the twins spot'_

At that point a horrible thought entered his head.

_'No! I won't let him! Those twins are MINE!'_

it was at this point that Hikari turned to him, having noticed a strange look on his face, (gotten a creepy feeling)and commented.

"You better not be thinking strange things now!"

"Wha-I didn't I swear! I-"

Whatever he was, was interrupted as the biker took what looked like a rocket launcher, and shot poke'balls at the troops.

Wait, no, those were spheres, with small plants inside- which rapidly grew into giant growths that entrapped the MBI armed goons.

The biker turned out to be that glasses girl of Sahashi.

"Hey, Seo-tan, we should hurry, Mina-tan and the others might be in trouble."

"Where are we going?"Hibiki asked.

"To be the cavalry for the others on the bridge! Hurry!"

The Ashikabi, and four Sekirei, got to the others just in time to see a Glowing, almost naked Musubi accusing an unmoving sekirei of going against what's Preordained or something.

It took blinking, and more looking before he realized his mistake.

_'Oh, wait, she's talking to a wide eyed kid in black wearing outfit.'_

The fact that they were talking, and not fighting, seemed promising. And the purple hair was saying some interesting things.

Until SHE appeared and started clapping.

The idea that a human, let alone a kid, could terminate a sekirei, especially the Blue Sekirei, was ridiculous, and from anyone else, he wouldn't have believed it.

But this was the Black Sekirei. Seo knew of her, more than enough, from both what he overheard, and from Takehito.

Her expressed appreciation of the kid was not good news either. Though for some reason, a glance at the biker girl showed that she was not surprised at the news.

Just who was that boy, which even now lay unmoving, as if not concerned in the least.

Musubi soon got back to herself, and a Satelite Laser ruined the bridge, showing again Minaka had disregard to property damage.

Seo thought how likely it would be that he will end up among the workers hired to clear and rebuild this mess.

He figured out-very.

As Biker Girl pointed and yelled at the couple they were smuggling out

"Run now, and that three hundred meters in that direction they should reach a road, a cab was ordered to wait there, the driver will be waiting to pick up' two friends of Asuna'. Move"

As the two did, and he and all the other Sekirei prepared to fight the two remaining 'dogs of MBI', as they were often called, Karasuba suddenly expressed a disinterest, and after telling Musubi-san to get stronger, ordered the Red Sekirei to go back with her.

"Thank you for worrying and coming to check outon us, Seo-san." Sahashi told him with a grateful look.

"Actually, a drill sergeant named Asuna sent me. Didn't know you were familiar with anyone from the JSDF."

At his joke the mysterious teen that felled one of Minaka's birds gasped.

As he turned a closer look at him, Seo Kaoru noticed that the kid in black didn't move at all, from his position on the ground.

"You okay kid?"

"I'm… "

The last part was whispered to quietly for him to hear.

The Purple haired Sekirei with the impressive chest, however heard him, and walked to and picked the boy up, bridal style, picking two metal rods from the ground near him.

For reasons he could guess, the ever friendly Minato dropped his smile, as if remembering something foul, and kept his distance from the pair.

"We should wait for MBI to collect Hihane-san." The blonde Tsundere said. The tension only intensifying after that statement, with Minato angry at the boy, and his girls confused.

"So.. a Sekirei AND a girlfriend? At your age? You need to have a talk with your Senpai, and tell me all about your secret!" Seo asked, trying to lighten the mood. His attempt failed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing Yume was difficult, particularly inserting my take on her and her 'fate' powers... i hope it was too bad, and that she still a good likable character here, it's just that Kirito-his presence and nature as a blind spot and wildcard to her by surprise. Just to clarify, Musubi is back, and she is Minato's, Homura will be his as well.
> 
> Writing Karasuba in this chapter, on the other hand, was very fun- i re-watched the Anime, and had her do the opposite. A foil and Contrast due to Kirito- and not for the last time.


	22. Chapter 22

By the time MBI arrived to pick up the fallen Sekirei, Seo-san left home-citing a workday tomorrow as his excuse.

A still unmoving Kazuto thanked him, still held within the arms of his Sekirei, lacking the strength to stand.

He was surprised to see a familiar face leading the pickup of the Sekirei.

Even more so to learn that she was Sahashi-san's mother, and that her son was just as surprised.

Now just to ask her…

XxXxXx

Kazuto woke up covered in cold sweat, strange weight on his legs.

_'Just a dream, it was just a dream…'_

"Sho you finally aw-wake." A familiar voice called between yawning.

As he blinked away the last vestiges of sleep, Kazuto recognized that he was in his hotel room, his Sekirei sitting on a chair, slightly leaning on his legs-the reason for his numb feeling there.

'Was it a dream?' he wandered.

"I'm sorry, No." Kazehana spoke.

At his questioning look she replied to the unvoiced quarry.

"You voiced that thought-yesterday was no dream."

Was it really Sahashi-San's Mom? Wasn't she a doctor that came to check on us at the therapy right about-"

"Yes, to both."

"Then… I really… And that Sekirei…?"

"Number 104 was terminated."

He shot like a missile into the bedroom upon hearing those words.

Soon the sounds of retching followed.

"So strange to be on the other side of it." The Sekirei mumbled to herself, as she went to help her Ashikabi-usually she was the one puking in the morning, maybe being helped-not someone else.

After he finished, she helped him to a chair, and gave him a hot drink. "Some hot Chocolate- it will make you feel better."

He took it, the drink did make him feel better. Though, with its sweetness, it was a bit …bitter.

"Did you add alcohol into it?"

"Just a drop of bourbon- it's a European thing to put little alcohol into their chocolate- something to help you hold it together, soon it will go numb, and won't hurt as much." She stated with an apologetic tone.

"Got lots of experience killing?" he asked, dubious.

Her entire face reflected the sadness in her eyes and voice-

"I used to be Part of the First Disciplinary Squad-back then the world governments wanted the Sekirei for themselves and sent soldiers to get them. so I got quite a few deaths to my name. I know what I'm talking about, when I say that it goes a numb, becomes more bearable with time."

The silence that followed was companionable and pleasant, oddly enough.

Until the Sekirei broke it with a sniff.

"And I think you better go take a shower-you need one."

"Wha-"

"Really-you stink. Are you waiting for me to join in and scrub your back? you need only command it-master." Her smile went downright sultry as she said it.

"N-no, I'm fine, I can do it on my own." He swiftly answered and hurried to do just that.

XxXxXx

"You know, Miya, I sought to protect the Sekirei- to guard the unwinged ones as Minaka releases them, but i never thought before about anyone needing to protect the Ashikabi. I mean, why would anyone not want to have a Sekirei winged to them."

"And, does Kagari-san have doubts now?" Miya asked in her teasing tone.

"I saw the way she manned the computers in Matsu's room, calling people and trying to coordinate the escape. The way she waited for word of her Ashikabi, doing her best to stay awake and receive him upon return. The worry and anxiety. She looked like… well, like a Sekirei, back there."

Both looked on the form of Asuna, curled on the sofa and sleeping. Looking like a little girl- reminding both of a young Sekirei.

"I wonder, what would Takehito think of such a combination-both Sekirei and human woman. I don't think either he, or anyone else really thought about such an occurrence-where The Ashikabi might have a special someone they would refuse to discard already. Not that Minaka would care."

"Did, did they really terminated the Black Sekirei, Yesterday?"

"No, it was one of her subordinate sekirei among the MBI dogs."

"…"

"Was it really the kid, that Kirito, that fought her?"

As if hearing them, the sleeping girl started stirring.

….

….

…

"KIRITO DID WHAT?"

XxXxXx

Due to the 'operation' last night, Kazehana changed her Ashikabi into lighter clothes and put his unconscious form into his bed- her call to Izumo Inn confirmed that Asuna, too, could no longer remain awake, and would spend the night there, under the watchful eye of Miya.

She allowed him to sleep late uninterrupted, and after he showered, teased him a bit more as they went to Miya's place-where Asuna would wait for them.

The strain of the fight last night showed itself in the weakness her Ashikabi had, in the slower walk of his and uncertain steps.

It was as they entered, greeting Minato-kun's Sekirei, and she saw him to the kitchen and waiting Asuna, that she saw the thunderclouds.

XxXxXx

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna greeted her boyfriend, as he walked into the kitchen that Asama-san allowed her to use, the false cheer and insincere smile customary of when he messes up and angers her missed by its target.

"Yes Asuna?" his response was cheerful and smiling-the ignorant fool!

"Are you hungry? I prepared a special today, rabbit stew-just like the Rugout Rabbit. Do you think the substitute I found would be fitting"

"Really? Asuna always makes the best foods! I'm sure this is just as good and can't wait to try it!"

He even seemed to have stars in his eyes.

"then please see to the table setting-I'm almost done here. Wait here please, Kirito-kun"

With a nod, Kazehana did so, and Asuna soon followed, distributing her dish from the pot to the Landlady, Minato, and the Sekirei.

While Sahashi-san seemed reluctant, and she didn't think it to be only due to the foreign nature of the food, the others dug in and all congratulated her, pleased with the food. She made sure to speak loud enough so Kirito-kun would hear.

As she finished, and returned to the kitchen, the doorbell rang, and soon after a stubbly man and two girls wearing clothes more fit at SM (the sight really made her blush, and inspired some thoughts about how to punish Kirito-kun later, wich made her blush even more), twins-their beauty and full chest, as well as seeming devotion to the bum with them marking them as Sekirei.

"Are you Seo Kauro-san?"

"Yeah, You Asuna? Pictured you taller."

"Yes, Seo-san, now please, would you and your companions follow me please, I have food ready for you."

In the kitchen, Kirito grew perplexed, as she poured them stew from the pot.

"err… Asuna…what about me?"

"Oh, do you like it Seo-san? What about you, Kirito-kun?"

As the older Ashikabi thanked her, and the downright tearful response she evoked in the twins informed her that the three would end up hungry all too often, she sent her falsely cheerful smile towards the man,-who showing cleverness, shuddered and refused to meet her eyes.

Or maybe just decided to focus on the food.

"I'm hungry too, Asuna. Did any of the stew left?"

"Did?" the false cheer continued, Kirito only now starting to recognize the familiar displeasure. "Well, let me check. Apparently some of it did remain, why don't you take seconds, Seo-san?"

"W-what about me?" Kirito asked, his patience growing thin.

"What about you? You went to fight yesterday- not send Kazehana, but fought yourself, despite still being out of shape, despite still needing the therapy for your body-against superhuman foe, whom you fought in lethal combat. Armed with you practice blades against sharp steel. After a tiring day.

I'm furious Kirito-kun. I was so worried, and you didn't even call me.

For the next two weeks, Seo-san will get your portion of anything I cook-and you will watch him eat, as he enjoys the cooking you showed yourself not interested in-by recklessly charging forth.

"B-but? Asuna! W-what about me?" the now pale Kirito asked.

"You can order takeout."

"T-takeout!?" the mere thought of some mess produced takeout, after the delicacy of Asuna's work… his stomach hurt just thinking about it.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a filler chapter before the next part of the adventure, but this chapter is canonical to my story.   
> I hope this chapter ended up as funny for you as it seemed to me.

"Huh, Huh," a blonde Sekirei panted as she got closer and closer, "Water celebration!"

As the water hit the round and the target area became obscured, Tsukiumi felt elation-after all that painful training, she has finally showed her strength-her worth!

Only to be surprised to discover the spot her water hit to be empty.

"W-What?!"

"Not good enough." A familiar voice spoke from behind her, as the Landlady hit her with the wooden, katana shaped training sword in her hand.

It Hurt…

"Now it's my turn!" Musubi exclaimed enthusiastically, and charged after the Shinai holding lady that just hit her friend-rival, fists swinging.

Unfortunately, she fared not much batter, as during her punch towards where the Landlady was, she heard from her right.

"Nice, openings everywhere."

Before getting hit as well.

"Ouchi…"

The Landlady seemed amused.

XxXxXx

"…suspected to be terrorists."

"Is it about us?" a worried Minato asked. Little Kusano sitting in his lap, as interested in the news as all young children are-namely not at all.

"It seems so. This gives the Director an excuse to isolate the city with his troops, and cut off further escape attempts by Ashikabi and Sekirei, though I don't think he planned it that way. This is not his style, to plan that far ahead."

Any more discussion was interrupted due to his other Sekirei entering from the yard, sweaty and somewhat bruised.

Before, Minato would have seen it as a sign of their hard work training, and would have commented on it, but today, just felt…frustrating.

"Do you have to train? To fight?"

"I'm sorry, h-husband, but it is the nature of Sekirei to fight, to get stronger and fight for their Ashikabi, otherwise our Ashikabi will be helpless… or have to fight themselves."

The water Sekirei grimaced at that last phrase, and her Ashikabi flinched at it. Her eyes showed regret at the poor choice of words immediately.

"It's the duty and destiny of the Sekirei to fight for their destined ones! Of course we want to prove our love is the strongest!" Musubi exclaimed with her usual enthusiasm, oblivious to the changing atmosphere around her.

"You've lost again. The two of you don't have to try so hard" Matsu tried to hint at the negative reaction of their Ashikabi.

"I don't want to be caught up in such a prolongued battle like last time, or be rescued by stranger Sekirei and h- never mind." She hastily clamped, seeing the displeasure on Minato.

"Let's please NOT talk about Him." the usually friendly Minato all but growled, the 'not', showing anger uncharacteristic to him, alarming his Sekirei.

"Whats wrong Onii-chan?" little Ku-chan asked.

As angry as he was, as frustrating as and confusing as it was, yesterday, Minato did not want to sadden the little girl, looking at him with innocent eyes. A kid's eyes. The kind of eyes He should have had…

… did He ever have such eyes?

"Nothing, Kuu-chan, I'm just tired after yesterday, sorry if I worried you." He then smiled apologetically, as he usually did, and patted her head a bit with his hand.

It seemed to mollify her.

"Ara, ara.. you will be late if you don't leave soon." The Landlady commented as she entered from the hall, not a hint of physical activity on her.

"Late..to where?" a bewildered Minato asked.

XxXxXx

"Sekirei checkup?"

"Yes, Mina-tan, MBI has announced an important checkup. There will be all the sekirei, and it will be neutral grounds-fighting is forbidden.

After parting words, three of his Sekirei left.

"I hope everything will be fine…"

"Oh… Do you want to go with them? See this and that?" Matsu cackled.

"No! I just wish I could do something to help you-my Sekirei, I'm feeling useless like this…"

"And you don't approve of the way Kiri-tan decided to be useful to his…"

He shivered at the memory, and vehemently shook his head.

No! Definitely not like that!"

"Don't worry, Mina-tan is plenty helpful already, after all, didn't you unite the four of us? Didn't you give Musubi food and a place to sleep that first meeting? Didn't you alleviate the fears of a scared Kuu-chan when you went after her?"

Minato found himself reluctantly agreeing with that assessment, and was about to say so, when he noticed what Matsu was wearing- big sunglasses and a headscarf on top of her usual outfit.

"W-what is that supposed to be?!"

"Matsu is in disguise, so she will sneak in for a secret checkup and to spy the place!" she actually giggled after saying that, with a lecherous giggle that Minato found creepy.

"No! No way you go like that! You will be recognized!"

He immediately gave his all to stopping his Sekirei from doing something stupid like using her chosen attire as a disguise-and getting caught by MBI in the process.

XxXxXx

The stalker passed by silently, before stopping. Confirming that none were around to see it, the stalker resumed movement, slowly sneaking towards the door, just a few more steps and…

"Are you going somewhere?"

Kazehana jumped at the sudden voice, and blinked, trying to locate its source.

It took entirely too much time for her to spot an Ashikabi shaped form, clad all in blue, sitting a blue sofa, with a blue hat covering the face entirely, all three in matching shade.

"Haha… Ashikabi-sama…"

"Where are you going?" the displeased tone of her ashikabi asked.

"MBI has an important checkup for its Sekirei today, and I need to come there too.

Kirigaya-chan looked at her, and after a minute of intense stare, nodded.

"Are you still mad at me for not saving you any of Asuna-san's food?"

"And for hogging it to yourself, and for teasing me with it. AND FOR NOT GIVING ME ANY of it. "

"S-sorry, but I don't want to be someone who made Asuna-san angry either. I will make it up to you."

"By sneaking me something, by any chance?" Kazuto asked hopefully.

"No, Asuna will be mad than, I'll find some other way. Sorry, you still will have to use room service and takeout.

After that both remained silent and displeased, as the Wind Sekirei departed for her Checkup.

XxXxXx

_'Somehow, it just isn't the same, without Number 104 here…'_

The Red Sekirei petted her underdeveloped chest in forlorn memory of the partner that would comment on it.

The presence of the Sekirei involved in the fight, from the other side, angered her much more than the offhand comments about bust size comparison between them.

She really missed Hihane, even if she would sooner kill then admit it.

Though Karasuba was behaving strangely with that Musubi brat, at first, not that her tying of the other Sekirei with the measuring tape in what looked like SM Shibari was not strange by itself.

XxXxXx

As Kagari, stood in his 'Sekirei Guardian' clothes, at the entrance to the checkup building, he found himself in trouble. For the last half hour.

_'Left for women, right for men… which side should I go?'_

XxXxXx

Later that afternoon, a grumbling Asuna found herself reminded of the 22 floor- the beach and the house she and Kirito had there… the Fishermen guild…

She found herself at a beach, having been reluctantly dragged here by Kazehana-san.

_When Kazehana san returned from the checkup, it was already noon, but she seemed happy._

_When Kirito-kun asked the reason for her mirth, She revealed it with a big mile._

_"MBI invites all of the Sekirei and Ashikabi to a private resort they owe, as a neutral ground, for free today. Free food and fun day."_

_"And?" Kazuto-kun asked, in a tone that she knew to mean he was reaching conclusions and not liking them, but asking to confirm them anyway._

_You two are coming with me to have a fun day, I know neither of you had any important plans._

_And so, Kazehana dragged her, insisting that she and kirito come as a pair-together, and that she had a plan for them both to enter._

_While she was pleased that she won't have to let her boyfriend to go to a beach resort with Kazehana without her supervision and eye on the woman, the solution ended up for her to pretend to be another Sekirei of Kirigaya Kazuto._

_Kazehana claimed that she was a natural at the role already._

_The ease with which it seemed to work surprised her, as she didn't do much acting, and mostly stuck to Kirito-kun while Kazehana-san talked their way inside._

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kazehana asked, as she has lain on the beach, clad only in a kimono too small on her, one that left none of her figure to the imagination, and left her chest half exposed, as well as her lower thighs, which the Kimono robe was too short to cover. Looking too perverted to be a proper replacement for a swimsuit she claimed to have lost, barely holding due to the sash tying it at the waist.

It made Asuna feel inadequate, as he looked at her own, regular and much more modest swimsuit.

And while kazuto kun-whose need to go outside more often was revealed in the glimpses of too-pale skin she saw from under the shirt he insisted on wearing to cover the still emaciated figure he had in shame. _'And I told him he had no need to feel that way, I was in SAO too, I look no better after the coma, he wasn't so self-conscious about himself when we were…in SAO…'_ was nearby sitting at their side.

And those thoughts made her blush. And sneak a peek at Kazuto-kun, who was hiding his own appreciative peeks at her. Clearly he didn't find her starved post coma look all that disgusting either.

Aaand he turned to look at the shameless Sekirei, who seemed to catch a draft, for some mysterious reason… one that let the robe on her flutter, without revealing much, from the little it has yet to reveal…

Asuna narrowed her eyes. Even if that was only slightly more than what they saw of each other during certain parts of her and Kirito-kun's therapy.

At least until a ball got near them, sometime later, and when Kazehana san rose to greet the newcomers, who turned out to be the Sekirei from the Inn, Her 'twins' decided to take a bit of fresh air, and popped out, in whole their glory.

She will later find that it took too much time until the wind manipulating woman noticed, and some more until she adjusted the upper part of her 'swimsuit'.

_'That woman should have put on a bra.'_

XxXxXx

As Seo enjoyed the peaceful beach, sitting on a beach chair under an umbrella, with Sahashi at his side, he sighed.

_'ah… This is the life.'_

Free food, and eye candy everywhere- two pretty girls were running in front of them, some more playing in the water, a busty woman with her cleavage exposed from under a kid's kimono with a pair of kids…

_'Wait what?!'_

It took him several more blinks, until he realized that these were Kirigaya-san and his girlfriend as the kids, with his mature Sekirei as the one with the wardrobe malfunction.

_Damn… for a moment there, she looked like their mom… the two humans are too thin, they look much younger in their clothes from a distance… And how he even got his girlfriend into this Sekirei and Ashikabi event? That boy is too lucky for his own good-the things I would have done with the two of them if I was in his place… the price I would have paid to BE in his place at his age… You are one lucky boy, Kirigaya-san.'_

As he turned to Sahashi, a joke on it on the tip of his tongue, he noticed the younger man frowning, displeased.

XxXxXx

Asuna found the bathhouse that was part of the vacation day to be fitting after the lounging in the sun on the beach. She longed to wash the sand and clean herself; especially as she estimated that they would be too tired afterwards, returning home.

Kazehana exclaiming that the sun look nice on her, and asking Kirito-kun if he wanted to look, hands ready to expose her cleavage, again, irritated her. Even if his immediate and adamant refusal made her proud.

The Sekirei also had the bright idea to let Kazuto-kun into the women's section of the Bathhouse, as a child too young to be independent from his caretakers. Neither she nor kirito were impressed with it.

When Kazehana tried to use fear for his safety to keep him under her 'watchful gaze', and that he might be attacked in the men's part of the bathhouse, Kirito revealed a plan of his own to avoid either-he had waterproof small microphone and tiny earpiece, with another pair for himself, tune to a mutual frequency, so they could talk, and he could call for their help, or they check on him.

In the womes part, her lack of a Sekirei Crest, the likes of which were all around her, was fast explained by the helpful Kazehana as her being a female Ashikabi of a Sekirei from the Male part… of a Sekirei with two swords…

Somehow… amidst the washing, later, Kazehana-san and Sahashi-san's Sekirei got into breast size competition…

And they were too loud about it-she was certain the entire women's section heard them.

It made her feel inadequate and alone… at least until another girl, in similar size to her and a long, pink hair.

The girl was nice, and together they chatted about their stupid boys, being too stubborn… about the unfairness of their lacking chest, the milk cows surrounding them-as Sekirei seemed to have a tendency to be mostly on the 'big' end of that particular scale…

In the end, Asuna felt a kindred spirit in that girl…that she has made a friend, as she talked more freely, and got closer, to that girl, that to any of her classmates before SAO…

Only afterwards, did she remember the microphone still on her, it and the earpiece tucked hidden in her hair.

"Did you hear all of it?" she whispered into the microphone, red faced.

"Y-yes." He answered hesitantly, and though she could not know it, his face was just as red.

"…."

"Asuna is the best, no matter what her bust size is…"

"Kirito –kun!" really, she didn't know whether to hug or throttle him for those words, precious as they were to her.

"You still get takeout for the next two weeks."

XxXxXx

Yukari Sahashi was surprised to see Musubi, her big brother's girlfriend, at the open part of the bathhouse. She thought it was for Sekirei and Ashikabi, and she was fairly certain her brother wasn't an alien released by MBI…

In the end she decided to avoid the matter-to not draw attention to the secret of the Sekirei plan.

But as she went to the male part, after frying and dressing back, to wait for Shiina, she spotted the one who was her destined second Sekirei (she learned from Shiina that some Ashikabi could have more than one)!

He was just as Bishi as her first one, with that luscious, black hair and somewhat androgynous face! His baggy black pants and shirt hid anything that would show masculinity, and he was small and boyish-just the way she liked them.

An analyzing look showed no Ashikabi coming to pick that Bishi Sekirei, and as she could not fathom leaving such a bishi, she summarized him to be unwinged.

She remembered how Shiina seemed, just before their first meeting- alone, afraid and about to be attacked by those other Sekirei, weakened because he had no Ashikabi, she would let another pretty boy suffer like that. That was her chance to both help him and help herself.

So she approached the boy quietly, licking her lips, like a lioness on the prowl, until she got close… and pounced! Meshing her lips to his.

Annoyingly enough, he didn't seem interested, and soon pushed her aside. "W-What was that for?"

He also didn't sprout wings.

_'He… he already got an Ashikabi!?'_

Emberresed to have kissed a boy she never met before, a Sekirei some other girl already winged, and at her own mistaken conclusions earlier, she saw Shiina emerging, and hastily ran towards him, grabbing him and running away, not listening to the one she just kissed calling after her.


	24. Chapter 24

"Minato-san!"

Hearing the call, Minato rose from the low Tatami table in front of the TV, where he was sitting with Kuu-chan, and watching the news, and went towards its source.

"What's wrong Musubi-chan?"

"I want to get a pot from the top shelf," she said, standing on a small stool, "But I just can't reach it."

She raised her hands and bounced a little bit where she stood, as if trying to reach something just above her.

_'She is so cute.'_

"I'll get it for you." he replied with a smile, and raised his sleeves.

"Thank you very much! H-"

And she fell.

Minato found himself unsurprised at ending up a cushion for her drop, nor the awkward position the Sekirei landed in-straddling his now prone form, with her…'chest'… smothering his face.

If he had any reply to her apology, in was unheard from the 'mountainous valley'.

XxXxXx

"So you are making lunch today, Musubi-chan?"

"Yes. The landlady is out so I'm doing it."

"Then let me help you"

"Huh? Thank you very much!"

"It's unfair that its only Mu-chan, Kuu want to help too!" Kusano exclaimed, angrily.

Minato's attempts to calm her ended up only further upsetting her instead, and soon the veggies about to be cut, were growing viny growths.

An appearing Matsu, who was laughing at them, and telling that kuu was jealous, was soon tied with him and musubi by the vines, on the table, with musubi below him, and matsu above, like some kind of filling in a sandwich…

The appearance of Tsukiumi, who took one look and started monologuing about them daring to do such a lewd thing, while his real wife is left behind… only made it all the more awkward.

XxXxXx

"Asama-san!"

The woman stopped, and turned to the voice calling her.

A young, teen girl with a long chestnut hair was approaching her.

"Greetings, Asuna-san. "

"Miya-san, I apologize for disturbing you, but if you could grant me a bit of your time? I would like to talk…"

Convinced by the serious expression on the girl, she led to the inn that was her home, the girl following her in companiable silence.

XxXxXx

As they were entering, a commotion was heard from inside. And upon investigating, the two were greeted to the sight of Sahashi-san and three of his sekirei, tied together and held at the waist, by plant vines, with the fourth-the little girl, nearby.

At that sight Asuna found herself glad that Kazuto was not like that, but had a little self-restraint. A dark inner voice wondered, were he to act as restrained, if he hadn't had her…

The fencer shook her head, to shake the thought away. Nothing good would come from such.

The demonic presence that filled the room, as a Hannya mask appeared as if from thin air, the killing intent of a monster, promising doom, would have caused Asuna to react similarly to four bound ones, before her experiences in SAO.

As scary as it was, the Boss Mobs, particularly on the higher floors, had the added certainty of lethal intent and possibility of death that made them infinitely worse.

Compared to the tension of battle, of life and death situation, of bad odds against overpowered enemies, like the Gleam eyes and the skull reaper, the desperation of it all… This warranted little panic.

And sure, her instincts put her on high alert and weariness, but little else. With the understanding that there was no true danger –no true violence was about to occur, the once Sub Commander of the Knights of Blood managed suppress and hide her tensing beyond their ability to perceive.

Her lack of reaction to the Landlady's displeasure will be a cause for discussion and speculation from the captive audience, later.

XxXxXx

With her displeasure and punishment voiced, Miya proceeded to her husband's shrine, where she started prayer.

Asuna-san, beside and a little behind her, set as well, and joined her in that activity.

Just as before, the girl showed no reaction to any of it nor said anything.

Miya found her respectful attention and joint praying to be … refreshing.

Then again, this was no ordinary girl.

She hardly flinched at the feel of the anger the Landlady released, only bracing and tensing, preparing for action-all so subtle that she doubted anyone else noticed.

It seemed that just like Kirigaya-san, the girl had hidden depths.

"Would you like to tell me about him?" the girl asked after few moments of silence, when both finished their prayers.

"Takehito was a very kind man, and would never close his doors to someone in need-did I tell you that? It was in his memory that I don't turn down lodgers. Even when they have difficulties to pay rent. He was so brave and loving…"

"He sounds like a great man, Asama-san… What do you think he would have said about the current situation, were he still alive?"

"If he were still alive, he would have never forgiven this kind of situation." The landlady replied, her voice a foreboding, chilling whisper.

It seemed to upset the until then unflappable girl for some reason.

"What? Why?"

"The body of a Sekirei reacts unwillingly once they meet their destined Ashikabi. "

"Do you think he really would have taken so badly to the situation between myself, Kirito, and Kazehana-san?"

_'So that's what upset her so much.'_

"… I think we thought of differing situations… I think, Asuna-san, that the goings between the three of you would have left him more flabbergast than anything else. The dynamic, you seem to work between you is quite a surprise…"

Miya hoped her small smile mollified the girl.

Asuna-san insisted on staying with her boyfriend, and Kazehana wanted to share the Ashikabi with her, so it had a good chance to work, if not for Minaka's game.

It would be too much to hope they will manage to hold on through the madness MBI had in store for them

_'Still I think I would have liked you to see their Ménage à trois. Would you have supported it, husband dear? Would you have seen it as a victory of love and sign of coexistence?'_

The next few hours Miya spent talking with the young girl about her husband, and the girl's Ashikabi boyfriend. Sharing…teaching, what she has come to learn of boys and men, of relationships…

XxXxXx

"…And then Asuna-san serves everyone at the main table the stew she made, and everyone saying its delicious, so she comes back to the smaller table in the kitchen, and serves the guests there. So Kirito-that's kirigaya-san, ask what about him, and she replies-what about him? all smile and wonder, when he points to his empty spot , she tells that he gets the doghouse-so no cooking.

"He almost falls to tears. The cool and brave swordguy who went against miya, crying like a baby over having to eat takeout instead of his girlfriend's cooking.

"Not that I can blame him-Asuna is a master in the kitchen…"

Chiho laughed much at the tales of Kirigaya and Asuna-san.

The knowledge that both were here for medical treatment by MBI , a seemingly serious one, made them so similar, and the knowledge that there was another pair going through it eased Chiho a bit-they were not alone in a bad situation.

The revelation that the Ashikabi had a girlfriend also, despite having a Sekirei, made her still blush, but it did hint at some interesting possibilities… for later…should she ever get out of a hospital.

XxXxXx

From a safe distance, a girl known as Argo kept her watchful vigil, as a boy and a busty, muscular woman in tight clothes and a pair of nunchaks tied to the belt in a holster who could only be a Sekirei ran on a bridge leading out of the city, a pink haired girl appeared into their path seemingly from nowhere. Soon the fight broke out.

The watcher realized the escape was doomed quickly into the fight, and was soon proved correct.

She wrote her observations and hid.

_'I haven't been around the inn lately-I better come up with a good excuse for the prolonged absence.'_

XxXxXx

In another place, an effeminate youth was working on a computer on a special project into the late night, while another figure observed him from a hidden location and planned the next move.

All the while a certain wind controller have been secretly arranging a surprise for her Ashikabi and his girlfriend…


	25. Chapter 25

Kazehana yawned.

' _At least compared to the way it got after moving in here. Little alcohol, rising up early instead of sleeping away till noon-a part of me can't wait, can't help but be all hot and bothered. It's hard for a Sekirei to wait. I hope you appreciate, Kirigaya-kun'_

Tip-toeing silently was so much easier without hang-overs.

As she approached her sleeping Ashikabi, the Wind Sekirei gazed lovingly on his sleeping face, and felt a pull at her core. Her body felt hotter, and her desire spiked.

Silently, she crouched above him, her face inches away from his, eyes closing and lips perked up for a kiss.

' _No! He is not ready for it yet. This soon, it will ruin things for the three of us. Asuna-san is reluctant as well. Get a hold of yourself, Kazehana, you wanted to strengthen the bonds today, not weaken them.'_

With slight effort, the Sekirei moved to his side, and with the most husky, lustful voice she could, started whispering into his ear.

First he hmmmed, then his ears reddened, soon his entire face was flushed, and then he jumped up, waking.

"Good morning, Master." The woman cooed.

"You did this on purpose!" Kirigaya-kun glowered.

"The master is so cute when he is glaring." She continued, talking as if to a small child, "Would the young master want a bath?"

Groggily rising, he replied, "Not a little boy-", and was about to continue, only to be interrupted, just as he entered the shower.

"Would you like to show me that you are a man, then, master?" Kazehana seductively asked, as she lowered herself towards her Ashikabi, flaunting.

Kirigaya-kun glanced at the chest that was just beneath his gaze before turning back to look her in the eye, and with a deadpan expression, and only the redness of his ears to hint at the embarrassment at any of it,

closed the shower door at her face.

' _You didn't hesitate to glance at my 'puppies' this time, nor shown subtlety in doing so, or reaction at being caught. Slow as it may be, we progress, my dear Ashikabi.'_

Her teasing here done, Kazehana went to have fun at the expanse if-err… see about waking up the other half of her 'master'.

' _Now, how should I go about teasing Asuna-san, without making her upset or jealous?'_

Asuna did not find her choice funny.

XxXxXx

Breakfast at Izumo Inn was almost the usual affair, Musubi and Kuu wanted to feed him, Tsukiumi was complaining about how as the wife, it was her duty, and all was similar to the way his mornings usually were.

Except for the addition at their table this morning.

The blonde runaway girl, who has come to rent a room at the inn some days ago, and seemingly disappeared later, to the point that he didn't even question where she was gone to, was among them again.

They no longer could discuss Sekirei business, and the Sekirei Game in peace, as the girl was still ignorant of it, the only one at the table.

"Sorry for dissapearin' on ya, but I needed to get the money to pay my rent, so I went to contact my peeps …"

"Don't worry, Medea-san. With so many freeloaders who can't pay rent, I'm glad someone proves responsible for once. 'Natural big eater', 'adopted-daughter', 'Hentai-glasses' and 'walking tap'… you should take example from her, Sahashi-san."

Minato bowed his head in shame.

Then he caught the eye of Matsu, and her face briefly took on a serious expression.

He didn't need words to understand she had something serious to say, but couldn't.

Something about Sekirei.

It would be later, that she will tell him that the news of a successful escape from the game had spread, and there were repeat attempts. None successful.

How these failures turned momentary hope into greater despair.

How Minato should be careful, as there was a Grim Reaper Sekirei with a Devil Ashikabi attacking mercilessly other ashikabi, and even a sword Ashikabi-a scary Ashikabi who fought beside their Sekirei with a sword and a scary ferocity. The last part seemed to make him scowl, so Matsu distracted him from whatever worried him, by insinuating things…

XxXxXx

A man fell before a teenage girl, insensanate from pain.

"Another dead end, huh?" She said, disappointed.

"Kuu…" the young boy with her said in a longing tone.

"Don't worry, it's going to be alright, Shiina. We'll definitely find her!"

Shiina smiled at it, his cheeks flushing, as he responded with an affirmative "yes".

Yukari blushed at the cute face he made, and smiled, with a "Yeah" of her own.

' _Shiina, is such an adorable bishi. And he is my Sekirei, not like that blackhaired Bishi… I bet he is a weak Sekirei anyway.'_

She nodded to herself, though part of her wondered over the possibility of taking him away from his unworthy Ashikabi, and completing her hare- er…set,Set, that's right. Her set-adding a black hair bishi to her white-hair bishi.

' _After all there seem to be mostly women Sekirei, so the bishi boys are rare-and I gotta catch them all!'_

She imagined a whole group of effeminate Bishounan boys catering to her whims, and…

A phone ring broke her away from her daydreaming.

"Oh, its big brother."

" _Yukari, how are you? I haven't seen you in a while. I was wondering how you were doing."_

"I've been pretty busy. Is Musubi-tan doing well?"

" _She is the same as usual."_

"Aah, I totally want to grope her boobs again." She did a groping motion with the hand not holding her phone.

Shiina may have said something, but she didn't pay attention.

"Oh, yeah! Can I come over to play?"

" _Come here?"_ her brother's voice wondered _._

Then it was silence…

"Hey! You there? Are you listening? Onii-chan! "

" _Oh, sorry, sorry. Then, would you like to meet somewhere and grab a bite?"_

"Sure. It sounds good."

XxXxXx

Benitsubasa, Sekirei number 105, and also known as the 'Red Sekirei' was angry-that boy, how dared he, how could he defeat Hihane!

"I'll show him, I'll make him regret it! How dare he terminate Number 104! That Sekirei he has is too much, together with him, but separated… if he wants to fight like a Sekirei he should be prepared to face a termination upon defeat like one. It's only fair…"

"You're quiet today, Red…" a voice broke her from her thoughts.

"Karasuba-sama", Benitsubasa exclaimed, "Won't you punish the arrogant boy who thought to raise a hand against a member of the disciplinary squad? Why don't you want to remove that stain of shame on our reputation?"

"That boy is interesting, twice already he was the source of a pleasant surprise, each time better than the last one. I can't wait to see what will happen at the third time. What other surprises he will keep springing. Why if I wasn't winged already…he is almost as interesting as Natsuo."

"Will-"

The most fearsome among the Disciplinary squad Sekirei raised a hand to silence her subordinate, and replied, "do as you want", before turning and leaving to her room, where she recently took to disappearing for hours.

XxXxXx

"Did the two of you enjoy the surprise I made?" Kazehana asked her two companions as they approached Miya's place.

While they'd try to avoid visiting while the resident Ashikabi at home, Asuna had a debt to certain Seo Kaoru, and he was to meet here in a neutral place, namely the Inn.

Both SAO survivors glanced at each other as they remembered the 'surprise' that awaited them, and with but a glace decided to never talk of it again, before hastily turning their reddening heads aside, and refusing to look at each other in the eye, replying "No" simultaneously.

"Why? I thought it would be a good place. You two could relax, spring a new flag in your relationship… maybe I could even join and-"

"No!" Asuna-san replied, interrupting her.

Kirigaya-san was too slow with his own denial.

Both females turned to him, one furious and the other bemused.

"Hey, isn't that Seo-san over there?" he hastily pointed behind them.

Asuna turned slightly, still keeping her boyfriend within her vision in case it was a bluff to distract her.

He was lucky it wasn't.

An unshaven man, with two very pretty identical women at his sides, wearing what looked like a bondage gear that made Kazehana's to companions blush, one hand at the waist of either one, walked towards them.

"As one man to another, nice harem you got there, but while both your girls are pretty, its nothing compared to Twins."

Asuna was scowling, and about to express her displeasure. She still didn't approve much of Harems.

Kirigaya-kun looked sheepish, and was about to either attack the would be opponent over this issue, or say something deflective.

Kazehana replied before either of the two got the chance.

"Oh, but I bet a mature woman like me knows just how to work someone up better than either one of your little girls, or both of them." She used her sexiest voice, with a look and pose to match.

She placed a hand on the shoulder of each of her two 'Lovebirds'.

"Want a demonstration?"

XxXxXx

A certain someone, looked at certain spectacle, and said to themselves.

"I got you now, Kirito!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have a more active progress of events- there will finally be another battle, and then Kirito will meet another girl.
> 
> There just might be a winging for him soon.


	26. Chapter 26

Musubi was excited at the idea of meeting Yukari again, and her boundless cheer infected him, causing Minato to be in a happy mood, as he told the Landlady that he won't be needing dinner today.

"So. With your little sister."

"Yes."

"I understand. Please, take us with you next time."

' _What?!'_

For a moment Minato felt panic, before laughing awkwardly, and rubbing the back of his head. "Hai…"

He really hoped there will be no such meeting. It could only make things more awkward.

He just turned, and-

As he saw who was entering, scowled, his good cheer evaporating.

"-and then, Klein said, 'Hey, I resemble that remark!'"

"That's quite the 'Noodle Incident', Kirigaya-san. This Klein sounds like quite the character." Seo-san jovially commented. Clearly amused.

"And you're avoiding the issue, little boy. Don't think we didn't notice". One of his twin Sekirei pointed, Minato didn't remember if this one was Hikari or Hibiki. Nevertheless, he was happy someone else was … not charmed by the violent boy.

The other twin continued.

"That's right, you still didn't answer-us, or your Sekirei, which is better –"

"Please don't force me to answer that." The youth replied flatly.

"So, saved any maidens from dragons yet?" Seo-san jokingly asked, and threw a look at his girls, and then at the lunch box each held.

"Funny you should ask…" Kirigaya-san replied, rubbing the back of his neck, and then spotted Minato.

Whose scowl deepened.

"Sorry, I was just about to leave." The older Ashikabi replied, and walked through the group, pushing Kirigaya-san aside as he brushed past him.

He really didn't want to stay any longer than necessary in the company of the black clad boy.

Going towards the exit, Minato focused on something happier-it wouldn't do to upset his Sekirei.

He didn't see the Landlady frowning at his back.

XxXxXx

' _Maybe I shouldn't have hurried to leave. This is a bit awkward.'_

He threw a side glance at the Sekirei following behind him with crossed arms.

"Tsukiumi…

"You really don't need to guard me."

"According to matsu, I can't let you walk outside alone."

"But, I'm going to…"

"You're meeting your little sister, aren't you? While you're at it, I might as well introduce myself as your true wife."

"That could be a little-"

"Musubi met her. But my-your true wife's inability to meet your family members is just unfair!" She passionately stated.

Minato actually had to step back.

"Isn't it right Minato?" she exclaimed.

"Y-Yes! It's exactly as you say!" he replied hastily, hoping to avoid her ire.

' _It's not like somebody might attack me all of a sudden. At least Yukari is safe from all this madness.'_

XxXxXx

"Care to tell what all that was about?" Seo-san asked.

"…"

"It's a surprise to see you here so soon, freeloader-san. Did you run out of money again?"

"Actually, Asuna-san here gave me those wonderful lunch boxes, and if they are anything like the stew I had the pleasure of eating, it's going to be great."

"Oh… You do know, I hope, that harassing an attached woman within these walls is **Forbidden!** " at that last word, the entire playful tone changed into something cheerfully homicidal, and a scary Haniya mask appeared behind the widowed purple haired woman.

Seo shivered, though the feel of his twins leaning into his form for comfort and out of fear was very nice.

"T-There is nothing of the sort! I was just paying a debt. I promised a meal for Seo-san and his Sekirei, for helping Kirito-kun and watching over him while he was busy playing the knight and getting into dangerous stunts."

"Is that so?" Miya-san wondered aloud.

"I think she just does it to punish me with having to see others enjoying her food, while I can't." The black clad teen grumbled.

The chestnut haired girl and only non-Sekirei in the room crossed her hands as she replied with a smile and voice as sweet as the Landlady did, when her mask was summoned. "And do you remember what I said about pulling dangerous stunts?"

She then sighed, and ruefully added. "Though then you wouldn't be my Kirito-kun."

"Hey, why aren't you ever as romantic with us as these two?" his Dear Trouble No. 1 asked, elbow poking at his side.

"That's right, they are so sweet together… its really cute. You can see the hearts in their eyes, not like our brutish, good for nothing Ashikabi." his Dear Trouble No. 2 added.

"If we are here, let's enjoy our meal among this lovely company." He tried to distract them from this dangerous line of thought. He really did try to do nice things for them… sometimes.

As they found comfortable place to sit, and opened the boxes, they got first glance at the contents.

"This looks wonderful, Asuna-san."

"And tastes even better", Hikari added as she took a bite.

Seo Kaoru was anxious to see it for himself. He tried a bit. And then a bit more. Another bite, which was soon followed by a few more…

He lost himself in the pleasure of eating, he suddenly noticed that between himself and his girls, they finished it all.

"That was wonderful." Hibiki said, petting her stomach.

"Way nothing like the cheap fast-food eating places Seo takes us to…" Hikari noted.

He felt as if his esteem in the eyes of others fell somewhat.

He was also surprised to notice that they drew something of a crowd- now, in addition to the bemused Asuna, the busty mature Sekirei and the Landlady-who was covering her mouth with her hand, there were Musubi drooling a bit and Matsu watching them in strange fascination.

"What?"

"I thought it was only Kirito-kun… That he was exaggerating." Asuna voiced in wonder.

"Where is your Ashikabi anyway?" Seo didn't even notice him disappearing.

"kirigaya-san left five minutes ago. He said that watching you eat Asuna-san's food while he couldn't was too much of a torture." Musubi helpfully noted.

Asuna-san schooled her features and threw a look at the Sekirei as she said that they should see where he has gone.

XxXxXx

As he was walking to the computer store to purchase the last items for his project, _'I can't wait to surprise Asuna with this. If I'm right…'_ And to distract himself from having to see others enjoy Asuna's food, while he was denied, suddenly he felt a pain at the back of his head.

As he fell, his vision darkening, the last thing he heard was a familiar voice.

"…I got you now, Swordsman!"

XxXxXx

"Don't worry, Asuna-san, by now my connection to Kirigaya-kun as his Sekirei is strong enough that I will know when he is in trouble."

The displeased face of the girl who held the heart of her Ashikabi was like a slap in the face.

"He is probably-" before clutching her head as if suffering from the mother of all hangover migraines as she grunted in pain.

"What's wrong?" Asuna-san swiftly changed her frown for a worried look. Were it not for their predicament, Kazehana would have felt cheer at the genuine care she saw in those kind, hazel eyes.

But now was not the time.

"Kirigaya-kun is in trouble!" the Wind Sekirei announced.


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my little niece, michal.

"Can you sense where he is?" the alarmed Asuna asked the grimacing Kazehana.

"No, the connection doesn't give a general direction; I just know that he is in trouble."

"You were supposed to protect him! To stick close to him! This was why I agreed to this arrangement in the first place! So that you will watch his back! You failed , Kazehana-san! " Asuna yelled at the Sekirei. Her demeanor no longer as the caring girl concerned for the woman.

"Musubi-san, Did Kirito say anything about where he was going? Did you see where he went?" She turned to the one that noticed his departure with a commanding tone.

"Well…"

"Out with it! Time is of the essence, do you know where he left to?"

"N-no", Musubi timidly replied, a bit intimidated by the sudden change in the nice Asuna.

"Did anyone see anything?" the once Sub-Commander addressed the whole room.

"I think I will go check the security cameras in the streets if any got his image- the general network is relatively easy to hack into… meanwhile we should assamble a search party and-"

"A rescue team, good idea!" Asuna replied, and raised a hand as if to touch the air in front of herself, as if to press buttons on an invisible keyboard, or touchscreen in front of her, only noticing it too late and lowering her arm, blushing slightly.

At the odd looks she received, her blush intensified, and she commanded loudly-"What are we waiting for? Matsu san, see about the cameras. Musubi, sit and think if you can remember ANYTHING, Seo-san, A guy like you should have some shady contacts, right? Call them and see if you could get a marker on kirito-kun's location, destination, or the source of the trouble-" "Hey, It's rude to make assumptions like tha-" a glare from the younger girl had the man stop midsentence.

She kept her dignified, intense tone and command aura and ignored his outburst as if it was beneath her notice. "Keep your Sekirei ready on stand-by in as reinforcements. Kazehana-san, I really want to hit you now, but that Familiar Pet Bond you got with Kirito might give more Info, or tell if you get close to him, so you get to keep point-You better find him alive and well, or-"

"He is my Ashikabi, if he dies, I terminate." The Wind Sekirei said her tone uncharacteristically serious.

Asuna just said "good" to that, with a look that was half satisfaction, and promised that they will 'talk' about it later, at length, before noticing that…

"…"Captured by her Aura of Commander, the people didn't say anything or move.

"What are you waiting for?! You got your tasks, GO! And make sure you got phones AND call at once if you have anything." She shouted.

They dispersed quickly, and the Sub-Commander went to take a glass of water, before going to join the Sekirei with the computers.

She WON'T lose Kirito.

The Veteran Clearer reflexively ignored the little beginner girl that looked at her with awe filled eyes.

XxXxXx

Argo spent her time carefully observing the happenings around her, making connections and seeking truths about the entire conspiracy MBI seemed to be running in that city. All the while staying undetected to their watchful eyes.

The more and more she learned the more questions she had, and more twisted it started to look. Some of it from the most surprising sources.

Lips reading was a priceless skill.

At the moment, she was sitting inside a maid café enjoyed cake. It wasn't the sort of place one would imagine to find her-which was exactly why she was there; she came to privately interview a potential source.

"Wait a moment please, forever-single-san, I have to answer a call."

The man who set in front of her became crestfallen at being called such, and murmured something that made her smile as she stood up, and left to a private secluded spot outside, where she pulled her phone, and examined the massage.

"This isn't ominous at all."

She called back immediately.

"Asuna-chan, you called?"

"What?"

XxXxXx

The first thing Kirito noticed was a strong headache.

' _That's strange, There shouldn't be any such strong pains in SAO. Wait, a moment! I'm not in SAO, I think. I'm finally out... God, the memories of Clearing Aincrad better not to be a strange dream! Please!'_

Opening his eyes, he grimaced at a spike of pain in his head.

The sight of what looked like the inside of a modern warehouse, with modern lightbulb above and all, was a relief that proved that he really did get out of 'kayaba's DeathGame. Strangely enough, these dreams were rare before the fiasco with ALO and the discovery of what Sugou was really doing.

He really didn't like how he had to check first thing in the morning sometimes if that really happened, or he was still trapped, with a NerveGear on his head.

' _Well, that's one thing checked off, now let's see, the last thing I remember is going to store, and a hit on the head._

_That would explain why it hurts._

_The rope binding me to the chair is too strong to struggle out off, and too tight, so it will be a bit problematic to get free, now, let's see what I got to work with.'_

"So you're finally awake. Guess I didn't hit you too hard, it would be a shame if you were to die too fast." The voice of a cheerful girl spoke.

It was a strangely familiar petite girl in a pinkish-red kimono.

"You are that other Sekirei from the bridge-the pink –haired one."

"And you are the murdering Ashikabi." she replied with a false cheer and a smile that promised bad things to come-a malicious version of Asuna angry sweet smile, promising of violence.

"Murdering?! It was a fight, we fought. I defended myself and my party! I may have killed her but I didn't murder her."

"Killed, murdered-it's all the same-you terminated her!" The girl yelled hysterically. "I couldn't stand Hihane, but she was my friend, and you, you… It's not right for the Ashikabi to fight like that, you were supposed to let the Sekirei do the fighting."

"She fought me with the intent to kill. She didn't hesitate; she would have killed me otherwise. I couldn't hold back and survive, and I won't allow hesitation to kill me. It was a duel to the death, and she lost, that's all there is to it. I regret that it had come to that, but I won't apologize for doing what I had to. If it was any other Ashikabi she would have been a murderer!" The black swordsman called.

"It doesn't matter! I lost my flock sister! She is gone now, and it's all your fault!" the hysterical Sekirei yelled, pointing at the tied Ashikabi.

"I would have forced your Sekirei to fight, so that you could see me terminate her for her actions, but this was you, and not her, And I got a better idea. I am going to kill you, slowly. Let your Sekirei get terminated suddenly with no discernible reason. This will hurt."

XxXxXx

Kazehana fell suddenly; her head feeling like it was continuously exploding, screaming in pain. Her twitching, screaming figure on the ground soon attracted a crowd, including a distraught Asuna, who rushed there. Feeling just like in that terrible moment on the last floor they reached on Aincrad, when Kirito-kun dueled Kayaba to a paralyzed audience, and was about to get struck.

XxXxXx

The pain came without warning and all Kazuto could do was scream.

Then, just as suddenly, the sweet reprieve came.

"Hihane liked to watch this silly American series about a special criminal investigation unit solving crimes through clues. It's called CSI. There was an episode about an electric chair that was a favorite of hers. I really don't remember the details, but I made sure you won't go after just one zap. Fitting, isn't it-I think the Death penalty in japan is preformed through an electric chair, and is usually reserved for murderers. Tell me, is this as painful as its said to be?"

"W-why won't you try it yourself?" the youth replied, breathing hard.

"Ready for round two?"

"Aaarghh!"

"You shouldn't have interfered in that battle, on that bridge, and then none of that would have happened. The Blue Sekirei would still be with us, and you could enjoy the udders of that Sekirei you winged, instead of dying painfully here."

Trying to collect himself, Kirito finally noticed the wires that connected to the chair, and him. As he tried to somehow move his arms, himself or the chair he tried to distract the girl. "I made a promise. To never leave party member behind. S-so sorry, but I couldn't have done. That."

"Oh? Now that is interesting. To whom did you make that promise? Because I made a promise to Hihane-and its moot point now!"

Kirito expected another shock to follow the emotional outburst, and braced himself, but it didn't come.

As if sensing his thoughts, the Sekirei started explaining, in a mocking tone:

"Oh, no, too many shocks too soon will kill you, we wouldn't want that, at least not yet."

"How is this any less a murder then what I did? How what you did to other Sekirei any different?"

"It's different for us-Sekirei are supposed to fight! It's part of the Sekirei Game! Besides, this now is not murder-its vengeance. Justice. "

"This is no Justice, this is just us. Killing me won't bring her back! Hurting me won't make the loss and pain go away, it-"

"You rested enough!" Benitsubasa said, frowning.

"Aaaaaaah."

"I hope you didn't bite your tongue by mistake and hurt yourself. Did you know? Haihane used to forget about her claws on her hands and hurt herself all the time."

Kazuto, failing to do anything about his bindings, tried to move the chair itself. To no avail.

' _I didn't lose hope after the SAO announcement, when Kayaba revealed his DeathGame, I won't, Can't, lose it now.'_ Desperately he looked around, his gaze searching for anything that could help.

"What would Haihane think, if she saw you now,?"

Only after saying those words, did the Ashikabi recognized it was the wrong thing to say.

"How dare you! Don't even say her name! Why, I ought to-" Whatever she was ought to, Kirito never learned, as at that moment a stranger appeared, as if out of nowhere, swiftly moving towards the Red Sekirei.

The pink haired girl easily sidestepped the strike and counterattacked with a swift kick, only for it to meet air.

The stranger disappeared.

"Whoever you are, stop hiding! Or next shock will be his last!"

The next moment the figure appeared right on the other side of Benitsubasa, a glinting blade almost stabbing the arm near the shock controls, and disappearing into the shadows before their very eyes.

All kirito managed to see was that the figure was covered in black, and had a curved dagger in hand.

None of the few prominent dagger wielders he knew were tall enough, and the skill displayed was beyond a SAO low level.

The figure appeared again, seemingly out of nowhere, a dagger almost jabbing at the throat of its opponent, only to disappear for a counterstrike that shook the wall with its might.

It continued, with the black clad mysterious stranger, whose very gender was unidentifiable, appearing to strike at the Red Sekirei, and disappearing.

It took too many moments for the surprised Clearer to figure out the attack pattern. He felt like an idiot for not seeing it sooner.

His kidnapper was herded away from where she lost the controls for the electric chair setup. And from him.

His rescuer was using an awful lot of killing strikes in their attacks. If the Pink Hair were any less skilled, she would have been dead by now.

"I don't know who you think you are, but you're dead, you hear me?! Dead!" The Red Sekirei exclaimed angrily.

The stranger spoke for the first time, its voice unfamiliar, but now revealed to be female, as it nonchalantly commented, as if discussing the weather.

"I expected more from the Disciplinary squad."

"Why you…" Benitsubasa growled, and aimed a punch at the figure, now clearly visible and standing with her back to shelves full of boxes.

Recognizing the tactic, Kirito was unsurprised when the cloaked woman moved at the last moment, and a Shredder smashed through the shelves, breaking the boxes and their content, as well as the wall and what lay behind it, to explosive results.

The Close Combat Sekirei shouted in pain as something exploded, and all lights shut off.

In total darkness that followed, Kazuto heard strange noises, and soon felt the ties holding him slacken, as unfamiliar hands gently, but firmly held him, and he suspected himself carried bridal style by a running woman, again.

"What about Her?" he asked. Only for something to ignite, as the floor caught fire, and illuminated that they were in what now looked like a burning warehouse.

"She'll live.

Amidst the flames and smoke, he noticed movement, and something choking on the smoke.

"We need to get out of here, now!" his rescuer called urgently. "We don't have time."

The Black Swordsman looked into the flames and called into them in as clear a voice as he could. "Disciplinary-san, I am sorry. I know the pain of losing someone you cared so much… someone you loved. Death, mine or yours, won't relieve it."

With those words spoken, he nodded to his savior, who started running away, to the sounds of sirens approaching.

They did not stay long enough to see the singed, smoking figure of Sekirei No 105 exiting the veil of fire and smoke, nor the tears that silently streaked across her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you will enjoy reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it (though, admittedly, most of it was cackling over the idea of leaving it at the above mentioned cliffhanger-Its unholy fun to write good cliffhangers, just as its pain to read them). Also, so may cliche lines in one scene-which was inspired by moments from so many cliche scenes! Still, I think I ended the chapter well even If I didn't cut it at that brief Kazehana scene in the middle.


	28. Chapter 28

Minato Sahashi , 18 year old almost college student (twice over), stopped and addressed the beautiful girl who accompanied him-and with her long blonde hair, blue eyes a black dress and short skirt which allowed a tantalizing view at the lower thighs, black stockings and brown boots accentuating long legs-she was a very beautiful woman.

"Tsukiumi, please, should you meet my mother as well, don't say anything about being my legal wife or anything, or about Musubi and the other Sekirei being with me… My sister now must be thinking I'm some kind of pervert or something, let me at least the chance to properly explain things to my mother, before she reaches some wrong conclusions and…" at that point he shuddered, just imagining what his mother would do to him, should she think that he has been playing around with women, was double timing, or worse, eloped…

The fire he saw sparking in his sister's eyes will surely ignite into an inferno of hatred of her big brother, and his perverse, shameless ways.

' _Our relationship as siblings is probably ruined now.'_

Tsukiumi was about to retort: "What's wrong with informing my mother in law? I-"

And then she shut up.

Minato glared at her. Her kind, gentle Ashikabi actually glared at her.

And then he quickly broke his gaze and lowered his eyes.

"I'm very sorry, Tsukiumi, I'm just… it's been difficult and stressful those last few days… I-" he apologetically started.

"No, its fine, you should get the chance to introduce me as your true wife yourself to your mother, it was wrong of me to declare it before you had the chance for proper introduction with your sister. I apologize" she bowed her head.

Minato could do nothing but accept the apology of his Sekirei. "It's fine, it's no trouble at all." He waved his hands and tried to smile reassuringly.

XxXxXx

"Where were you, Shiina? You missed meeting my brother!"

"The bathroom had a hole, so I had to look for something to cover it and it took a lot of time. I'm sorry." He apologized with such crestfallen face, such regretful tone that Yukari couldn't help but want to comfort him.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will meet him real soon, and he even got another girl now-a true wife! And she is as big as Musubi! I never expected it from my brother, but it means he went the harem road! This is just like in my manga!" She exclaimed, beaming.

At his uncomprehending look , the girl showed one of her 'special tastes' manga and with a fire burning in her eyes explained-" in a harem manga, a tsundare family relation is often included as well! I know it's usually a cousin, step sibling or childhood friend, but we don't have those, so I got a chance! I will prove that flat is love, flat is justice, and flat is fine too! Hey, don't worry, Shiina, I still lo-like you too!" she said hastily, cheeks reddening, and smiled at her bishi.

He smiled back and she felt her day (and cheeks) brighten.

XxXxXx

The mysterious girl who called herself Medea, and was once known to some as 'Argo' or sometimes 'The Rat' hurriedly returned to her source, a man almost twice her age, and with apologies informed that she had an emergency, and had to leave now.

She then took a cab. Knowing that returning to the Inn will blow her cover, while everything she could do there, could be done elsewhere too, she chose alternate destination, all the while mulling over the happenings so far.

' _So typical to him, Kirito, the Black Swordsman and Clearer who beat Sword Art Online, somehow gotten himself involved in trouble-becoming part of this Sekirei tournament. Asuna-chan is aware her boy got Sekirei-I wonder if she knows what exactly it means._

_The idiot, Kibao somehow got a Sekirei and with her went killing Beta Testers in real life, until he went after the 'beater' and was stopped, got captured by MBI._

_And after pulling a stunt like he used to during the difficult boss battles in Aincrad, the boy who freed everyone from Kayaba and his game went into a Sekirei battle with those fake Shinai (and I wonder when will he figure out that they are made from 'atypical material') he attracted attention._

_Now he is missing, and his Sekirei feels he is in trouble.'_

Were the circumstances not as dire, The information broker of SAO would have been eager to learn the fascinating details of the nature of Sekirei Bond, the arrangement the Black Swordsman got himself into, maybe even sold some of the info to the competition, but for now her entire mind was focused on using what web she managed to weave over the city to find her friend.

After skimming through it she called back.

"Hello, Asuna? There are a few places you should check out…"

XxXxXx

"Hello, Asuna-san? Its Seo, I just checked the fire in the warehouse area-nobody is here, but it might have been the place. How do I know? An acquaintance mentioned that it looked like arson at first glance-from the inside. You don't want to know which friend…"

XxXxXx

Asuna impatiently crossed her arms glaring out of the window of the taxi she hired to take her around as she checked the places Argo highlighted which didn't have anyone closer.

The Rat gave her reports and locations of a fire, three break-ins, two loud disturbances-one of which turned out a battle between two stranger Sekirei, a collapsed antenna tower, and no less than five strange people sightings. With all the Sekirei activities around there were many suspicious happenings at the time. Adding to the already ongoing search at his potential hangouts and often travelled roads left them shorthanded to simultaneously check all these places.

"Don't worry about your boy, ojou-sama." The cab driver reassured her good naturaly.

"Why do you think it's a boy?" she angrily replied-her nerves leaving her bereft of the usual politeness.

"You look worried and ready to murder someone angry, besides, nothing else leaves a girl with the distinctive look as boy trouble."

The girl's face softened. "He should have been back-and we can't find him anywhere!"

"Don't worry, Ojuo-sama, he'll be back, fine and whole, eager for the girl he loves."

"How could you know?"

"Were I in his place, how could I not fall in love for such a beautiful girl who worries so much about me? He probably thinks only of you, even now."

XxXxXx

As his carrier, and rescuer stopped roof jumping, finally landing at the roof of a tall building many streets away, and turned to look back, Kazuto took some long, much needed breathes, and after gazing towards the place of his captivity, asked the girl who was on the forefront of his mind ever since the start of his rescue.

"Are you going to put me down?"

"I'd rather not yet, Ashikabi-sama." The woman replied.

"Don't tell me you are going to kiss me too." He mumbled, half to himself, half to deny what seemed to start becoming a theme.

"If not for your injuries, I would have dropped you, Ashikabi-sama." The boy felt the irritation in her voice.

"Did your Ashikabi asked you to save me, then? Not to sound arrogant, but a few days ago I was ignorant to you lot, and after Kazehana it seems like you keep popping up everywhere. Usually either to attack, or wing themselves. Its-"

The woman proceeded to lower him, and Kazuto had to stop talking to focus on trying to stand up.

It took he a few attempts. He twitched.

The woman opened a door into the building they were on, and motioned for him to follow.

Slowly, he did.

She led him to a door of what seemed like janitor room and turned on the light inside. After he entered she closed it behind them.

Looking around, the boy found himself fervently hoping his savior had no plans for the two of them in that small, enclosed space. He wasn't in the shape for intimacy, and even if he were, he wasn't ready for it-

"Calm thyself, Ashikabi-sama, the danger is past." The woman said, and lowered her cloak and hood, revealing a black bikini top that exposed a muscular midriff and buckled sarong as well as black leather knee-high boots.

She was dark skinned with jet black hair. Like all Sekirei women he saw thus far, she was beautiful.

"I'm not so sure, and I really hope that you won't undress more." The young teen said , hoping none of his nervousness showed in his voice. That she did not hear the fast, beats of his heart which half deafened him. That the dryness in his throat won't betray his fears. This was like the time he fought against the Skull Reaper, when he felt death was near, and waiting, when one wrong move would doom him.

Kirigaya Kazuto felt his legs trembling, threatening to give up from under him.

"I am Yahan, Sekirei number 57." She spoke calmly, not noticing, or ignoring his unhinged state.

"Fret not, Ashikabi-sama, I feel you unready for a winging now, your soul's call is weak still. I will not burden you now with a bond you could not make nor maintain." After saying these words she stepped back.

Suddenly Kirito felt great relief, his throat no longer as dry, the panic and feel of impending doom evaporating, and the tremble in his legs turning into mere exhaustion. His heartbeats no longer loud in his ears.

"We have matters of grave import to discuss now and our time grows short."


	29. Chapter 29

Kirito leaned on a wall behind and silence stretched for a few prolonged moments that seemed longer than they actually were, before The Sekirei in front of him continued in quiet tone, still using that formal and old way of talking.

"The Sekirei Game as it is now, will surely lead to ruin. Of the Sekirei, and maybe, probably, of the humans around, both Ashikabi and not. Minaka Hiroto, The mastermind and orchestrator of this fall of ours unlikely to be deterred from his actions by consequences, and other Ashikabi follow his plan. A differing approach required, and among the varied Ashikabi I observed none distinguished themselves as you did-fight beside the one you winged, as only other Sekirei should, showed skill in combat against one of us , and even victory, despite thy inferior physique and great fatigue beside. Thy alone amongst all those masters who winged a Sekirei retain your mate from before, with no deception or coercion.

"And last, the Sekirei whose wings spread over the domain of fate declared you out of alignment with that which was foreseen. Tis last more than all else convinced me!"

At that point the Dark skinned beauty, who was uncomfortably close to the boy and in his personal space, took two decisive steps back, and with as much grace as was possible it that small space, knelt before him, bowing her head low until her forehead touched the floor.

"I beseech thy, o great Ashikabi-sama, Sword Ashikabi, to land yourself to the cause of our near extinct kind on this world, and defiance against the game that would pit my kind against one another until nearly all terminate, and bring destruction to yours. Help me save your loved ones and my people, for Minaka will bring ruin to both.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kazuto asked, very uncomfortable with the woman supplicating herself before him.

From her kneeling position, the woman replied, "a Sekirei tried to kill thyself in battle twice. Thy rage at the injustice of being forced to play this deadly game. Had thy and thy mate Asuna, Sekirei of your heart, not part of similarly forced deathmatch?"

"Stand up, please, stand up!" the boy pleaded, as his minded tried to make sense of the weirdness it encountered this time.

The Sekirei did so, rising smoothly with grace that accentuated her exotic beauty.

"Did you only save me so I can help you? How did you even know I was in trouble? How did you want me to help you if I agreed-and I'm not saying I do?" Kirito asked. He had a suspicion about the answers to those questions, but he had to make sure. His instincts were confused about this potential party member.

"I was evaluating the Ashikabi in search for the one most likely to save us-you were the best candidate, and so I was watching you. I saw your battle on that bridge, and I saw number 105 ambush and kidnap you. As you could not save yourself, and were out of time-I interfered. As for your role-I would have you be my Ashikabi, the Winging itself empowers the Sekirei, as does the Norito it unlock the potential of. Your very nature as an unpredictable force and the actions derived should improve my fortune and be great boon to my cause. Your aid in battle, or even that of your other Sekirei would be appreciated, but not required.

"If you needed me for the fate wildcard and AShikabi placeholder, you could find another, more agreeabl,e someone with additional resources-I'm just a teen gamer, not a Special Snowflake.

"You are the best choice available to myself, the one most likely to rebel successfully, against what fate MBI have in mind for us-I seek to defy the Sekirei Game, not win it. There was another… but you are the better choice to safeguard the future of Sekirei."

Kazuto tried to figure the least Awkward and rude way to ask his next question.

"I heard multiple times that Sekirei feel when their Ashikabi is near, the one they are destined to be winged by. Clearly It's not me. I am very thankful for your rescue, and I know I would have died there, but you should go find the guy that's right for you, not someone who already got a Sekirei, someone half emaciated who can't even wing you."

"For the sake of our future, that is meager a price on my behalf, and I will compensate you for any hardship it will bring. The call of your soul is too weak for the winging, but the bond between you and the Sekirei you winged strengthens with time, lending strength to you-it is what allowed you to bare the electric shocks so well, and what even now grants you the vitality to stand on your own legs, however shakily-you would have already collapsed otherwise.

"So I'm leeching from Kazehana-san?" he asked, worried.

"Thy need not fret, what you draw from her is not much, and not more than your body needs, she would not notice it, and it will give your soul the strength to bond with myself properly later on.

"Just what is Minaka planning, do you know?"

"I only have vague suspicions yet, but I know more than most, and the more I find the grimmer and darker the new dawn of his seems."

"That's not ominous at all." The boy murmured.

"Will you help me free the Ashikabi and Sekirei, as you were freed from the Game Sword Art Online? Will you help me? The time for decision is now-I must depart soon", she urged him, intense and focused on his reply.

Taking a deep breathe, the Clearer of Aincrad sighed, before giving his answer.

"I'm not sure I understand all of it, but you saved me back there, so I owe you, and it looks like I'm going to really need the backup-this is not something I can just level up and train to be better prepared for. This is more complicated then SAO. I will help you, but I won't wing you-Asuna comes first… and then Kazehana. This Sekirei business is hard on her already, even if she doesn't show it; we both don't want any more Sekirei…"

"Ashikabi-sama is uncomfortable with me too, I see she is not the only one unprepared for the added mates."

"Yeah, that too…" the boy muttered quietly before continuing in conversational volume. "I don't like this Sekirei DeathGame too, and I want to stop it-I will help you and accept what help you offer, but I don't think I can handle another Sekirei. I think sometimes that Kazehana-san is too much already. Video games never show it, but harems are hard, so let's just skip that loyalty mission."

"Then I will wait for when the time is right, and dedicate myself to you, mind, body and soul-all to carry your whims! " The beautiful woman declared in a serious tone, "I will strive to cause you no regret over this, my Ashikabi-sama."

"Aren't you supposed to be bound to serving Ashikabi only after winging?"

"Tis not the way it works, Ashikabi-sama, we are to be brides, not slaves. I, Number 57 Yahan, shall entrust you with the future and will be watching over you and my harem sisters from the shadows and come to aid in your times of need, until you have the strength to finally bond with me as well, and to gift the Sekirei with a future."

"You sound so sure i will do it."

"I know you will." She whispered, and for the first time in their conversation, smiled at him.

The Sekirei then got close to him, and kept getting closer.

As the exhausted boy braced himself for the kiss, the light in the small room gave out, and he heard a soft whisper right near his ear.

"…forever and ever."

Next moment the light was back, and there was no sign that Yahan was ever in the room.

"…well, looks like I'm on a new quest now." Turning the light off as he exited the room the boy turned to search for elevator down to ground level and out of the building.

"I don't think I have the strength to take the stairs…"

XxXxXx

"I'm not sure it was wise, for you to be running about, so recently after having collapsed all of a sudden.

"Huh, this is, huh, my Ashikabi. I of course I will drop everything and run, for the sake of my love. And he feels better, so I am too, no need to watch over me, Sekirei hero." The Wind Sekirei replied, huffing a bit, roof jumping.

The self-styled Sekirei Guardian frowned, as he was jumping right behind her. "you really think you will go and rescue your prince now and get a happily ever until the next crisis? Asuna-san all but threatened you. She should have had you resting, not ordering you to the forefront of the search, and you should not listen to someone who said they want to hurt you, as if it was an order from your Ashikabi."

Kazehana started moving faster, and then stopped on a roof of an apartment building, and looked around, silent and concentrating.

When the Sekirei behind her cought up, she asked silently, her voice uncharacteristically serious. "you still don't have Ashikabi of your own, do you, Homura?"

"You know I don't."

"Then you don't understand. I failed her Ashikabi, so of course fierce Asuna-chan would want to punish me."

"You and the Landlady… Asuna-san is not a Sekirei, for all that she behaves like one, Kirigaya-san is not her Ashikabi."

"The Landlady… of course-a woman who truly knows love will see it clearly. In all the ways that matter, Asuna-chan is his Chosen Sekirei, the Alpha of our harem. She-"

The purple haired woman suddenly stopped, and narrowed her eyes at something in the horizon, before sprinting across the roofs again, this time so fast that the fire Sekirei had trouble matching her speed.

She ran as if possessed, stopping at some point for a reason the man following her could not discern, and frantically looking around.

She broke the door and ran disappeared inside.

Entering, Homura didn't see her, but did hear her.

He followed the sounds until it all got quiet.

Worried over what could have spurred her to run like crazy, and the reason for the sudden quiet, the Guardian of Sekirei grew more and more anxious, as he looked for his companion.

He found her standing still near a stairway, white as a ghost and unmoving.

"What's wron-"

There, between the stairs, was a prone figure, a feminine looking boy lay, as if asleep.

"He isn't dead, is he? I mean I would have terminated if he was, right? He can't be dead, he just can't! it can't end like that! This is not the way it works! He-"the woman was talking to herself in quiet voice, on the verge of hysteria.

The man rushed to the body of the fragile looking boy who would be the beloved master and husband of his friend, and checked.

"He is alive! He is alive, and I don't see any injuries, but I think we best take him to a hospital."

Just as he was about to pick the boy, Kazehana, released from her stupor, got closer.

"I'll carry him."

She picked up the unconscious boy with gently, and carefully, holding him like he was made from particularly fragile glass.

The beautiful woman holding the thin boy who looked as if he lost a brawl with another kid, looking like mother holding her precious boy, looked at him with eyes full of relief and love, before her face turning into a determined frown, and with an apology in her thoughts, she stole a kiss. Bright wings erupted from her back, and she flew, literally, towards the MBI hospital.

Had any bystander seen her defy gravity in that moment and the expression on her face, they would have thought her some goddess, descending to the mortal plane, beautiful and terrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The new Sekirei is Yahan, number 57, who is a character exclusive to a Sekirei game 'Gifts from the Future' (I left a few references to its name in this chapter-think you can spot them?), and never appeared in manga or anime. Thus I felt free to interpret her as I saw fit.
> 
> I wanted the scene of her 'talk' with kirito from the start, but it was like a black box where you know input and output but not the processing. While I knew what led to it and what came after it, I didn't know what went on, what she said, myself, until I set and started writing it, and then rewriting it. I'm anxious about it and really hope it turned out good.
> 
> This chapter did not come out easy, but I do hope it came out good.
> 
> The contrast between Kazehana looking like a mother and her action of stealing a kiss in the paragraph second to last is deliberate, and also allegory to the 'proper relationship' between a woman her age, and a boy his, and their status as Sekirei and Ashikabi. Did I portray well Homura/Kagari in that part?


	30. Chapter 30

Kirigaya Kazuto found himself feeling calm, content and unnaturally refreshed. He felt somewhat cathartic, the lazy half wakefulness of one who slept all the hours he needed, and just a bit more.

When he opened his eyes, he couldn't help himself from quoting.

"An unfamiliar ceiling…"

As he looked around he recognize where he was, despite never being in that room before.

He was a patient in enough hospitals, to identify when he was in one.

_'In retrospect, wearing a hospital gown was a dead giveaway and should have been the first thing to notice.'_

And then, carefully taking in his surroundings, he glanced aside, and saw Asuna.

Sleeping on a chair at the side of his bed, her head on a pillow like the one his was recently on, put at an angle that hinted someone tried to not wake her…

Asuna was beautiful, and he fell in love for her all over again in that moment, heart overflowing.

He decided to lean back, and enjoy the company of the girl he loved, gazing fondly at her. It was a cute sight, and warmed his loving heart. He felt so lucky to have her.

The boy could have spend the morning he assumed it to be just sitting on the hospital bed, looking at the sleeping bird of his heart. And did, until the sleeping beauty woke.

It took her a few moments to shake off the last vestiges of sleep, blinking with a cute, bleary look as she took in her surroundings.

And he identified the moment the gentle look in her eyes as they landed on him appeared, and then changed into a determined one-and it was the sub-commander of the Knights of Blood, the Clearer to organize the boss raids for most of Aincrad that was glaring at him.

"You did it again, Kirito-kun, didn't you?" she accused.

Kirito lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, Asuna."

"Do you like getting in trouble, mister big shot Beater? Is it just not the same if you don't get into a fight every few days?"

"I… I'm very sorry. I never wanted to make you worry, if I could, I would have avoided it altogether."

"I'm sorry too, Kirito-kun. It's just that SAO is over, and I was hoping we could enjoy peaceful lives, without danger and death looming, but you keep getting into messes, like you used to-it's even worse, because you don't have beta knowledge or the advantage of levels to carry through, or someone TRUSTWORTHY to watch your back. I keep fearing that you will run out of luck soon."

I'll try to do my best to avoid any fights I can, I promise."

"Just what happened this time?"

"Do you remember the fight I took part in, a few days ago?"

"Where you ended up forced to PK?" she asked, with a displeased tone.

The boy flinched at the last word-very uncomfortable with that inevitable result.

"The other Sekirei from that fight sought revenge, and when I went for some supplies from the computer store, she hit me on the head from behind."

"Why didn't you take Kazehana with you? This all could have been avoided if she was there-this is her quest-to follow you and keep you safe!"

"I… I didn't want to interrupt… you all had fun together…and I… was a Solo even before aincrad.

The girl stood from the char, and hugged the Solo. "I sometimes forget that kirito-kun hasn't leveled his social skills outside of SAO."

Kazuto hugged back and smiled at the teasing, truthful as it was.

After a few moments as they enjoyed the warmth of holding each other, they separated, and Asuna gestured for him to continue.

"I woke up… somewhere else… She took the death of her friend really bad, apparently they were close-I can't blame her for what she did. When… some friends, died in Aincrad…I was devastated. When Kuradeel killed Godfrey, almost killed you… "

"But-" Asuna tried to object.

"Do you remember how you felt when you saw him about to strike me?"

"It's not the same! Kuradeel was about to murder you-this…Sekirei, he friend sought to PK you! "

"She was still her friend none the less."

"Still, you better not hesitate if you have to fight her again, and can't retreat-and I know you will get into such trouble again sooner or later. Now Promise-if you have to fight her, no hesitation!"

"Asuna-"

"Say it, kirito-kun"

They looked at each other for a short eternity of moments, fighting a nonverbal battle of wills.

"I worry about you so much, kirito-kun, you already keep in trouble, at least be smart about getting out of them-promise to run from her if you can, and not hesitate to fight if you can't!"

At that point the door opened, and a familiar, grey haired woman wearing a white lab coat entered.

"Takami-san, was it?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, Asuna-san. I've come to tell you that Kirigaya-kun here seems fine, just run rugged bit too much a few days too many in a raw. He will rest here and if no complications arise, should be discharged in three days. He really shouldn't have pushed himself so much he didn't cause permanent damage to his body, but it was a close thing. Still he better take it easy afterward."

"Is that all?" Asuna asked. She knew the woman wanted to say something.

Takami-san looked at them, and then reached into a pocket, withdrawing a cigarette pack and taking one. "I'll leave you to your lovers' quarrel. Remember Asuna-san, as much as you may want to kill him now, he carries another life within him."

"I can't be pregnant!" Kazuto exclaimed. _'Just what did this 'winging' do to me?'_

Both females in the room turned to look at him, and then, as if synchronized, burst laughing at the same time.

"It seems I should leave you to talk now, asuna-san." She nodded, and wiping a tear from her eye, muttering to herself still laughing, left.

"Asuna, what was she talking about? Asuna!" the boy asked, panicked.

She just kept giggling unable to stop herself. A brief look at the panicking Kirito, just s she was starting to calm down, had her laughing harder.

XxXxXx

As she closed the door behind her, Takami saw someone she disliked almost as much as Minaka, sometimes.

_She remembered, how Kazehana burst into her office, flying through a window whose glass was shattered by winds just moments before, security and personal buffeted aside by winds as She came to stop and landed before takami, looking imperious and inscrutable, closer to the gods that Hiroto liked to run his mouth about then a woman, how the sekirei seemed inhuman, in those short moments, and exhibited greater control over winds than ever before, and more power than anything she has shown in the peaceful times since retiring from the disciplinary squad in its first iteration, when she, and four others, used their powers to keep the military forces of governments from reaching the Secret of MBI, and crushed every military assault on kamikura Island._

_And then The Wind Sekirei knelt before her, and begged her to help her Ashikabi, as Takami finally paid attention to the small looking black child Kazehana was holding, now presented to her._

_She gave orders for the security, which was starting to rise, to stand down, and for a medical team to get ready for emergency checkup._

"How is he really faring?" Kazehana asked, unusually serious.

"I expected you to be in the room with him."

"That's Asuna's privilege, didn't want to force her to interact with me while she is still angry, and when I last peeked in, both were asleep, she leaning over him awkwardly, and he leaning towards her, awkwardly, as if trying to unconsciously support her.

Also I would have overwhelmed the boy."

"His body was continuously pushed to its limits again and again in the last few days-and he was in no shape for marathons when it's started. It's only natural that he would crash. If he does get to rest for a few days, he will recover, but it was close. He didn't just reach his limits, he was about to break them-and himself in the process. He should be discharged in three days, and take it easy afterward."

The Sekirei sighed, before slumping with relief, as she turned to look at the woman she was once so jealous of, with gratitude.

"Thank you."

Then the Wind Controller straightened, and presented her bag to the researcher.

"I thought you might be interested in the 'Shinai' that could parry the Claws of a Sekirei."

As Takami reached for the bag, Kazehana showed she was still an annoyance and pulled it into her grip. "I want you to check him as thoroughly as possible, and use your best medical inventions and innovations to heal him as well as you can-even the ones you still keep from public use."

Takami didn't like it, but this was an issue that bugged her. Those claws should have cut through wood, steel or iron with little issue. Just what was used to stop them.

"I will see to it. He should be discharged in two days."

The annoyance pushed the bag into her hands. It proved heavier then she expected. She was about to return to her office, but…

"Why did you never tell them about how your lives are now tied, and that you will terminate should he die?"

"Because I didn't want our bond to be of that kind- he would have taken it as a duty then, not the cherished bond I feel taking shape now. Because I wanted him to care for me and come to love me, not feel responsible for me.

"You should tell him, before Asuna does."

Kazehana stood, turning towards the door to the room of her Ashikabi. "I guess I really should."

Just as she was about to reach for the door, the woman who was once her rival drew the metaphorical claws.

"No strenuous activities for the next few days."

"What do you take me for? He is still recovering, and besides, even If he wasn't, he is still a bit young for THAT, and also not ready. Neither of them is, and I will wait until that changes."

"A Sekirei who is winged, one with considerably less self restraint then most."

"Hey- ill have you know that I am very restrained here, I am not going to set a pace they can't both handle well. I have even been sober for all those days since the winging, only partaking in little amounts of drink. Also, what does it say about you-who released little Ku to be winged?"

"Touché." MBI's head researcher said, and left to go back to her office, muttering to herself about 'both'. Unable to help but wonder of the implications of such, and their possible consequences.

XxXxXx

Kazehana walked into kazuto's recovery room on Asuna giggling like crazy and almost falling into his bed, as the Ashikabi himself was looking quite green, between desperate and disturbed.

"What did I miss?" she asked, visibly amused.

Kazuto glared at her and crossed his arms as he asked, completely serious.

"Just what kind of crazy reproduction method does your species use?"

"The usual one that humans use as well, Doc said you need rest now, but if you want a demonstration later-" the Sekirei cheerfully started.

Asuna stopped laughing, and the boy interrupted her before she could continue.

"Takami-san said I hold another life within me now-just what did the winging do to me?"

"Oh." Her voice turned hollow.

"It's my own life that you hold-if an Ashikabi dies, all the Sekirei connected to them, the Sekirei that Ashikabi winged, are terminated."

"Oh."

"Now that she is here as well, I think we should resume the Strategy meeting about just what happened to you."

Kirito nodded as he told, just as he did a some minutes ago, how he left the group to their feast and thought to make a purchase, how the Sekirei partner of the one he terminated hit him on the head from behind and kidnapped him in revenge, and how another Sekirei appeared from the shadows to save him, before taking him and running away, he told of the stop on a rooftop.

"She said that she wanted me to wing her later."

XxXxXx

"So you found him."

"Yes."

"How was he?"

"Unconscious, alive. Don't you already know, Matsu?"

"It's too risky to hack into MBI too often."

"Kazehana rushed him to Takami-He will probably make it. For all his madness, Minaka wouldn't be negligent with the health of 'interesting' Ashikabi, while they are in his hospital."

"Takami, is it? Does the Minato knows that you are on first name basis with his mother?" Matsu teased.

Homura glared at her.

"Maybe you should have taken example from our Sake-lady, and tried to get the best of both worlds-both Takami-san AND an Ashikabi you would react to. We never did consider such arrangements, and Asuna-chan seems to handle it well…"

"Asuna-san is not a good example of what to expect in such an unlikely situation."

"But just think about it-With both Takami and your Ashikabi-chan you will have two women to experiment with…. So many experiments that you can't do with only one…. Ufufufufufufu"

"And then both of her Ashikabi Children will turn on me, and I will have to fight back, starting with torching of your surveillance room." The Fire Sekirei replied, clicking the fingers of his right hand and igniting small flame on them.

"No need! I'll be good! I was joking!" Matsu hurriedly added, panicking.

And then he lost control of the flame, and had to run to the sink and open the water to put it off.

"You know there are only five more Sekirei still unwinged… "

Homura sighed… and then felt the discomfort on his chest that reminded him of his instability. And the reason why he couldn't work as Kagari at the host club anymore.

His he couldn't help but think back to Minato.

Those two young men… they were like sun and moon, so different-Minato with his bright sunshine of a smile and optimistic idealism as he brought out the light in people around him making them believe and hope…

And Kirito, with his dark mystery, as he revealed a bit and hid twice as much, had people trying harder, fighting harder around him without being certain why, and the shadow of somewhat ruthless pragmatism.

_'And just like the Sun and the Moon, they don't mix well together. Ah, why is it MEN that I react to!?'_

He had to make a choice soon.


	31. Chapter 31

_"She said that she wanted me to wing her later."_

"Kirito-kun, Did you perhaps hit your head and forgot that you are no longer single?" Asuna commented in a fake cheer, with the smile on her face and righteous anger in her eyes. "Or maybe you wanted to have a full party for the Sekirei DeathGame?"

"Perhaps-"

"I don't approve of harems, Kirito-kun!"

Both other occupants stared at her.

Face reddening, Asuna adamantly refused to look away. "This is different! It was that or leaving Kirito-kun unarmed against a new threat! It's not my fault that this Game has a pervert for a GM. It was hard to let Kazehana-san here get that close to you!"

"Actually, all the strongest Ashikabi do have harems of Sekirei."

"Do you want to him to have more Sekirei?" the human girl asked, incredulous.

"Of course! The more Sekirei he has, the more prestigious of an Ashikabi Kirigaya-kun is, the stronger our team becomes, with more chances to win the game, and in that battle for our love, it's a small price."

At the horrified look Asuna sent her, Kazehana hurried to placate. "Don't worry, you will still be the main wife! The Sekirei will lighten the burden, and be like sisters to you. And you both get the perfect opportunity to 'experiment', once you are ready for that."

Said 'main wife' was about to express just what she thought about it, only for a yawn to interrupt her.

Kirito-kun looked apologetic, as he tried to remain awake.

"Rest now, Kirito-kun, and later, we will 'talk'."

"Let's go, Kazehana-san." She commanded to older woman.

The Sekirei nodded and followed, turning and glancing again at her bedridden Ashikabi just before closing the door as she left the room.

XxXxXx

As Kazehana followed her, Asuna looked around, searching for something…

"Ah, here should be a good spot." Asuna said, as they entered an empty room. She then closed the door, and turned towards the Sekirei with a frown.

"I think we need to talk. Just the two of us."

"I suspect that we do…"

"Why didn't you tell us that your life is tied to that of Kirito-kun?" the younger girl angrily called.

"That would make our bond into a duty and unwanted burden. Do you really think he could grow to love me under such forced circumstances?"

"And is it not forced from the start, when you kidnapped the two of us, and kissed him?"

"I needed him to wing me. But the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei should be one of love, dropping that bomb of an info on him would make it unromantic. And would lead to resentment."

"IS his life bound to yours as well? Did you put him in danger every time you fought?" the fierce SAO survivor demanded.

"No! Of course not, it's only works one-way, he will suffer no physical backlash from my defeat. I wouldn't risk him like that."

Asuna didn't want to ask, but she had to, if there was an effect on lives, she had to know. A leader of a Guild had to know the dangers, make proper calculations. "Would multiple bonds to Sekirei weaken the connection? Could that Other Sekirei Kirito-kun mentioned have diminished the death to great weakness?"

"No, if an Ashikabi dies, all the sekirei winged that them will die, regardless if it's one, or many, and if a sekirei falls, the Ashikabi won't get any backlash. You said you don't approve of harems, though…changed your mind, Asuna-chan?" the Sekirei teased.

"No. Just wondering if I should talk to kirito-kun about replacing his old, broken sword with a higher level one-you did say that as a Sekirei you are to be his blade in the Sekirei Game. I seen what happens when a sword loses its durability in a fight, and it's not pretty. I don't want him to die because you failed."

"What do you mean?"

"That maybe Kirito-kun should replace you with that other Sekirei, who saved him."

The older woman turned serious, her earlier jovial smirk disappearing fast. She bowed to the young girl. "I'm sorry, I know I should have kept a better eye on Kirigaya-kun, that it was my responsibility to watch over him. I have failed both of you, and he would have died, if not for a stranger. I there is anything I could do to prevent it, I would have. If there anything I can do to make amends."

"… I want you to stay near Kirito-kun, always. This was too close. I also want you to keep your distance-the only reason I even accepted your, 'bond', with MY boyfriend, is because that 'winging' made him a target, and you promised to protect him-something you failed . I don't want any of your hanky-panky! No teasing him, no cuddling, no innuendo towards him, or anything-keep your distance."

"Why not ask me to move out of the hotel, and your lives, altogether?"

"Because I know that we need your help here."

"I… I deserved it." The Sekirei sighed. Raised her head and turned to leave.

"Kazehana-san. Kirito-kun will probably hesitate, should he meet Sekirei 105 in battle. You mustn't, otherwise you both will die. Don't hold back against her."

The once member of the first iteration of the disciplinary squad grimaced, and closed her eyes, as she felt the years catching up to her. "I know…"

Inwardly she lamented that what should have been sweet, romantic couple turned so capable of such ruthlessness, and cursed what SAO turned them into, even as a part of her acknowledged that it only made her more similar to herself and maybe a better match to her. After all she herself was not only the light brushing summer breeze she usually acted as, but also the violent hurricane.

_'And I did deserve her anger-for my grand failure to keep my Ashikabi safe.'_

XxXxXx

Minato noticed something was wrong the moment he entered Izumo Inn.

Uzume-san, who greeted him, lacked the exuberance she usually displayed. There was no Musubi in sight, nor sounds from the back yard of a sparring.

The entire place felt strange. Subdued.

"Did, did something happen?" he asked, hesitating.

"You could say that." The Landlady said, as she appeared in the hallway. "I can only hope your day was less eventful." She said, in a bittersweet tone.

"Where is everybody?"

"Matsu is in her room, and Ku-chan is having a nap. The others haven't returned from the search yet.

_'Just what did I miss?'_

"Miya-sama, what happened here?"

The woman paused, and looked at him intently. For a moment he thought she will do the Hanya Mask thing. She finally broke the tense silence. "Maybe you should talk with Matsu.

He nodded his thanks, and went to the room of His Sekirei, leaving the confused Tsukiumi in the hall.

"Matsu? Can I come in?"

"Mina-tan? Come ,you are always welcome here!" followed by hasty activity of some kind.

As he entered her room, Matsu, Sekirei 02, leered at him.

"Did Mina-tan finally changed his mind and decided to 'experiment' with Matsu?"

"N-no! Nothing like that!" the young man stuttered, blushing, as he averted his eyes. "I just wanted to ask what happened while I and Tsukiumi were gone."

"Oh." Suddenly the lecherous teasing was gone, and a serious Matsu responded, as she adjusted her glasses. "I think I better show you."

With a few strokes on the keyboard, the screen in front of her showed view from the main room, with Seo, Asuna-san, Kirigaya-san and all their sekirei.

XxXxXx

Musubi was happy. Asuna-san called her to tell that they found Kirigaya-san. Now she could return home to her Ashikabi. Surely he will be so proud of her for helping!

As she hurried home, she noticed a familiar figure.

"Karasuba-sama!"

At the prompting from the elder sekirei, Musubi followed her to an empty spot in a park.

"I suddenly felt like seeing your face, Muu-chan."

"Its pretty impressive that you knew where I was."

"A lot of information flows in when you work at the main office. And I had interest in the affair of Kirigaya-kun."

"Karasuba-sama…"

"Get stronger, Muu-chan!" with those words, the Black Sekirei departed.

Musubi resumed her walk home, more subdued. At least until she had an epiphany.

 _'I didn't mention that Karasuba-sama smelled of blood. I'm finally getting that discretion thing!'_ overjoyed with her progress, she sped up, eager to return.


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dedicate this chapter to my grandmother, who died from heart attack, at the age of 91, when i was first writing this chapter. she was nearby for all of my life, and in her wake, there is an aching void, where her presence used to be. 
> 
> May She Rest in Peace.

Sahashi Minato watched with horrified fascination, as on the biggest computer screen in Matsu's room, a recording was playing.

When it finished, a silence followed.

"Does… Does Mina-tan need a glass of water?"

The young man nodded, speechless, as he digested what he learned.

He gratefully took the glass of water that she soon offered, and took big, long gulps, his mind still stuck on the unyielding, ruthless figure. A far cry from the pretty girl it looked like, before.

Finally, he voiced the question on his mind.

"How could Asuna-san react so, so… She looked like she was satisfied with the thought that Kazehana-san will deactivate if Kirigaya-san dies! Pleased with it! I thought her such a nice girl… First Kirigaya, now her, just what is wrong with them?"

Empathically, Matsu patted her distraught Ashikabi, her own face sad. "Do you hate them, Mina-tan? For their ruthlessness? Matsu was part of the first generation of the Disciplinary Squad, it was way more ruthless and violent then it is now-we actually fought against the military to keep the Sekirei from them-our actions killed many soldiers. Do you hate me to?"

"No! Never!" Minato exclaimed. "I could never hate you! And you fought to protect the Sekirei. Kirigaya-san, Asuna-san… they are still just kids… how could they condone death, killing, so fast? How could they accept it?"

"Mina-tan, are you sure you want to know? I will reveal it to my Ashikabi, if that is his wish, but… I think it's better not to… at least for now."

XxXxXx

Kirito woke again, hands reaching for his sword as he took in his surroundings. And then stopping, ruefully shaking his head. "Right, hospital. Still feels weird not to have a sword in hand. At least the dream wasn't a nightmare this time. I guess all the Sekirei business really gets to me, if I dreamed a plot straight from an ecchi manga, with Sugu as a succubus…" he chuckled to himself.

With those thoughts, the boy decided to reach for his phone, and send a thank you massage for the special weighted Shinai he was gifted with, some weeks after the entire ALO debacle-that ended with Asuna (And 299 more) getting their belated release from the NervGear.

He dialed another number, and waited for a response. "Just what are you busy with, that you can't answer me, argo?" he looked at the device in his hand, trying to will it to work as intended, and for the Rat to reply. "Let's try again…" still no one answered the call.

"Maybe ill try to send a message. At least in Aincrad one could always send a message, and know that they will reach their recipient. "

Suddenly an unpleasant thought occurred to the boy. "I hope you are fine, Argo… But I better check up on you."

The Black Swordsman dialed another number of a close friend of his, face turning into a determined frown.

"Come on, Klein, answer!" he glanced at the clock to see if it was a break time for his friend, and remembered that he didn't even know the current work hours of the Leader of Fuurinkazen. Klein gushed about a potential new job opportunity with great conditions he wanted to check, but didn't reveal any details. Second and third attempts didn't help here either.

"…Oh right, I also promised to also talk to him about Yashima-san."

'Klain, call when can, important matter. Also found a girlfriend for you. Kirito.'

"This should get his attention." Kazuto snickered, clicking send after typing the message.

And then his expression changed into a serious one. "I should also send a PM to Asuna, I know she is still angry at me, but we both know better then let it be an issue when a player could be in trouble." He nodded his head as he fiddled with the phone and sent a text to her as well.

Still, the Clearer couldn't help but feel that something was missing; he just couldn't point his finger on what, exactly.

"Never mind… hopefully it isn't too important. Now I should use the quiet and get back to work." As he browsed the internet on his phone, he couldn't help himself. "Soon… soon, it will be ready… muhahahahaha. I need to work on my evil laugh for when I finish. Asuna will be so surprised."

He also idly noted an email from Kikouka, politely inviting him to visit the man in yet another expensive restaurant, which just happened to be on the outskirts of the city… and right outside the territory of the Sekirei DeathGame. Kazuto debated on proper way to tell the man off, but at the end politely declined, stating that he recently got overexcited and pushed his healing body too much, requiring rest under strict medical orders.

And an hour later, he didn't even notice as his exhausted body fell asleep, again.

He dreamed of a purple Wind-Flower.

For a brief moment a dark shadow appeared in the boy's room, before vanishing.

XxXxXx

Takami wondered, who thought that it a good idea to tell Karasuba that she could make her sword even sharper, in their metallurgy labs. Tch… people treating real life like it was a game. She desperately wanted the offender found and fired. Preferably out of a canon and towards said Sword.

After the mess and disruption the Sekirei caused, even her instructions orders were delayed, and she had to wait hours for the report on the metal 'Shinai' That Woman gave her.

The results, belated as they were, finally answered her questions… _'And gave new ones. That was no Shinai! The strange metal alloy, the effort it would take to make that shape… just where did you get such a weapon? It had to be one of a kind, custom made... And way out of reach for a child from a family like yours.'_

digging into his contacts did not provide illumination. It did confirm that he didn't blab about Minaka's crazy game.

Takami briefly imagined either of her kids as the type to be interested in FullDive, and shuddered.

Had she been religious, or even inclined, she would have mentally thanked some deities that Neither Minato nor Yukari had interest in SAO when it was coming out.

Minaka, unfortunately, was busy with work, and didn't get to his before learning of Kayaba's announcement and mad trap.

The woman wondered briefly just what her son was doing now…

XxXxXx

Minato pondered the talk with Matsu as he set in the park. Her own revelation about causing deaths, as part of the original Disciplinary Squad was a surprise. As was her question-how could he hate her? He didn't really hate Kirigaya-san and Asuna-san, he wasn't a hateful person. But he did feel disappointed. Disappointed that they did such things. Couldn't understand how they behaved as they did.

_'No… I just don't want to understand. He didn't hesitate to kill that Sekirei, he didn't just fight her off, and he didn't stop when she was down. He continued and fought until he killed her. And Asuna-san, she trivialized the death of Kazehana-san! She was pleased, satisfied that the death of Kirigaya-san would lead to the Sekirei dying too. Did they belittle life and lives in general, or only the Sekirei themselves? How could anyone be so careless of lives?'_

And what made things worse is that for all that his attitude was wrong at the end of the battle, Kirigaya-san held against the Sekirei. Didn't stand aside as a spectator, nor was a useless liability… His own powerlessness ate at him, in his dreams-his nightmares.

_'I want to help my Sekirei, to be someone reliable they can lean on, and ease their burdens. I wish they didn't need to fight at all, and failing that impossible wish, that I could help them fight, maybe even fight alongside them. But I don't ever want trivialize their lives, their feelings, like those two are doing._

He wondered if that was the price of learning to fight too. He wasn't sure he wanted to, if it meant he would become as callous.

In the end, Minato decided he didn't really want to know, and trusted his Sekirei to tell him if it becomes important.

"Onii-chan is sad again." A childish voice called, as Kusano-chan hugged his leg. "Don't be sad, onii-chan!" she pouted cutely.

"Well, if Kuu-chan says so, then I have no choice." He tried to appease her, smiling affably as he said those words.

The girl nodded, and then ran towards a bush, picked a part of it and ran back to him, using her power to make the small part in her hands bloom into a flower, the hand holding it outstretched to him, to take. "Onii-chan!"

"For me?" he asked.

The little girl nodded and he took the bloom with a smile. She smiled too.

The young Ashikabi glanced away, as his thoughts turned a bit darker, remembering what happened when he tried to go outside, to think about it all, and have a moment alone. At the insistence of Matsu for him to not be left alone, lest he suffer the misfortune that befall Kirigaya, and be kidnapped. At the surprising agreement of Miya-san.

With Musubi not yet returned, they wanted to ask Tsukiumi to accompany him, but he insisted that she did just that, and it wouldn't be fair to ask her again. The Landlady foiled his plan, though by insisting he at least take Kuu-chan with him, a small potted plant in hand. And suggesting a trip to the park. Pointing it as also a good place for little Kusano to on such a nice day. The look in her eyes made clear he better listen to that 'suggestion'.

_'It's not like I'm looking for trouble, or anything-'_

And so, without looking, he walked right into another person.

XxXxXx

_Ten minutes earlier…_

A bolt of lightning struck the roof, shattering parts of it, but as the dust settled, the target was no longer there.

Two tall, slender, near identical black haired beauties clad in tight leather outfits that covered mostly the important bits, left little to the imagination, and would not be out of place in a S&M play, jumped to the edge of the roof that was blasted moments ago, and looked down towards the street below, surprised, then at each other, blinking disbelievingly.

For below them a short girl with honey blond hair, wearing a very short white jacket over a light red dress, and thigh high black stockings was falling.

With a loud exclamation, she outstretched her right hand, and a glowing orb appeared in it, quickly lengthening and then turning into physical, as with the sound of a blade unsheathing light changed into a trident. Which was swung overhead downward with both hands, its blade striking at the wall of the opposite building, and scratching it, sparks flying and the descend slowing.

Until the sharp edge could no longer hold against the resistance and lost its hold on the vertical wall, sliding off it, and the girl's hands.

She let out a sound of surprise as her eyes widened, as her body was continued its fall, her back pointing downwards.

Still, it slowed her enough that the remaining distance was not lethal for someone like her. Or the person happened to be under her at that moment.

"Ouch!"

"Owie…"

She then slowly turned her aching body into a sitting position, and turned to get a better look on just what she landed on.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did you just fall from heaven? Because you look like an angel."It was a gruff looking man wearing a white undershirt. He also had a perverted leer, and-

"Did you just grope me?" she ask, disbelieving, and they both glanced at her chest, where his hand was holding a boob.

As she turned back to his face he smiled widely at her. "Why not give me a little consolation kiss? You may have broken something, dropping on me with such a force." He cheerfully continued, and perked his lips as his face got closer to hers.

And suddenly hands shooting towards his middle, protectively.

The Girl stood up, brushed her dress and muttered 'creep', when lightning hit the man.

"Again, Seo? Can you not hold yourself from cheating on us at every opportunity?" one of the lightning twins called.

"That's right! You don't get to have more Sekirei!" the other added, and electrocuted him again.

"Well, it seems like a private matter, so I best leave you alone to solve it." The blond said, smirking, and turned to walk away, walking faster and faster, and then running.

"We lost her, again!" Hibiki commented, displeased.

Seo sighed, as he slowly stood up. "Haven't I told you to stop chasing after the unbounded Sekirei?" he asked with a long suffering tone.

"It's who and what we are." Hibiki replied, "And also, we do not intend to lose the fight for our love."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Kirito and Takami scenes feel somewhat lacking, but i failed to get them better. I hope that i managed to convey the dilemma Minato feels in his segments, and that Kusano ended up cute in her appearance (second Minato pov). I also hope that i succeeded in giving Minato 'screen time' as well as making him more sympathetic and interesting character here then his previous appearances in the fic.
> 
> The last part is an introductory scene of a new Sekirei that will play important role. Its an existing one, but very rarely mentioned in stories. I'm sure some already guessed correctly who she is. Her encounter with Seo also holds parallels to the original encounter between Minato and Musubi.


	33. Chapter 33

_'It's not like I'm looking for trouble, or anything-'_ Minato thought.

And so, without looking, he walked right into another person.

Next thing he knew, the Ashikabi of the North was on the ground, on his back, his elbows bruised, his shoulders bruised and his head hurt.

As the young man tried to sit, to the protest of his aching body, a groan of pain escaped him, and he soon found Ku-chan fussing over him. "Is oni-chan hurt?"

"N-ow, no, I'm okay, I don't hurt-tttt." He clenched his teeth as he felt a new cut on his hand leaning on a small rock, that proved sharp.

"Ku can help!" the little Sekirei exclaimed, and put her hands in his. Minato didn't know what exactly she was doing, but he felt the pain growing numb, and then hurried to catch Kusano as she stumbled, as if no longer having the energy to stand. "Is Oni-chan better now?" she asked, her young face worried.

"I'm fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore, now that ku-chan healed me!" he tried, smiling cheerfully at her.

The Green Girl nodded, smiling back.

And then young man remembered that there was also the person he walked and about to apologize, he turned and looked around, to see a strange young girl, looking at him. She looked angry.

"A little girl? You Ashikabi are all creeps! Well, you won't be winging me." she outstretched her hand, and a glowing orb appeared in it, lengthening and turning into a solid trident she held. With a battle call, she threw it at him, trident aimed towards family jewels. "Die, molester ashikabi!"

He dodged the thrown weapon, jumping to the right, only to see another, exactly like the first, already in her hand. Only when she threw that one, it glowed mid air, and a dozen more tridents, identical to it appeared around it, like a hail of arrows, all of them now flying towards him.

Minato dodged again, this time landing only a few inches away from where the sharp implements of death struck the ground, and then another thud, and a glance revealed a trident hit between his legs missing him by centimeters, its edges stuck into the asphalt under his feet. He gulped.

And then a shriek.

He expected someone else to have intervened, maybe a frightened stranger, who have yet the misfortune of seeing the city's Sekirei in action-for as much as Minaka said to keep it secret, Sekirei battles were not very subtle.

He did not expect what he saw.

The unknown Sekirei on the ground, bound with vines coming from the bush near Ku-chan. Bound in a rather… suggestive manner…at that.

He briefly wondered if the Shibari-like erotic way the vines tying his would be attacker were instinctive to the Sekirei, despite her young age, or if he and Miya didn't safeguard the little girl from the hormonal behavior of the Sekirei around them as well as they thought...

"Don't attack Oni-chan!" Kusano yelled, puffing her cheeks angrily as she glared fiercely at his attacker.

On someone a bit older, it would have been scary, on his sister Yukari, it would have been a terrifying look. On little Ku-chan it was adorable.

His heart melted from the cuteness overload.

Under his adoring gaze, Ku-chan preened, and struck a pose, with one leg forward, and hands on her hips, smiling triumphantly as she basked in the glory…

"Oi, I'm still here!"

Sekirei and Ashikabi both turned towards the bound figure.

"You've got me, are you going to wing me now?"

"What? No! "He fiercely denied, waving his hands to emphasize.

"First you run into me, and then your sekirei captures me, isn't that how you Ashikabi go about it?"

"No! Sekirei go looking for the Ashikabi they react to, to wing them! I'm not going to wing you when you don't want me to. "

"Are you sure? I heard about Ashikabi…" she looked at him, suspicious.

"Of course!I'm not like that at all! This was all a misunderstanding!" he smiled at her in what he hoped was encouraging and trustworthy manner. _'Just what horror stories did you hear about ashikabi?'_

Turning to the little girl, he spoke."Ku-chan, it's alright, you can release her."

"You sure, Oni-chan?"

"Yes, very sure." He was hoping he was right, his instincts were telling him it was safe.

Ku-chan nodded, and the vine bondage dispersed, as the plant returned to its normal shape.

"Ku did good, right?"

"Yes, Ku-chan did very good. And was very brave, I'm proud of you!" he said, ruffling her hair.

"I'm Sekirei #54, Kuruse." The no longer boundgirl said, as she dusted herself off. "Who's the kid?"

"Kusano, #108!" Little Ku replied with seriousness the belayed her age and appearance, reminding Minato that she was not only little girl, but also a Sekirei. And sometimes those two were very different.

"My name is Sahashi Minato, Pleased to meet you, kuruse-san." He bowed politely.

"So why did you run me down, Minato-san?"

"I didn't,Me and Ku-chan were walking in the park here, and I didn't see you-you were the one running, I was standing."

"There you are!" a strangely familiar voice called, and Minato had the weirdest feeling of Déjà vu.

"Oh, no, not _YOU_ again…" a familiar Sekirei exclaimed. "What now, Hikari?" her twin called, and made appearance soon after. And stopped upon seeing him, lack of other people, and the weapons still embedded in the ground. And then she turned towards him, scowling. "Hey, Sahashi, Did you wing her too?"

"You shouldn't chase Unwinged Sekirei! They deserve to find their Ashikabi too!"

"Guess that means he didn't wing this time." The other twin retorted.

"I won't let you chase her as you did Musubi!" Minato exclaimed, and stood between them, Hoping Seo and his Sekirei considered him a friend… and bracing himself should they attack anyway. He never regretted meeting Musubi, Winging her and standing by her side as she fought the lighting twins the first time, regardless of the crazy situations it got him into. He won't be regretting standing Kuruse now, either.

"It's not worth it, if we attack here, his Sekirei will gang up on us later, and Miya-sama will be angry too." One of the twins said. The other pondered it a bit, and then nodded. They both jumped high and disappeared from his view.

"Thank goodness." He muttered, relieved.

He felt a touch at his leg, and when he turned, saw Ku-chan hugging it. "Can we go home now, Oni-chan?" he felt rather then saw her worry.

"Of course we can, Ku-chan." He smiled at her. And felt a pang of pain at causing the child to worry.

"Minato-san must be a strong Ashikabi, to have many Sekirei!" Kuruse-san cheerfully said, and then asked in a too innocent tone that reminded him of his first Sekirei. "How many sekirei does Minato-san have?" she smiled brightly.

Kusano started counting on her fingers, and Kuruse twitched with each additional finger used, her smile growing a little bit more forced.

XxXxXx

_"So, spill, what did he do_ _**this time** _ _?"_

"What makes you thing Kirito-kun did something?"

_"Asuna, I know that particular tone of voice. That's your_ _**Kirito-did-something-crazy-again** _ _did he do this time? It can't be any worse than the crazy things he pulled over the boss battles in SAO."_

"…"

"Is that like the time at the 46th floor?"

"…"

_"Worse? Don't tell me it's worse than the 62_ _nd_ _floor."_

"We agreed to never mention the 62nd floor, Liz." Asuna shuddered. Some things were better off never mentioned again.

_"Is it worse, though?"_

"Its…different sort of bad."

_"Oh, boy. Do you want me to come? The train won't take more than couple of hours, and I'm there! Just say the word!"_

Asuna closed her eyes, and imagined her best friend and companion, the one girl she could turn to reliably for 'girl talk' during the two years in SAO, and her reaction to… the newest 'situation' she and Kirito found themselves in. What would Lizbeth think of Kazehana? Of Asuna allowing the mature cougar of a woman to butt into their the way it unbalanced said relationship. _'Would you be angry at me for not fighting more to keep Kirito? Would you want to join in, like Argo said she did, even if she was joking? What you would have chosen, had it been you, and not me-to share him and get part of his heart, or to deny and have nothing, when he inevitably ends in some Sekirei related danger? And sometimes it felt like Kazehana-san was not flirting with only him… I had girls confess to me before, but they were fellow schoolgirls, not… women like that!'_

The dynamic the woman forced on them was not easy to get used to. There was no familiarity borne from spending long time and fighting alongside, getting to slowly know each other better, as she and Kirito did. The few times there was a danger-it was Kirito and Kazehana-san. Asuna was relegated to uselessness. It wasn't just that being a clearer was impossible for her this time. She couldn'teven be a midliner or a crafter. She was as useful as the people who never left the Starting City during the two years! A few times, during the time her beloved's was kidnapped by a sekirei, it even felt like he was lost to her, andthat even were they to find him, shealready became a stranger to him, no longer able to walk by his by his Sekirei.

"No! No need to come. Thank you, Liz, but I think you will only make it more awkward."

_"Well, if you change your mind, and want me to come and smack some sense into his thick head, just say the word! I could use the target practice for the boxing lesson I've been taking lately. "_

Asuna imagined Liz, pink haired and wearing sportswear and boxing gloves, chasing kirito in circles in a boxing ring. She giggled.

_"See, I knew it would cheer you up!"_

"Thank you, Liz. I needed that."

From there the chat turned into more ordinary topics, like the SAO survivorsschool, some interesting gossip, news about mutual friends from Aincrad, etc… Until Rika needed to go.

_"If you change your mind and decide that the awkwardness of my presence is just what our Rogue Knight in Sour Armor deserves, or even if you just want to rent a little-call me. I hope everything will turn out well for you and Kirito."_

"I will, Lizbeth. And I hope so, too."

XxXxXx

Kuruse returned to the hotel room she was staying in while she searched for her ashikabi towards evening. _'Well, that was one passionate Ashikabi. Still, to Wing so many Sekirei…Is he the one, I wonder…'_

After the initial surprise, she ended up spending almost an hour, just chatting with Minato -san in that park. Neither noticing how fast the time passed, and only stopping when the displeased #108 bit him.

He didn't seem too angry about it, reinforcing the nice demeanor he had about him.

And he _did_ save her from the Sekirei twins chasing after her.

Kuruse hoped she would find her own ashikabi soon. The girl idly wondered if they would be as nice as Minato-san, she hoped they would. She hoped her destined ashikabi w-

"Room service."

Eyes widening, Kuruse hurried to accept the tray with dinner (meant to feed five), previous thoughts forgotten. "I'm coming!"

XxXxXx

A shadow flickered, and a figure appeared in what was an empty room moment earlier.

Yahan sighed, The Ashikabi she chose was recovering well. The Sekirei already bound to him was shaping up too-she seemed to have taken the hard learned lesson to heart, and was standing watch over her ashikabi, making sure not further surprise attack would reach him. Yahan had to be careful to time her visits to avoid her. Which meant other sekirei were unlikely to sneak by.

"I know you are here." a male voice suddenly called in the darkness of the warehouse.

Yahan closed her eyes, and dared not breath.

"I feel it, you know? I feel drawn to this place. To you. Why are you silent?

You said, that when the time is right, you will explain! Isn't it about time? I know it has something to do with the strange things happening all over the city!"

Only silence in the darkness answered him.

"Shout! Deny! At least say something! Don't just go silent! Don't just pretend I don't exist!" the man yelled in anguish.

The Midnight Sekirei felt her Sekirei Core responding, felt herself filled with the desire reveal herself to the young man whose soul called for hers, wanting nothing more than to fulfill her destiny, and embrace him. To let herself be Winged by the one she instinctively felt she belonged with, the one she reacted to and wanted to take as her Ashikabi. The one her heart should beat for.

She closed her eyes. Closed her heart. She was stood motionless in utter lack of light, and hoped it would swallow all traces of her. Hoped that the Daekness-her ally, would swallow her grief too.

The young man gazed into the dark abyss of the empty warehouse, looking for any movement, any clue of her presence, of her response, without blinking. He kept staring into the abyss for five more minutes, calling out for her, before leaving.

Yahan dared not move for a minute more, only then using the Shadows to teleport to the roof.

As she looked at the Ashikabi of her heart leaving, tears silently fall down her cheeks.

_'I am sorry, Koya-kun, I know that I defy fate, and rob you of the Sekirei you were meant for, but for the future of my kind, I must. I must stay with the Swordsman Ashikabi, painful as it is for us both. Minaka toys with things he knows not!_

_I hope for merciful turn of fate later on, for the chance to recompense you for the happiness I deny us both. But it can not be with me.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have some more Minato adventures, and i hope i managed to make him engaging and interesting character here. while Kirito rests in the hospital, Minato gets to shine too- and in a chapter or two his adventure should reach its climax.
> 
> Asuna needed some cheering after what she has been put through-it was not easy for her. I hope i managed to portray Lizbeth well.
> 
> Kuruse and Yahan are from the japanese only Sekirei game called 'gift from the future'. The manga and anime doesn't use them, or their numbers. I hope the similarity between Kuruse and Musubi was displayed well. And the contrast between her and Yahan in the last part.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the chapter.


	34. Chapter 34

When Minato returned home, and shared the events at the park with his family of Sekirei (and by now all the Sekirei he winged became his dear family), he found himself lectured about getting into trouble again from Miya. The offhand comments about looking for more girls and how he better have been a gentleman were expected. As was her displeasure with Seo's Sekirei.

At the very least, he took comfort in knowing it was over. The Landlady will surely make the S&M Twins stop, nobody was hurt this time-all well that ends well.

For a moment there, the Sahashi Son thought he saw a strange look on Kagari's face, but it was gone so fast Minato figured he must've imagined it.

It felt good to be home, with his girls, again. Maybe this will be all the excitement for the day…

And then Tsukiumi and Musubi got into an argument again.

The Ashikabi sighed.

XxXxXx

When next Kirito awoke, blinking the sleep from his eyes, a familiar face was staring back at him.

"Insert cliché about waking to angels…"

"Are you trying to flirt now, Kirito-kun? I will choose to assume you are on medicinal drugs." Asuna exclaimed, red-faced.

Soon his mind finished booting, and having realized what he said, the boy blushed.

"How do you feel?" the girl he loved asked gently.

"Sleepy, wanting to close my eyes again, despite having slept-" glancing at clock on the wall opposite from him, Kazuto frowned, and turned back to Asuna. "…through the day. Its evening already? Must be quite the stuff they've been keeping me on.

"The nurse said that the medicines you were administered are strong, so you will feel tired and sleep through most of today and tomorrow while your body healing is accelerated. It apparently puts short term stress on your body to heal faster." The girl explained, and then smirked at him, "at least you will be too out of it to sneak out of bed and into trouble."

"How long have you been waiting here?"

"Not long, I have been trying to make something for a strategy meeting about this battle royale, to help you prepare Kazehana for future Sekirei battles-without you joining into the fight. But with players of various, changing Levels and Skills, instead of fixed mobs and bosses, it's just not the same."

"Wish the Rat was here with useful info, like she usually was, too, huh?" _'So you haven't got to talk strategy or tactics with Argo yet?'_

"It reminds me of what you told me of your time on the first floor." The Flash replied wistfully, remembering how Kirito-kun confessed once, that he have been avoiding the towns and other players, as he did his lone wonderer thing, and sighed. _'Haven't seen her, she is probably doing her own thing, out of contact.'_

"Any chance I can get my Laptop and continue my work there?" he asked, half serious.

"No! you won't be able to concentrate on it anyway-beside, just what are you working on there that's so important?" the girl wondered.

"It's a surprise", Kirito said, and at the stare he got added quickly, "It's something good, you will love it, I promise! It's something we talked about before so it's not total surprise!"

"I'ts not something about the new Situation, is it?" she asked, glancing meaningfully at him.

"This has nothing to do with Kazehana-san and her fellow birds." The Black Swordsman tried to reassure her.

"Then why the big secrecy?"

"I just want to show you when it's finished."

"Just don't let it become an obsession; I don't want you resuming Clearing distracted

"Some of your wonderful food will surely help me get better really fast…"Kirito smiled at her.

Asuna covered her mouth with a hand as she giggled. "Nice try, Kirito-kun, but you are still punished. I'm afraid hospital food will have to suffice."

The boy's face fell, as, almost as if in afterthought, he glanced at the door.

Asuna noticed. "I had Kazehana stand watch over your room outside-I also had her promise to not let you sneak out. She is going to stick close to you from now on and won't let you wander alone your punishment, its a start, and you are banned from my food for long time already-that kind of discipline will lose is effectiveness if you accrue multiple lifetime bans from it."

"Please, tell me you're joking. You are joking, right? Asuna!" Kirito tried to sit straight, panicked.

"You shouldn't worry so much, Kirito-kun, I'm kidding."

"What a relief." He mumbled, falling bonelessly back into bed.

"So you had her doing escort quest, like I'm some annoying squishy NPC, huh…"

"You can be quite the annoying headache when you want to, and you ARE squishy, Kirito-kun! Both of us are, here in RL! This is not SAO anymore, or even ALO. In here you are not the Black Swordsman, or the Spriggan with too much strength-you are just a boy, just like I'm no longer commanding the KoB."

"You still order me around, like you did back at there." The boy teased her.

"And you wouldn't want it any other way." she smiled back.

"So Kazehana-san is going to now constantly escort me and stuff?"

"Escort better be ALL she is doing!" Asuna added indignantly.

"Don't worry, it's Asuna I want to marry, not Kazehana!"

"You dummy!" the girl exclaimed, blushing, and refused to look him in the eyes. Still, her lips curved slightly upwards.

"Are you sure about leaving that, though?" Kirito knew Asuna was very uncomfortable with how close the Sekirei was to him, err-physically nearby, not other type of close. he hoped that last thought didn't show on his face, but Asuna apparently knew him too well. His proclaimed future wife frowned at him.

"She is stuck on endless escort now-like she should have done from the start. No more fooling around." A glare made it clear just what Asuna meant as 'fooling around'-all the small touches, flirting and jokes that Kazehana seemed to love doing to him.

"You are taking command of us, just like you did to the 'Knights of Blood'." He mentioned.

"Well, you need someone to take command and see the big picture while you focus on the thing in front of you."

"Yes, Guildmaster Commander Sir!" Kirito replied in mock seriousness.

Asuna smiled, and Kazuto mentally patted himself on the back. _'Mission to cheer Asuna-completed.'_

He briefly glanced at the door, wondering about Kazehana-san, but refocused from the woman that wasn't here, whom he knew only short time and was still uncertain about, to the wife he knew and adored-the love of his heart, and who actually was in front of him.

XxXxXx

While Asuna smiled at his antics, cheered by them in a way only he made her feel, she couldn't help but add mentally, _'I am the Guildmaster of 'The seekers of Kirito Heart' guild.'_ She refused to refer to the three of them Kirito-kun's harem guild.

The girl tried not to let the anger she felt show on her face, and spent time with her beloved until he started getting sleepy again, at which point she sternly instructed him to sleep and heal, adding that she will instruct Kazehana-san to not let him wonder off.

Waiting until he closed his eyes, Yuuki Asuna left his room, seeing Kazehana standing outside the room, leaning on the wall and looking around while keeping the image of being bored. The girl who was Second in Command of the strongest Clearer guild in SAO scanned the corridor herself, and satisfied to find nothing amiss, turned to the Sekirei again.

Her watchful gaze, trained by the battles in Kayaba's DeathGame and Clearers that weren't watchful enough (and one that was too observant for his own good), discerned that the woman showed to have learned from her nearly deadly mistake.

If this was back in Aincrad, if she wasn't so personally close and involved in the matter, if this wasn't about Kirito, Asuna might've found relief that the Sekirei learned from her mistake, and the lesson didn't actually cost a life.

"Kirito-kun might want, and even try to leave the room, complain of being too cooped up-don't let him, and don't leave him unsupervised. It may seem unlikely, but also be on the lookout for rival Ashikabi and Sekirei, as well as other, unrelated trouble that even things that look out of place." Asuna ordered sternly. The Sekirei just nodded her acceptance.

"Even if it just a gut feeling, be vigilant and careful. No distractions this time! No mushy stuff, teasing, flirting or anything of the sort! We were lucky last time, but I don't want to see if we will be again." The girl closed her eyes, and clenching her fist took a deep breath, spoke quietly. "I don't want to learn about the Sekirei version of Laughing Coffin."

First there was Kibao sending a Sekirei to kill her Kirito-kun, then it was the one called 'Red Sekirei' kidnapping him to torture him to death… after what she saw happen in her last DeathGame, between the orange guilds, the messes Pineapple Headed Kibao have been causing, Lind and his Divine Dragons, and the various accounts of players luring monsters to kill other players. Even the Clearer meetings sometimes were just a knife's edge away from devolving into free for all-and all that with a united purpose of clearing the game, together.

Asuna knew this was just the beginning.

XxXxXx

After her exciting day protecting Minato-onii-chan, the proud warrior Kusano ate with him and the big onee-sans he winged. Followed by going to her room, and replaying it with the Rats Caster-nee-chan gave her. Just like the older girl have been doing with her most evenings, before she left.

"And then I made the flower grow and catch the mean girl and tie her up so she can't hurt Onii-chan!" she proudly exclaimed, as she smashed the rats together in simulated battle.

Kusano missed big sis Caster. The others didn't really play with her, except Minato-onii-chan.

The Girl played how she bravely fought off the evil Sekirei who made Onii-chan hurt, and made her run, getting praised a lot for it, and being very heroic.

She didn't know that the plushies had recorders hidden inside their stuffing. That 'Caster' had another pair of identical toys, and that every time she played with Kusano, the Rat would secretly switch one pair for the other, and later, after leaving Izumo inn for a secret safehouse, would extract the recording memory and switch with fresh one, and carefully listen to it.

Matsu, who would have sense the swiftly, payed them no attention, as she had no interest in little kids toys, and was distracted with adult entertainment instead, usually involving Minato-and never reaching the point of actual 'experiments'.

That as careful as Miya and MBI were, they didn't know of an info broker nicknamed Argo The Rat, and designated the girl as civilian.

Both will come to regret the headache this mistake will cause them later on.

* * *

OMAKE:

A girl in a pink dress with a white apron skipped the sidewalk. After the constant tests and checkups the last few months, after finally getting the freedom to leave the facility, and traversing the city, she sensed it!

"So you are here! Well, lets see just who you are, my Ashikabi." Rika exclaimed.

Feeling herself getting closer and closer, she entered the park. He was close now.

Soon she felt his presence like a beacon, and happy at having found her destined one, broke into a run.

When she reached the object of her search, the one she was reacting to as a Sekirei, she stopped a meter from him.

And then she frowned.

There was no mistaking him.

"Raelly, Kirito? How will Asuna take it?"

"Liz? What are you doing here? What are you even talking about?"

The girl didn't answer right away, stuck at a painful crossway, as her heart weighted her best friend against her very nature, and the part that tried to be human and spent among time among them through internet games, was in conflict with her Alien nature as a Sekirei who just found the Ashikabi she was reacting to-and it even was someone she already knew and liked! While angry on behalf of Asuna, for finding her boytoy as a viable Ashikabi, the Sekirei was also happy, at having a chance with the boy she liked.

"Sorry, Kiri-twerp, but it seems fate has a weird sense of humor."

"What? You're not making any sense." He whined.

Well then, she had no choice but to shut him up.

Rika, known on the internet, and in SAO as Liz, reached a decision. She walked the last few steps separating them, grabbed the head of the guy who saved her once already, and pulled him into a deep kiss, as wings like metallic ash sprang from her back to the sound of hammer hitting metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In here we see as Minato, healthy again, tries to relax with his Sekirei whom are close family for him already, happy his adventure with Kuruse is over (oh, how wrong he is), sighing in relief.
> 
> In contrast, the still recovering Kirito is focuses on Asuna, and is unsure about the Sekirei he winged.
> 
> I tried my best to keep Asuna and Kirito in character here, and to keep the tone of their sweet fluffy relationship. do they feel OOC?
> 
> Finally, I made an OMAKE here. Do you like it? it's about an alternate start, with someone else as the Sekirei to wing Kirito, instead of Kazehana.


	35. Chapter 35

"Is this the place?" a man asked, looking at the MBI hospital building.

His companion, a tall, slim, black haired, bespectacled man in a black suit with white undershirt and yellow tie, nodded.

"What floor?" he asked, and was answered.

"Do this, and Higa-sama will make the medical ethics committee leave you alone, as promised.

"That bitch of a nurse was just asking for it, the way she was behaving-and after she got it, it's suddenly coercion and blackmail! She liked my touch, practically invited it, and then she goes to make problems for me!" He exclaimed in rage.

"Some women bring nothing but trouble." The man with the glasses agreed, nodding, and then continued in a serious tone, "Remember, don't kill the boy, just leave him unresponsive."

"Won't the hospital notice?"

"Leave that part to us, and just do your task here, doctor Kenryu." The man scowled.

The doctor frowned. "Just make sure you don't forget your part of the deal."

Kenryu had no problem entering the hospital in the guise of a patient, and looked for the public restroom-where he locked himself and removed his sweater, revealing a doctor's white lab coat underneath his cloths, removing said coat, he put the sweater back on, and the coat on it, before flushing and proceeding to wash his hands, as he looked at his image in the mirror. Confirming that he looked the part, he proceeded to wipe his hands, and went to the floor of his target, walking as if he belonged, and looking like all the other doctors around. After all, he was-even if not at this hospital.

Exiting the elevator, he proceeded towards his victim's room, and couldn't help but notice the beautiful, long haired woman in the short dress leaning on the wall nearby.

'How I would have loved to be your personal doctor', the man thought, absently licking his lips.

Ten minutes later, the bespectacled man outside received a call.

"Hello?" he started.

"Kakizaki-sama, Doctor Kenryu was just now registered at the MBI hospital as admitted for bruised ribs, broken arm and dislocated shoulder, waiting for him is pointless."

"And the Sword Ashikabi? What about him? Is he still a threat?"

"No change in his records."

"How did we fail?"

"Hacking into MBI surveillance-here it is, a woman stopped doctor Kenryu at the door to the Sword Ashikabi, and refused to let him enter, when he insisted, she manhandled him, and as he started reaching for a syringe, broke his arm while using above human strength that caused his shoulder to also dislocate, leaving him yelling in pain."

"Woman?"

There was a moment of silence, on the other side, and then a hitched breath, before the woman continued. She spoke in what seemed to be the same analytical tone, and only due to his familiarity with her did Kakizaki notice the sudden undercurrent of nervousness.

"While the cloths are less conspicuous then the outfits given to Sekirei, her face matches the image of the Sekirei the Sword Ashikabi was rumored to have winged. She is said to be a single digit."

XxXxXx

A nurse looked around, and seeing nobody paying her attention, started the fire alarm.

She was glad in insisting getting half the bribe in advance, as she actually worked in the MBI hospital. Well, good that her shift was about to end anyway.

Unknown to her, while the alarm brought panic and hasty evacuation, two visitors who came to check on a sick friend, and were now displaying uncertainty and panic as well, kept glancing at the mature, big breasted woman, that still remained in the corridor, outside the door leading to their target.

"I'm sorry, ma'am, but I have to ask you to evacuate as well, this is a fire alarm."

Kazehana turned to the nurse, and this one she did recognize. "I think it's someone playing a prank, I don't sense anything that would hint at a fire, and I don't want to leave Him alone regardless, besides, fires I can deal with."

The nurse turned towards the door, thoughtful, "Do you work in the fire department? Oh, sorry, it was rude of me to ask. You must be devoted to Kirigaya-kun here."

"You could say… and Yes, He is the most important thing to me."

Somehow sensing the futility of trying to talk the woman into evacuating without any concrete danger, the nurse left.

For everyone else, what followed was five minutes of nerve-wracking panic and chaos, but that woman remained there.

XxXxXx

A boy wearing black was fending off the woman associated with the Hannya of the North, the sword work performed with the wooden training swords used was interesting to any swordsmanship enthusiast.

But Higa Izumi frowned instead, as he paused the video.

"Apologies, Higa-Sama, the attempts to manage the threat represented by this one all failed, so far.

"The Sword Ashikabi, he is now called among the Ashikabi and Sekirei…"

"Yes, Higa-sama, we-"

"Aside from this recorded duel, which has gone viral on the hidden Sekirei and Ashikabi forums, the rumors about him engaging in a fight against the Blue Sekirei were confirmed, and that he got no permanent injury from that fight is telling." Higa interrupted his secretary.

"We found nothing that would explain, or even hint at this, in his files. Kirigaya Kazuto is, according to records, was homeschooled, and while his grandfather did teach Kendo, it seems that his little sister, inherited those teachings, as she is a known practitioner and even participated in middle school tournament reaching the nationals, while he had nothing of the sort, nothing noteworthy at all, even, until a two year gap as he was comatose, in a hospital."

"Two years, which just happen to correlate exactly, with the event known as the SAO incident", Higa supplied pointedly.

"Yes, we only realized it belatedly. While the identities of the SAO survivors are classified, it does seem to fit. His erratic and confrontational wild behavior, seem to fit what was observed among the survivors of that incident. We can only speculate at the role he played there, though, as Kocho reported unusually heavy and sophisticated protections on that information. Moreso then she felt confident poking with. It would explain his recent familiarity with swords, even if he is statistically unlikely to have been high level in that game…"

"With just his one Sekirei, he is a threat below the Ashikabi of the North, the South and the West, but she is a single digit, and he is going to be unpredictable. I want you to keep him under surveillance. Anything that could secure his cooperation is needed, barring that, at least something to point this wildcard towards the bigger problems, a successful move on the boy would be most advantageous. Dismissed."

"Yes, Higa-sama." Kakizaki bowed to his superior and left.

Alone again, Higa Izumi set and restarted the video, his mind going over what he knew about this newest piece on the board, and searching for any opening to either subvert or remove this knight from the chessboard. He had a gut feeling that the kid would somehow be important later on, the piece to break any stalemate and secure a win.

"…it is regrettable that he is treated in the MBI hospital, and not in mine."

XxXxXx

Had any of those who knew her seen her now, they would have had trouble recognizing the Wind Sekirei. Kazehana was no longer wearing the Chinese dress she usually did, which flattered her figure so well; the one MBI picked for her, and supplied replacements of whenever it got damaged. Instead, she was wearing a vertically striped black and white shirt that almost made her chest look a bit smaller, with a black pencil skirt, with her hair down, like it was during her times in the first incarnation of the Disciplinary Squad for MBI-something that she found more relevant nowadays, with her ashikabi, then she would have suspected-something that helped her regain a bit of the seriousness and focus she used to have back then.

It made her look less like the incarnation of Seduction and sensuality she used to appear as, and more professional. If not for wearing a cap and sunglasses, indoors.

The new attire felt somehow…off, stifling and ill suited… but it was a small sacrifice, with her Ashikabi at stake.

Something she hoped to regain, even as she felt herself deserving of Asuna's scorn, the denial of affections from Kirigaya-kun. She really hoped to prove herself worthy Sekirei to Kirigaya-kun and Asuna. Especially to Asuna!

The Wind Sekirei could see that the roots of love that gave those two lovebirds strength-also anchored them tightly to each other, and on each other. Should Kirigaya-kun fall, Asuna would be so lost that she may as well be dead. She idly wondered if Miya realized it. She doubted Homura did. Her Darlings were as bound to each other as any sekirei and ashikabi couple-the proper ones, that didn't have forced wingings and got the time to flourish. They NEEDED each other, and would wilt and die without each other. It was so very romantic… And so very close to becoming tragic.

Further musings on lack of perception from her fire-touched friend were interrupted as it was time to feed her Ashikabi, evidenced by the nurse approaching the door to his room.

Something felt off about it, though, despite it being the right time for dinner.

"Are you sure this is healthy? This food seems spoilt to me."

The nurse inspected it, and replied, confused. "Everything is good, same as usual."

"Are you sure?" the Sekirei asked again.

"Yes, it's the same as usual, from the usual kitchens. I know the false fire alarm earlier was offsetting, but this is a respectable hospital. Really…"

While the nurse seemed sincere to her, and Number 03 prided herself on being rather perceptive, it still felt off.

As she reached to take a taste, the nurse slapped her hand away-"I was told you were here all day, but this is for the boy, the sick boy. We have a perfectly good cafeteria on the second floor if you are hungry."

Kazehana frowned, and then moved aside, and as the nurse was about to enter the room of Kirigaya Kazuto, a wind appeared as if from nowhere, strong enough to actually push her, and upend said dinner, scattering it all on the floor.

"Really? There are no windows nearby, and the closest one should be too far for even a strong wind to reach all the way here!" the nurse said, dismayed. And then glanced at the sekirei suspiciously. "Don't step into this, I'll call for cleaning and get another dinner here."

The disguised sekirei carefully watched over the janitor that came to clean the mess, and afterwards another nurse coming to bring her Ashikabi his meal. This time there was no bad feeling about it.

Kazehana resumed her vigil, mind alert- while her heart yearned for the sweet touch of the boy behind her, the kind of touch only Ashikabi could give a Sekirei.

She was hungering for his sweet touch, the kind that only an Ashikabi could give a Sekirei.

XxXxXx

A short haired man with thick eyebrows was walking past a park. He would have preferred running laps, but was forbidden from strenuous activity, his body was still recovering.

'That damn SAO-over a decade and half of physical conditioning, all lost now. It wasn't enough that the game took two years even from those who survived it, but it also wreaked havoc on our careers! I would have had a prestigious career in professional sport now if not for that, but now I would be lucky if I get a job as a sports teacher in a school!'

It was only because he almost stumbled (and while walking on pavement at that-just how bad was his state?), that the man noticed the strange presence on a park bench nearby, one that what few other people around kept their distance from, though neglected to keep hidden their distaste of.

It was a pretty woman with short, brown hair, wearing white dress that looked like a kimono, with a black obi sash with a bow in the front.

It was not her cloths that caused the others to stay away from her, nor her blank, depressed expression, but the strange red tattoo on her forehead, in the shape of a bird, with yin-yang symbol beneath it.

Before SAO, Masayuki Katou would have done the same, and continued his almost jogging walk, but now…

But that DeathGame taught him that he couldn't leave it alone and had to check it out-MMO in general and Sword Art Online in particular weren't games that rewarded complacency. Not to mention that his inattention caused the death of someone whom he considered a friend there- he was not going to let things be this time!

The SAO survivor approached the strange woman, and when he was just a couple of meters from her, she turned towards him, as if seeing him for the first time-despite him knowing that she registered his presence before, just as any clearer would have. The deep sadness he saw in her eyes only strengthened his resolve.

* * *

OMAKE

He wasn't sure how it happened, but it was Argo to blame.

One moment he was strolling in the park in the evening, with Asuna by his side…and then a chaotic chain of events happened, and next morning, he found himself here.

'Here', being the bed he was in…

A bed shared with Asuna, but with a But…

Specifically Argo's butt.

somehow-and Kirito still wasn't sure how, he and Asuna got into bed with Argo…

He remembered her kissing him and Asuna, and that at some point she grew wings from her back, they all started undressing and… And now he couldn't be a bride!

Shameful and blushing, he covered his face.

Asuna, on his left, hid hers as well as similar thoughts were running in her own head, her pretty blush reaching below her neck and all the way to the blanket covered chest.

Argo, sitting between them reached to both, and hugged them close.

"Now yer both my Ashikabi!" she smirked through a pocky stick held in her mouth like a cigar.

The only piece of cloth between all three of them was a ridiculous pimp hat that Argo had on her head.

This was now her harem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We had a Certain Rich Sempai notice Kirito here-Higa is too savvy to ignore the Sword Ashikabi.
> 
> Masayuki Katou is a canon SAO character, but one whose RL name is never mentioned, so i did what i see others often do when coming up with RL names for SAO characters, and gave the character the name of its voice actor. IF you HAVE to know who he is, you could google, but I think if you wait until I reveal it in-story, you will enjoy it more.
> 
> I hope the OMAKE at the end will be fun to read- its a scene inspired by a discussion with a fellow fic writer known as Mu-Sensei.


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summery of the story so far: After the canon events of the SAO and ALO arcs, MBI offers free physical therapy that involves new medicines they just recently developed to SAO survivors-which should help them recover faster. Asuna and Kirito, as well as others, relocate there, only for a strange woman, Kazehana to kiss them both, winging Kirito. Thus they get involved in the Sekirei Game, with number 03, Kazehana as the Sekirei. Something Asuna only tolerates because even if KAzehana goes away, some will target Kirito as the weak link, instead of battling his sekirei.
> 
> Later, as the three of them meet Argo, who shows she knows about Sekirei, the Scrapped Number, Akitsu, attacks them, under orders from Kibao, the attackers are defeated, and Akitsu escapes, while kibao is taken by MBI.
> 
> Minato plans to help the sekirei Kuno and her ashikabi escape the city, and MBI, and it goes as per canon, until the Disciplinary Squad arrives, only at that point, Kazehana and Kirito join in, and Kirito manages to Terminate the "Blue Sekirei" (the one with the claws). Which starts a rift between him and Minato Sahashi. Yume briefly awakens and possas Musubi, and the Sekirei of Fate, finds that Kirito is Outside of Fate, and should not have been there.
> 
> While Minato goes to visit his sister, Kirito is kidnapped by the Red Sekirei, Benitsubasa for terminating the Blue Sekirei. as Asuna scrambles everybody to find him, he is rescued by Sekirei Yahan, who takes him to a roof of another skyscraper, and tells him that she wants to be his Sekirei too, and be Winged by him later. she leaves him there, and a frantic Kazehana finds and brings him to MBI for medical treatment. All the progress in the relationship between Kazehana and the tho SAO survivors gets undone, and she is relegated to strictly being bodyguard for Kirito.
> 
> Minato meets the Sekirei Kuruse, who was chased by the Lightning Twins.
> 
> Higa sends an infiltrator into the MBI hospital, to neutralize the recovering Kirito, who he identified as a wildcard and potentially significant. Kazehana, standing watch over her Ashikabi, rebuffs the attempt, and the following attempts.
> 
> The former SAO player who was known as Schmidt finds and approaches Akitsu in a park.

Sneaking around the halls of Izumo Inn, the intruder silently entered the empty room, and reached for their goal, taking the treasure that the Landlady, the infamous Hanya of the North, was hiding, and protecting by her very presence.

A presence that was napping in her room for the last half hour.

"Matsu, is the false Sekirei, Asuna, on the premise?"

The glasses wearing Sekirei nearly choked on the piece of cookie she was enjoying. Reaching for a glass of water, and with its help swallowing the cookie, she scowled at her fellow Sekirei.

"Not so loud! You might wake Miya. She didn't want us touching the cookies before dinner."

"Then maybe you should not have disobeyed!" Sighing, Tsukiumi continued, "Just answer the question, Matsu."

"No, after she and Miya made cookies and compared their recipes, Asuna left to visit Kiri-kun in the hospital. And why are you calling her 'false sekirei'?"

"She sticks around and behaves as if a wife, to one who already winged a Sekirei! And unlike the Sekirei mine own Ashikabi has bonded with, no Sekirei bond of destiny ties her to the boy! She has not the excuse of being Winged by him, and can find a husband elsewhere. She should have left the couple instead of…of poaching!"

"Oh, Tsukiumi…"Matsu said sadly, "If anyone was said to be poaching in that situation, it would be Kazehana-Asuna was the boy's girlfriend first, and Kazehana the one intruding. And Asuna has a bond with our young Swordsman, one that I bet is as deep and strong as that of any Sekirei! Love can't be easily ignored, even for those who are not Sekirei themselves. What would you have done, if Minato had a human girlfriend before winging you? "

The Water Sekirei frowned at those words, not liking them, as Matsu bit into another cookie. Just as the blonde finally found something to say and was about to open her mouth, the Brain type Sekirei spoke again, leering. "Besides, Kazehana wants them both to be her Ashikabi!" before giggling in perverted glee.

Tsukiumi blushed brightly, standing unmoving, as if paralyzed, while a giggling Matsu left the kitchen.

XxXxXx

Asuna sighed, as she left the hospital. It was painful, seeing Kirito on a hospital bed. Looking so fragile and vulnerable - not as a cute little boy napping, and exuding an aura of sleepiness and leisure as she remembered from SAO. She wondered briefly, if that was how he felt when she was unconscious, still trapped in the NerveGear by Sugou…

Asuna sighed again. This time it was her dear Kirito-kun who was trapped, and she the one to rescue him. _'As much as he needs to be rescued from amorous women',_ she thought angrily, and turned towards the tower of MBI, which stood clearly above even the other skyscrapers in the city. Like the tower of the floor boss. Asuna glared at it. It was because of it, of its CEO, Minaka Hiroto, that her precious Black Swordsman had amorous superpowered women after him, and superpowered women amorous after their Ashikabi after him. She wasn't sure which angered her more.

"Asuna-san? Is that you?"

Asuna turned and was greeted by a familiar sight. A tall woman with hair tied in a long ponytail was looking at her with an intelligent gaze, and by her side, like usual, was a man with brown, wavy hair in a business suit.

"Yulier-san! Thinker-san!" She called happily.

Ignoring the strange looks she got from some of the passersby, Asuna ran towards them. "Yulier-san, Thinker-san, it's good to see you!"

"You too, Asuna-san, thank you, again, for saving Thinker!" Yulier said, smiling. "While this reunion is nice, there is a good café here, that would be more comfortable place to catch up, than the street.

Asuna nodded and followed her SAO comrades to a nice café. They entered and sat at a table, and soon after were greeted by a girl, maybe a year older then her, dressed in a French maid outfit." Good morning, master, mistress, and mistress, what can I offer you today?"

Asuna twitched.

"Sorry", Thinker apologized , rubbing the back of his neck ruefully. "I forgot it's a Maid Café."

Asuna ordered tea, while the former Aincrad Liberation Army members ordered coffee.

Afterwards Thinker apologized again, and as Yulier put her hand on his encouragingly, and Asuna saw a ring on it. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Asuna-san, after SAO, I found him again, was happy to discover we were compatible. Next thing he presents me a ring, with a cheesy line about quest rewards." Yulier spoke with clearly fond recollection of the events.

Thinker smiled. "Well, you did say yes, so those lines couldn't have been that bad!"Asuna couldn't help but smile as well. Those two were so sweet together. "As you see, Asuna-san, we are well and happy to be together." Thinker continued. "What about you? How are you?"

"How is Kirito-san? Are you still together?" Yulier suddenly asked.

"I'm well, and getting better. Kirito-kun pushed himself too much, the dummy, but some rest should be enough. Were we that obvious of a couple? And we are still together, why?"

The adults looked at each other meaningfully, and Thinker-san was frowning at her, clearly wanting to ask something…

Just what was happening? The Vice Commander of the Knights of Blood tensed, as…

"I don't remember seeing you at MBI." Suddenly the older woman said, and received strange looks from the other two-exasperation from thinker and confusion from Asuna.

"What do-You mean you're a Sekirei?" Asuna felt as if she entered a town that was supposed to be a safe zone, only for it to turn into a field boss arena.

"…Yes, we saw the duel of Kirito vs The Hanya of The North on Sekirei forums, and knew he is in the Sekirei game, but we weren't sure about you…" Thinker answered.

"Is Kirito-san is a sekirei too? It would explain his skill with the sword."

 _'Again, with this Sekirei business!'_ The Clearer fumed internally. Through gritted teeth she growled, "No, he is an Ashikabi." Then she noticed that her fists were clenching. Luckily their order arrived, and Asuna could distract herself with the tea as she tried to calm herself.

After Asuna put her Tea cup back on the table, she sighed, and Thinker, proving true to his screen name, was the one to break the silence. "I take it, this is an issue." Silence was his reply.

He sighed. "I was surprised when the woman I came to love during the two years we were trapped in Aincrad appeared out of nowhere and kissed me, and learning she was a Sekirei was a shock. But I knew that I loved her, and wanted to marry her, even before we logged out of The Game. And that didn't change."

The woman, the Sekirei, glanced at her Ashikabi with affection, and turned to Asuna, "Can I ask what happened?"

She considered them acquaintances, but not close, however, Asuna had the rare opportunity to talk about it with someone else that found love in that floating castle in that other reality, and was involved with this Sekirei Business-someone who _understood both_. "I am not a Sekirei." Asuna said tersely.

Thinker grimaced. "I don't know what I would have done if someone else was to wing Ryoko before I could meet her again."

"You can call me Yulier, its feels strange to have you call me by my other name." was the reply, and then the older woman turned towards the young teen. "You looked like such a cute couple, and I could tell he adored you… And how does it even work, with Kirito-san having a Sekirei as well as you? Some Sekirei are fine with sharing their Ashikabi, but you aren't one. What does he thinks on it?"

"We are going to stay together! Both of us agreed that our relationship is more important than any Sekirei. If only the Sekirei were to let us be, and pick someone else instead… with her, it's…its hard…"

It was as if a dam burst. Asuna started crying, as she talked about the woman who barged in on her relationship with Kirito. How she wanted them to be together forever, to marry and raise children, how the Sekirei was older, beautiful and ridiculously proportioned, with boobs so big it wasn't funny. Exotic and exciting and utterly shameless and constantly exuding a mature sex appeal. As if daring Kirito-kun to just ask her to do something perverted, or even directly act, and Asuna just knew that if he were to do so, the Sekirei would enthusiastically, happily agree.

And plain, all too boring, normal and human Asuna, felt herself insecure compared to her… like an ugly duckling before a majestic swan.

"I can't help but feel so jealous! And every time I catch Kirito-kun sneaking peaks at her it feels like a piercing pain in my heart. I know he can't help himself-not only is she attention grabbing, she is also outgoing and constantly engages and talks with him and places herself in the center of his attention, always playful and seductive! She doesn't even _try_ to save him from those crazy ideas he sometimes has, joining him in the craze instead. Only _I_ do that, and end up looking like a disciplinarian when I do. And so she gets to be the fun one, and I'm the strict one. I fear that she won't stop him from jumping into what will end up his doom, or-"

Asuna sobbed, and at an outstretched napkin, which she gratefully accepted, drying her face, she shuddered and continued.

"That he will fall for her and fall out of love with me, and I _need_ him, I… I couldn't have, can't, live without him- that scare when he got kidnapped made me realize it!"

Ignoring their exclamation at the word 'kidnapped', Asuna wiped her eyes, and continued, in an anguished tone. "And I can't help but hate that Winging her forced Kirito-kun into danger,into this Sekirei Game! Was SAO not enough of a death game? He survived once, so it was fun to put a target on him again? He already almost died _twice_ , and it just recently started! And if he does carry on to the end of this new Game, what then? Will he find his 'Happy Ever After' with his Sekirei? Will he still have time for me in his life? Will he still want me there? Am I fated to be replaced by _Her_? I was told the Sekirei form empathic bonds with their Ashikabi-will he even still be Kirito-kun after all is said and done?"

Slowly, as Thinker was stunned speechless, Yulier stood, and approached the girl who was fighting back the unseemly tears, and gently hugged her, whispering soothing encouragements.

"And what may be the worst, is that I feel like an absolute wretch, for being so jealous of that Sekirei, for how I can't help but hate her sometimes, and can't help but be angry at Kirito-kun. How it all puts a strain on our relationship… And how in my darkest moments, I find myself hating kirito-kun, just a bit, for not being with just me. Even how I couldn't control myself properly, and put such an unseemly display just now." Asuna whispered, tears falling from closed eyes as she kept holding on to the older woman, as if she were a lifeline.

She talked and her companions listened, as they slowly drank their coffee, and when Asuna finished, she felt better. Yulier broke the silence following, as she cautiously asked, "How did the Sekirei take it? As you said, Sekirei form empathic bonds with the Ashikabi who Wings them, and the Ashikabi is often the most important thing on their mind-it's a core concept for us Sekirei."

"Kazehana? She seemed pleased. One moment she flirts with Kirito-kun, the next she cheers on us from the side. She talked about all three of us being together. How common is it, among Sekirei?"

Thinker looked intrigued.

"I know that some Ashikabi Wing more than one Sekirei-supposedly there are four Great Ashikabi, of the North, South, West and East, who have something like eight Sekirei each! But it's uncommon for an Ashikabi to Wing more than one, and while it's not something i talked about with other Sekirei, I'd think there would sometimes be friction between Sekirei sharing an Ashikabi-it wasn't something I thought about at the time, and it depends on the Sekirei in question." Yulier, or Ryoko, answered. Then she turned to her beloved. "And don't you even think about Winging another Sekirei, Dear!" she mock accused. "If any Sekirei expresses interest in you as Ashikabi, bring her to me, so I can make sure it really is a Fate at work, and not just someone getting too eager." He sighed in disappointment, saying that a man can dream, and at least he can still visit a Maid Café.

Both females muttered something that might've been 'men' (or in case of Asuna, ' boys' ).

"By the way, Asuna-san, do you know which number your sekirei is?"

"She said she is Number 03."

Thinker, who was drinking the last of his coffee, ended up spitting it in surprise.

XxXxXx

It was a cheerful Asuna, which greeted the Lightning Twins, Hikari and Hibiki, later that evening. And their scruffy Ashikabi.

"Sorry for being late today, but I had a rather busy day. Also, I added cookies."

"Well, that cookies sound great! And if they're as good as the previous stuff you brought, it's worth waiting a few more hours for! Thanks again for the food, Asuna-san" He accepted and reverently held the package containing her home cooked food.

"I did promise this for your help with Kirito-kun, on that bridge."

"You know, you are my favorite employer! You have my card, if you ever need anything else, just call!" the man cheerfully said, and then reached for a cookie, and bit, his face changing into a delightful expression as he went for another cookie, and another, and-got zapped.

"Hey, save some for us too!" the more volatile of the twins exclaimed. The calmer one just took the food from her shocked ashikabi.

"No respect here, no respect I tell you…" Seo-san grumbled half-jokingly.

"By the way, Asuna-san, where is Kazehana-san? I haven't seen her since your lover-boy was found."

"She keeps watch over Kirito-kun, in case his kidnapper tries again. I don't think you will be seeing Kazehana-san around until Kirito-kun is discharged from the hospital."

"By the way, why do you call her Kazehana-san, but she calls you Asuna?"

The girl turned away from him, and looked at something on the horizon, as she replied. "I don't mind, I have been called Asuna, or Asuna-sama for the last two years, and being called 'Asuna-sama' by Kazehana-san would be strange…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there was a scene, that according to the original plan, would have been added three chapters ago. trying to write that damned scene just fails! 
> 
> Because i haven't given up on the scene yet, i fear the next chapter will be delayed as well, as its the last chance to insert said scene without changing the plot i have in mind. Its also worth noting that my chapters are llonger lately, then they used to be, and that is another reason for longer times between updates-even if they are still reletively short.
> 
> in this chapter we have Tsukiumi displaying her initial opinion on the kirito-asuna-kazehana relationship. Also, Yulier is a Sekirei, and Thinker is her Ashikabi!
> 
> That last scene was added in as an instory answer to a question i was asked by a reviewer-why kazehana calls asuna by her name, and kirito kirigaya-kun' (the second part will be mentioned later in a kirito scene).
> 
> Thanks to my Beta Reader Oliver W. K. Twist, and to a fellow writer Mu-Sensei, both, for helping proofread and improve the chapter!
> 
> Reviews will inspire and help me finish the next chapter faster. Ideas suggestions and criticism is always welcome.


End file.
